En Mi Corazón Viviras
by Paleontologia
Summary: Rachel comienza en nuevo colegio donde conoce al amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

La puerta de la habitación se abría dando paso a una mujer alta de cabello castaño largo que a paso tranquilo se acercaba a la cama de su pequeña hija.

- Cielo, despierta – el pequeño cuerpo se movía en la cama – hoy es el primer día de escuela

Inmediatamente la pequeña se sentó en la cama. Sus grandes ojitos color chocolate brillaban de la emoción

- Primer día de clases - miro a su madre que le sonrió

- Así es, cielo – la pequeña salto a sus brazos

- Crees que hare amigos, mami? – la pequeña estaba nerviosa en su ultima escuela no le había ido muy bien

- Claro que si, princesa – la pequeña asintió confiando en lo que decía su madre

_- Shelby y Rachel Corcoran donde están que no bajan a desayunar? –_ se escucho desde la planta baja de la casa

**R: **Creo que mama se ha despertado

**Sh:** Mejor bajamos antes que suba a buscarnos – Rachel asintió y de la mano de su madre bajaron a la cocina a encontrarse con su otra madre

Madre e hija aparecían en la cocina

- Aquí están mis dos amores – las abraza para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hija y en los labios de su mujer – ya las extrañaba

**Sh: **April, eres tan exagerada a veces

**A: **Soy actriz de Broadway, amor, que te puedo decir? – le guiño un ojo – bueno a comer que se le hará tarde a nuestra princesita en su primer día – carga a su hija y la sienta en un banco del desayunador

Las tres se sentaron a desayunar. Hablaban de lo que esperaban en el primer día de colegio de su hija; que harían el fin de semana y hasta de cuando visitarían a sus abuelitos.

Cuando Rachel termino de comer se fue inmediatamente a su habitación a terminar a arreglarse para que su mami la llevara a la escuela.

Rachel Barbra Corcoran Rhodes es una pequeña de 12 años de cabello castaño largo, ojos grandes color chocolate y una nariz algo grande y peculiar.

Llego de Nueva York a Lima hace dos meses después que sus madres decidieran tomarse un descanso de los escenarios y estar más tiempo con su hija. La inscribieron en la Academia Dalton, una de las escuelas mas exclusivas de Dalton.

Rachel se veía frente al espejo tenia puesto el uniforme de Dalton, un short beige, un camisa blanca, un blazer beige, zapatos negros y una corbatita a juego de color marrón.

**R: **Hoy comienzas en una nueva escuela, te ira bien – suspiraba y después de darse una ultima mirada en el espejo bajaba a encontrarse con sus madres que la esperaban para llevarla a la escuela – estoy lista

**A: **Perfecto, cielo, mami te espera en el auto – la morenita se acerco a su madre le dio un abrazo, dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla y camino a la puerta – te amo – grito

**R: **Y yo a ti, mama – se escucho cerrar la puerta de entrada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sh: **Tienes todo? – pregunto por quinta vez haciendo que su hija rodara los ojos

**R: **Si, mami - la mujer sonrió

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del colegio y veía a otros chicos entrar por la gran puerta del colegio.

**R: **Debo irme, quiero encontrar mi casillero antes que suene la campana – la mujer asintió y dejo un beso en al frente de su hija

**Sh: **Espero hagas muchos amigos, mi vida – la pequeña se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar a la entrada– te amo – grito haciendo que Rachel se volteara y gesticulara un "te amo" y pasara la gran puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba con su bolso en el hombro y unas hojas donde tenía su horario, numero de casillero y su combinación

**R: **214 – susurraba – 214? – miraba los casilleros – 214! – exclamo al conseguirlo

Se acerco a el, puso la combinación, metió los libros que no usaría el primer periodo.

Miro a los lados a ver a quienes tendría de vecinos pero solo vio a una niña blanca, de cabello castaño claro, algo rellenita y con anteojos. Cerro el casillero y se acerco a ella

**R: **Hola – susurro, pero la chica ni se inmuto – Hola – dijo mas fuerte haciendo que la otra la mirara sorprendida y algo asustada y rápidamente agachando la mirada

- Q… que… quieres? – Rachel sonría asustando más a la niña

**R: **Sabes donde queda la clase de español con el Sr. Schuester? – la otra asintió aun nerviosa sin mirarla

**-** Yo voy para allá

**R: **En serio? Iremos juntas – exclama emocionada – Soy Rachel Corcoran Rhodes – extendió su mano que la otra estrecho dubitativa

- Lucy Quinn Fabray – la miro a los ojos

Rachel quedo paralizada ante esos hermosos ojos avellana que la miraban como tratando de hipnotizarla aunque ya lo estaba. Sabía que si su nueva amiga le pedía algo con solo mirarla conseguiría lo que quiere

**L: **Racha…el… Rachel te encuentras bien?

**R: **Tienes unos ojos hermosos – susurro embobada

Lucy se sonrojo y desvió su mirada haciendo a Rachel reaccionar

**R: **Digo…ehh… - sonó la campana – vamos a clases? – la otra asintió y juntas caminaron a su clase de español

Cuando llegaron Rachel escaneo todo el salón con la mirada habían cuatro columnas con cinco escritorios en ellas, las columnas tenían entre ellas un espacio lo suficiente mente grande para que pasara cualquier persona.

Lucy se le adelanto y se ubico en uno de los puestos de atrás Rachel la siguió y antes de sentarse le sonrió.

La clase paso sin más el profesor Schuester les dio la bienvenida y dejo que se presentaran.

La mayoría de las clases la compartía con Lucy y eso le gustaba también conoció a un chico llamado Noah Puckerman y una chica Lindsay Pearce.

El almuerzo era al aire libre. Rachel busco a Lucy con su mirada, pero no la encontró así que fue a la cafetería y la vio sentada sola en una mesa jugando con su comida cosa que le partió el corazón y sin pensarlo dos veces fue donde estaba.

**R: **Hola – saludo tímida. Lucy la miro – por que tal sola? – Lucy se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su comida – quieres comer afuera conmigo? – la niña tímidamente asintió, se levanto de la mesa y se fue con Rachel a afuera

Se ubicaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

**R: **No eres de hablar mucho cierto?

**L: **Nadie quiere hablar conmigo – dijo triste

**R: **Que? Por que? Eres muy agradable y tienes los ojos muy hermosos – Lucy se sonrojo mucho

**L: **Gracias, pero me molestan por ser gorda

**R: **Son unos tontos, Lucy. No dejare que te molesten más

Un niño con un mohawk se acercaba a ellas

**P: **Hola, Rachel y… - miro a la chica junto a su nueva amiga – Lucy Caboosey?

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lagrimas, rápidamente se levanto y salio corriendo

**R: **Lucy! Lucy! Que has hecho, Noah? Por que le dijiste así? – lo miro con el ceño fruncido

**P: **Yo? Acaso no la ves? Nadie la quiere

**R: **Es mi amiga y no permitiré que la trates así –le dijo enojada y salio tras su amiga

La buscaba por todas partes, pero no la encontraba. Entro al ultimo baño y la vio sentada frente al último cubículo llorando.

**R: **Lucy?

**L: **Vete! Ya tienes amigos, no tienes que estar con una perdedora como yo – Rachel se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado

**R: **No me importan los demás, yo quiero ser tu amiga – Lucy levanto la mirada sorprendida

**L: **En serio?

**R: **Por supuesto – se levanto – ven – le tendió la mano – te lavaras la cara y nos vamos a clases y cuando salgamos del colegio le diré a mama que nos lleve a comer helado te parece? – la otra asintió emocionada y la abrazo

**L: **Gracias

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel y Lucy esperaban en el estacionamiento a la madre de Rachel junto con la mama de Quinn, Judy

**R: **Ahí esta – señalo el auto que se estacionaba frente a ellas – mamaaaa! – saltaba a los brazos de su rubia madre

**A: **Hola cielo – miro a las dos personas que estaban algo alejadas observándolas a ellas dos – Hola – saludo

**R: **Mama, ellas son Lucy y Judy, su madre – presento a su amiga y su madre

**A: **Mucho gusto April Rhodes – estrecho su mano de ambas

**R: **Mama – April miro a su hija – invite a Lucy a comer helado, esta bien?

**A: **Por supuesto, hija. Estaremos encantadas que nos acompañes – le hablo a la pequeña y esta sonrió tímidamente

**J: **No es ningún problema?

**A: **Por supuesto que no – sonrió

Judy y April siguieron hablando un poco mas. Quedaron en que Judy iría por la pequeña antes de la cena a casa de las Corcoran Rhodes y después de despedirse se fueron rumbo a la heladería.

Rachel iba en el asiento del copiloto y Lucy en el asiento trasero

**A: **Princesa – llamo a su hija que iba hablando animadamente con Lucy

**R: **Dime, mama – miro a su madre

**A: **Que te parece si buscamos a mami?

**R: **Genial – volteo a ver a su amiga – te caerá muy bien mi mami

**L: **Ti… tienes dos mamas? – Pregunto sorprendida – la morena asintió – wow eso debe ser grandioso

April rio por lo bajo por la cara de la nueva amiga de su hija

Llegaron a la gran casa Corcoran Rhodes

**A: **Adelante princesas – las dos niñas se adentraron en la casa – Rach, enséñale la casa a Lucy mientras yo voy por mami – la pequeña morena asintió y arrastro a Lucy al patio

Era una casa grande de dos pisos, en al planta baja se encontraban una gran cocina con su desayunador, el estudio donde habían muchos libros, el comedor, la sala de ensayo, un baño, una pequeña sala de cine y el salón.

En el patio trasero había una piscina, una parrillera, una mesa para comer, una barra, un equipo de música y un baño para cambiarse la ropa de baño.

En la planta alta habían cuatro habitaciones, dos de invitados y las otras dos de Rachel y Shelby y April estas dos últimas con balcón al patio trasero, cada habitación tenia su baño y también había uno en el pasillo.

Y por ultimo estaba el sótano que en realidad era el salón de juegos

**L: **Tu casa esta genial, Rach

**R: **Verdad que si? Antes vivíamos en un penthouse

**L: **Donde vivas?

**R: **En Nueva York, mi madres son actrices

**L: **Famosas? – la morena asintió – Genial! – Rachel rio

**Sh: **Niñas?

**R: **Mamiii – corrió a los brazos de su otra madre – ella es Lucy Quinn Fabray

**Sh: **Mucho gusto, linda – la niña se sonrojo

**R: **Verdad que es bonita? – su madre asintió con una sonrisa lo que hizo a Lucy sonrojarse mas

**A: **Bueno quien quiere ir por helado? – las pequeñas gritaron "yooo"

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel, Shelby y April se encontraban cenando con su hija

**Sh: **Que tal tu primer día?

**R: **Estuvo bien – hizo una mueca – pero a Lucy la molestan en la escuela la llaman Lucy Caboosey, no tiene amigos y nadie se quiere poner en nada con ella y no entiendo por que si Lucy es bonita y sus ojos son impresionantes

**A: **Se lo ha dicho a sus padres?

**R: **Si, han dejado de llamarla así, pero sigue sin tener amigos

**Sh: **Ahora te tiene a ti. No debes permitir que nadie la trate mal ni que este sola

**R: **Si, mami. No permitiré que Lucy llore más

Sus madres sonrieron Rachel era una pequeña muy fiel a sus amigos y sabían que con Lucy seria aun mas especial.


	2. Chapter 2

Era viernes. Rachel y Lucy se encontraban bajo el mismo árbol donde almorzaron la primera vez.

**R: **Entonces mañana haremos la tarea juntas y vemos una película en mi casa?

**L: **Si, le diré a mi mama que me lleve temprano – la morena asintió y vio como dos chicos se acercaban a ellas

- Hola – saludaron Puck y Lindsay

**R: **Que quieren?

**P: **Venimos a disculparnos con Lucy

Rachel los miro a los ojos y vio sinceridad en los dos así que asintió.

El día anterior Rachel y Lucy estaban en el casillero de esta ultima hablando tranquilamente cuando Lindsay paso y empujo con el hombro a Lucy haciendo que esta tirara sus cosas y sus ojos se cristalizaran cosa que le molesto muchísimo a Rachel y miro con odio a Lindsay e inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que hizo porque Rachel la empujo contra los casilleros y le dijo que no se volviera acercar a su Lucy.

**Li: **Estamos arrepentidos de haberte tratado mal – dijo sincera – te prometemos que de ahora en adelante no volverá a pasar – Puck asintió

**P: **Queremos ser amigos suyos

**L: **De verdad? – los dos asintieron y Lucy miro a Rachel que le guiño el ojo – por supuesto – les sonrió y los otros dos le sonrieron de vuelta

Ese día a la hora de la salida Rachel esperaba en el estacionamiento a una de sus madres cuando vio a Lindsay y Puck esperando a que fueran por ellos. Lucy ya se había marchado así que aprovecho para hablar con ellos y hacerles entender que estaba mal molestar a su amiga y que si lo volvían a hacer la pasarían muy mal el resto del año, como lo iba a lograr? Ni ella lo sabia, pero lo haría por cada lagrima que bote su amiga Lucy.

Los chicos entendieron bien el mensaje y ahí estaban pidiendo unas sinceras disculpas a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzaron las clases.

Puck, Lindsay, Rachel y Lucy se hicieron los mejores amigos hacían todo juntos y los tres primeros defendían a Lucy de cualquier idiota que la molestara.

La conexión especial entre Rachel y Lucy se hacia cada día mas grande sus padres se conocían y se agradaban. Russel estaba encantado con las Corcoran Rhodes al igual que ellas de los Fabray.

Los sábados de musicales y cine de las Corcoran Rhodes se les unió la pequeña Fabray, que terminaba en noche de karaoke en el cuarto de juegos y luego una pijamada en la que a veces invitaban a Lindsay, pero Rachel prefería tener a Lucy para ella sola así que la mayoría de las veces le ponía una excusa a Lucy o simplemente le decía la verdad "quiero que solo seamos tu y yo hoy" y Lucy por supuesto que no se podía negar a eso que venía sumado con un pucherito.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Diciembre había llegado y con eso el cumpleaños de Rachel.

Puck, Lindsay y Lucy estaban en la cafetería almorzando. Rachel estaba enferma desde hace unos días así que no asistía al colegio.

**Li: **El cumpleaños de Rachel es el sábado que viene

**P: **Lo se

**L: **Sus madres quieren hacerle una piscinaza con sus amigos, algunos vecinos y primos, solo si ella se encuentra bien de salud

**P: **Lo estará, Lucy, te lo aseguro – le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta

-.-.-.-.-

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación

**R: **Adelante

Su madre entro y dio paso a una pequeña de anteojos e hizo que la mirada de Rachel se iluminara y esbozara una gran sonrisa

**R: **Lucy – susurro emocionada

**L: **Rach! – Corrió a abrazarla delicadamente – vengo a cuidarte, mis padres me han dado permiso

Rachel miro a su madre que asintió sonriendo y después salió de la habitación

**R: **Oh, Lucy! Me alegra tanto que estés aquí

**L: **A mi también me alegra de estar aquí contigo

**R: **Te han molestado? – el gesto triste de su amiga se lo confirmo – No me volveré a enfermar te lo prometo – Lucy beso su mejilla dejándole a Rachel una boba sonrisa a su amiga

**L: **Puck y Lindsay querían venir, pero les dije que tenias que descansar así que solo he venido yo, es nuestro secreto – Rachel asintió y volvió a abrazarla

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego el sábado y con eso el cumpleaños de Rachel.

Habían muchos chicos y chicas en la casa Corcoran Rhodes, pero no había llegado a quien Rachel tanto esperaba.

Había música sonando, mucha comida, bebidas y dulces, la mesa estaba llena de obsequios al igual que su cuarto.

Sus abuelos, vecinos, algunos primos, Puck y Lindsay ya estaban ahí, pero no había rastro de Lucy o sus padres.

**Sh: **Rachel! – Llamo su madre – ve a tu habitación a buscar un… un bolígrafo – dijo confusa

**R: **Un bolígrafo, mami? A mi habitación?

**Sh: **Rachel Corcoran – dijo seria. La pequeña suspiro y fue a su habitación a buscar el bolígrafo

**A: **De verdad, amor? Un bolígrafo? No pudiste decirle otra cosa? – Shelby solo se encogió de hombros y siguió atendiendo a los invitados

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel entraba a su cuarto molesta. Su madre tenia que pedirle un bolígrafo de su habitación cuando lo pudo buscar en el estudio.

Suspiro

Para completar su querida Lucy no había llegado y por los vientos que soplan no vendría a su fiesta y eso la tenia de muy mal humor.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de mala gana.

**R: **Hola, Lucy – dijo sin darle mucha importancia fue a su escritorio y así como entro salió dando un portazo hasta que reacciono y abrió la puerta sorprendida – LUCY! – grito y salto a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Lucy la recibió gustosa y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

**L: **Feliz Cumpleaños, Rach – Rachel la abrazo aun mas

**R: **Pensé que no vendrías

**L: **Y perderme tu cumpleaños? Nunca – le sonrió – me he tardado porque tenia que ir por uno de sus regalos – los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron

**R: **Regalo, regalo, regalo – daba saltitos sentada en la cama

Lucy le extendió una cajita. Rachel rápidamente rompió el envoltorio y al abrirla se encontró con una hermoso brazalete de plata con un dije de una muñequita que al reverso tenia _**QR**_ grabado.

**R: **Lucy es preciosa, aunque tiene una Q – Lucy sonrió

**L: **Me alegra que te gustara, mama me ayudo a elegirlo y mando a grabar y la Q es por Quinn me gustaba como se veía junto a la R

**R: **Gracias, Lucy. Eres la mejor amiga del universo – Lucy se sonrojo

**L: **Yo tengo uno igual al tuyo – mostro su muñeca – en cada ocasión especial le agregaremos uno nuevo

**R: **Te quiero mucho, Lucy – la abrazo de nuevo

**L: **Y yo a ti, Rach – la abrazo mas fuerte – ahora tenemos que ir por tu otro regalo – se separo

**R: **Otro? – Su sonrisa era enorme – Lucy asintió

**L: **Te espera afuera

**R: **Afuera? – volvió a asentir

**L: **Vamos? – Rachel tomo de la mano a Lucy y bajaron donde estaban sus madres con los padres de Lucy

**J: **Rachel, feliz cumpleaños – la abrazo y después fue abrazada por Russel

**Ru: **Te estas haciendo mayor – beso su cabeza

**R: **Gracias

**Ru: **Creo que hay alguien esperandote por allá – señalo la casita para perros

**R: **OH DIOS MIO! – Aun sin soltarse de Lucy la arrastro con ella hasta la casita para perros y lo vio una hermosa Golden Retriever – oh dios – sus ojos se cristalizaron – es hermosa

**L: **Te gusto?

**R: **Es… preciosa – miro a Lucy – como tu – beso su mejilla y Lucy estaba tan roja como un tomate – Gracias, gracias

**L: **Ahora debes ponerle un nombre

**R: **Me encantaría ponerle como tu, pero no creo que te gusta – frunció los labios – ya se – Quinchel

**L: **Que?

**R: **Quinchel – miro a la perrita – será nuestra bebita

**L: **Quinchel? Qué es eso?

**R: **Es la combinación de nuestros nombre… bueno de tu segundo nombre – mostro su muñeca – como la muñequita – Lucy sonrió ampliamente

**L: **Hola Quinchel

**R: **Hola, mami – ponía a la perrita frente a Lucy y hacia la voz de una niñita

Lucy reía a carcajadas y Rachel estaba maravillada con eso.

Puck y Lindsay se acercaron a ellos y jugaron con la perrita y luego fueron a bañarse en la piscina para seguir disfrutando del cumpleaños de Rachel.

-.-.-.-.-

**R: **Gracias por todo, mamas – beso la mejilla de cada mujer

**A: **Lo que sea por nuestra princesa – la abrazo

**R: **Bueno ahora me voy con Lucy y Quinchel, me están esperando en mi habitación. Buenas noches – salio de la habitación de sus madres y se fue a la suya

**Sh: **Siento que en unas semanas me arrepentiré de haber aceptado que los Fabray le regalaran un cachorrito

**A: **Rachel esta encantada, déjala – beso a su mujer en los labios que profundizo el beso – asegurare la puerta – sonrió picara y cerro la puerta con seguro

Rachel, Lucy y su cachorrita Quinchel estaba en la cama acostados abrazaditos

**R: **Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños

**L: **Por qué?

**R: **Me has dado a Quinchel y estas tu conmigo – Lucy beso su mejilla

**L: **De ahora en adelante será así – la abrazo mas – buenas noches, Rach

**R: **Buenas noches, Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

Después del cumpleaños de Rachel llego año nuevo donde los Fabray y las Corcoran Rhodes se reunieron junto a otros amigos de ambas familias.

14 de febrero se hacia presente donde para sorpresa de todos Puck le robo un beso a la Lucy lo que hizo que Rachel, sin saber la razón, sintiera una horrible opresión en su pecho y se molestara con Puck a tal punto de ignorarlo por completo. Pero en unas semanas se le paso.

Ese día Rachel decidió llenar a Lucy de dulces así que le compro todo lo que sus mamas le permitieron a Lucy junto un nuevo dije de Flor por el día del amor y la amistad.

El cumpleaños de Quinn también había pasado donde hizo una pequeña reunión en su casa con sus amigos y algunos familiares. Rachel decidió agregar un sol a su brazalete "Lucy, tu iluminas mi universo así como el sol", por supuesto el sol venia con la _**QR **_al reverso y a Lucy le dio una luna ya que los ojos de la morena tenían un brillo muy bonito, pero esta le dijo que solo pasaba cuando la veía. También le regalo una hermosa cadenita con una Q "para no perder la QR ya que yo tengo una R desde hace mucho"

En el colegio aun seguía molestando a Lucy y Rachel se daba cuenta que cada vez que pasaba los ojos de su amiga perdían algo de brillo y eso a ello le dolía.

Faltaba una semana para que las clases acabaran y todos estaban emocionados

**R: **Que harán en el verano? – pregunto a sus tres amigos mientras iban enganchada al brazo de Lucy

Los cuatro chicos caminaban a su próxima clase

**P: **Mi hermana, mi mama y yo visitaremos a mis abuelos en Los Ángeles

**Li: **Mis padres y yo iremos a Paris

**L: **Ehh… no lo se – decía nerviosa. Rachel la miro – Tu que harás?

**R: **Iremos a Nueva York y luego a visitar a mis abuelos – decía emocionada

**Li: **Deberíamos hacer algo antes de irnos de vacaciones

**P: **Estoy de acuerdo

**R: **Que les parece si van a mi casa y nos bañamos en la piscina el próximo sábado?

Lindsay y Puck asintieron y se despidieron ya que tenían clases diferente. En todo el pasillo Lucy no dijo absolutamente nada y eso extraño mucho a Rachel

**R: **Pasa algo? – pregunto a su amiga y esta negó – segura? No has dicho nada

**L: **Pensaba en las clases – mintió

**R: **Al fin acaban – festejaba Lucy sonrió – estaba pensando si no tienes planes para este verano podrías venir con nosotras a Nueva York – propuso

**L: **No creo, Rach. Lo mas seguro es que vayamos a visitar a mi hermana a Londres o vayamos a que los abuelos

**R: **Cuando te iras?

**L:** No lo se, aun no hablo con mis padres – Rachel asintió – Te avisare de acuerdo – volvió a asentir – Llegamos a tu salón – Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla

**R: **Nos vemos en la salida

**L: **Hoy no, mama viene temprano por mi – Rachel asintió volvió a besar su mejilla y le dio un pequeño abrazo

**R: **Te espero hoy en mi casa para nuestra pijamada? – Lucy negó

**L: **Lo siento, Rach, pero hoy no puedo

**R: **No te preocupes, nos vemos el lunes – volvió a abrazarla y a su clase

Lucy caminaba a su clase cuando un chico de noveno grado la empujo con el hombro y le grito "Lucy Caboosey" haciendo que algunas lagrimar corrieran por sus mejilla

**L: **Nunca mas – murmuro y entro a su clase

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las Corcoran Rhodes o dos de ellas lo hacían, la más pequeña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con su comida.

Rachel sabia que algo pasaba con Lucy por su actitud. En toda la semana no había ido a su casa ni había dejado que Rachel fuera a la suya y le extraño mucho que cancelara su pijamada donde pasaba tiempo con la pequeña Quinchel que ya no era tan pequeña.

**Sh: **Hoy no viene Lucy? – la pequeña negó

**A: **Que sucede, mi amor? – pregunto a su hija

**R: **No lo se, Lucy ha estado muy extraña esta semana. No ha venido a casa ni a querido que vaya a la suya – dijo triste

**Sh: **Tal vez tenga cosas que hacer en casa

**R: **Pero son nuestras pijamas de los viernes es algo especial entre nosotras nunca había cancelado

**A: **Rachel, no puedes obligar a Lucy a venir a casa o a que te invite a la de ella o a hacer lo que tu deseas. Seguro esta pasando tiempo con su papa que estaba de viaje y no la había visto en semana

**R: **Tienen razón – las mujeres sonrieron – por cierto el sábado que viene vendrá Noah, Lindsay y Lucy a una piscinada, será nuestra ultima reunión antes de irnos de vacaciones

**Sh: **Rachel que te hemos dicho de hacer planes sin avisarnos?

**R: **Vamos mami, solo serán ellos tres si? – Ponía ojitos de cachorro y su mama dudaba aun – Quinchel ven aquí – la cachorra llego ladrando. Rachel como pudo la cargo y entre las dos hicieron caritas

**Sh: **Cielo que dices? – miro a su mujer que reía

**A: **Por mi puede invitar a quien quiera

**Sh: **Tu nunca puedes decirle que no eh?

**A: **Como decirle que no si es igual al amor de mi vida?

**R: **Mama, se supone que yo también lo soy – las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír

**A: **Es cierto, princesa, son los amores de mi vida

-.-.-.-.-.-

La ultima semana de clases estuvo igual que la anterior para Rachel que seguía extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga. Casi no hablaba, su mirada había cambiado, seguía excusándose para no ir a su casa y de nuevo le había cancelado la pijamada.

Era sábado y Rachel esperaba ansiosa a sus tres amigos. Tenía música, botanas, refrescos y varios juegos para la piscina.

Quinchel correteaba por el jardín y su madres hacían una barbacoa para ellas y sus amigos

El timbre sonó y Rachel corrió a abrir la puerta, esperando que fuera Lucy.

**R: **Noah – dijo decepcionada

**P: **Que recibimiento – dijo irónico

**R: **Lo siento pensé que era… olvídalo. Pasa – daba espacio para que el chico pasa – vamos a la piscina

El timbre volvió a sonar Rachel le hizo una seña a Puck para que siguiera caminando mientras iba a abrir

**R: **Hola Lindsay – recibió un beso en la mejilla – pasa Noah esta atrás – la chica asintió y fue donde estaba su otro amigo

Rachel subía a su habitación cuando escucho el timbre y corrió a abrir la puerta

**R: **Lucy! – la abrazo

**L: **Hola Rach – sonreía

**R: **Pasa – se apartaba y dejaba entrar a la chica

**L: **Te he traído algo – saco de su bolso una cajita que entrego a la morena

**R: **Uno nuevo? – Lucy asintió y Rachel abrió la cajita para sacar un nuevo dije de perrito con _**QR **_grabado al reverso – Quinchel – susurro y sus lagrimas caían

**L: **No lo habíamos agregado – enseño su brazalete

Rachel abrazo a Lucy fuerte como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer se separo un poco de ella y susurro "Gracias" cuando volvía a abrazarla sus labios se rozaron haciendo que a ambas chicas se les erizara la piel y sintieran una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

Se separaron nerviosas y al mirarse a los ojos se ruborizaron desviando la mirada automáticamente.

Rachel lo supo, nada volvería a ser igual.

**R: **Lo… lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa

Tenia que volver a probar eso labios

**L: **No… im… importa – suspiro – vamos con los demás? – la morena asintió y llegaron a donde estaban los demás

- Lucy! – agitaban las manos desde la piscina Puck y Lindsay

**A: **Hola, princesa – saludaba

**Sh:** Días sin verte – besaba la cabeza de la chica – te extrañábamos por aquí – miraba a su hija que estaba ruborizada y mirando el suelo

**L: **He tenido que hacer cosas con mama

**Sh: **Bueno vayan a disfrutar la comida esta casi lista – las chicas asintieron y fueron a jugar con sus dos amigos a la piscina

-.-.-.-.-

Puck y Lindsay ya se habían ido a sus casas y Lucy esperaba que fueran a recogerla mientras tanto veían una película.

Escucharon la bocina de un auto.

**L: **Es mama

Las dos chicas se levantaron y fueron hasta la puerta donde estaba esperando el auto de Judy Fabray quien saludo desde lejos.

**L: **Debo irme – abrazo a Rachel – ten un buen verano

**R: **Igual tu – se fijo que Judy no estuviera viendo y unió sus labios con los de Lucy

**L: **Nunca olvides que te quiero muchísimo – dijo cuando se separaron aun ruborizada

**R: **No lo olvidare porque yo te quiero mucho más que eso

**L: **Debo irme – la abrazo de nuevo – Cuídate mucho – camino al auto – Despídeme de Quinchel – grito antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha

La morena se quedo viendo como el auto desaparecía y con la sensación de que seria la ultima vez que vería su querida Lucy.

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

**R: **Te amo, Lucy – susurro

-.-.-.-.-

**Lamento el retraso pero estuve toda la semana con campañas política incitando a las personas a que votaran y bueno este domingo fueron las elecciones y los resultados fueron tristes para Venezuela ya que volvió a ganar el actual presidente :( **

**Aun Hay Un Camino **


	4. Chapter 4

Dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Regreso antes de comenzar el colegio para así pasar tiempo con su amiga. Apenas llego a su casa le pidió a sus madres que la llevaran a casa de Lucy, estas aceptaron por tanta insistencia de su hija. Cuando llegaron a casa de Lucy toco el timbre, pero no salía nadie, repitió la acción y nada "Seguro siguen de vacaciones" pensó y regreso al auto con sus madres.

Todos los días iba a casa de Lucy, pero como había pasado el primer día, nadie salio.

Dos días antes de comenzar las clases regreso a casa de Lucy y como ocurría desde que regreso no había nadie. Un vecino se acerco a ella y le dijo que hace semanas se habían ido "Se llevaron todo en un camión de mudanza y sin mas se fueron" los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió al auto donde Shelby la esperaba.

No podía creerlo Lucy, su Lucy, la había abandonado. Lloro, lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando llego al colegio le conto a Noah y Lindsay y estos solo la abrazaron porque sabían lo especial que era Lucy para Rachel.

Los primeros meses fueron duros para Rachel, estaba deprimida y casi no comía, hasta Quinchel estaba deprimido y eso a Shelby y April las preocupaba mucho.

Fue superando poco a poco la partida de Lucy y decidió concentrarse en sus estudios y disfrutar de sus otros dos amigos y otros que fue haciendo al pasar los días

Cuando paso a noveno grado todo estaba mejor en el colegio tenia excelentes notas, muchos amigos y entro en el coro donde estaba como una de las voces principales.

Por culpa de unos idiotas decidieron cerrar el colegio por un año lo que dejo a muchos en el aire. Los padres de Noah, Lindsay y Rachel decidieron inscribirlos juntos en William McKinley High School donde comenzarían su penúltimo año

**Sh: **_Rachel el desayuno esta listo – _grito desde la cocina

**R: **Voy mami - grito y se miro por ultima vez en el espejo

El uniforme quedo atrás, en su nueva escuela no había uniforme así que tendría que ir como vestia normalmente. Un falda marrón, una blusa manga larga negra y unas zapatillas negras con una cabello liso un suelto serian la opción para su primer día.

Bajo a la cocina donde sus madres la esperaban para desayunar.

**R: **Buenos días – beso la mejilla de cada mujer

**- **Buenos días – respondieron ambas

**A: **Noah viene por ti? – la pequeña morena asintió

**R: **Busca a Lindsay y luego viene por mi

Desayunaron tranquilamente. Al terminar Rachel corrió a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse cuando escucho una bocina.

**R: **Me voy! – Grito – las amo – se escucho la puerta cerrar – hola chicos – dijo al subir al asiento trasero y beso la mejilla de cada uno de sus amigos

**- **Hola Rach – saludaron los dos chicos

**Li: **Aun no puedo creer que nos cambiara de colegio y a uno público – puso cara de asco

**R: **Es igual

**P: **No tendremos que usar uniforme

**Li: **Mi ropa no es para usar en la escuela

**R: **Vamos Linds no seas exagerada. Agradece que estemos juntos – Lindsay suspiro

**P: **Disfrutemos estos. Seguro habrán muchas chicas lindas – movías las cejas de forma sugerente

**Li: **Por ahora solo hay una chica que me interesa – vio de reojo a Rachel que veía por la ventanilla sin prestar atención a sus amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres chicos llegaban al estacionamiento de su nueva escuela

**P: **Tienen todo? – Las dos chicas asintieron – bueno busquemos nuestros casilleros y luego averiguamos donde tenemos clases – las dos chicas volvieron a asentir y entraron a la escuela

Los chicos fueron caminando por el pasillo buscando sus casilleros mientras observaban a los alumnos. Había de todo porristas, deportistas, nerds, góticos, entre otros.

Lindsay fue la primera en encontrar su casillero y así los otros dos encontraron los suyos. Rachel estaba a tres casilleros de Lindsay mientras Puck estaba frente y entre las dos chicas.

Observaron a un grupo de porristas iban caminando por el pasillo y como las personas se apartaban para que ellas pudieran pasar tranquilamente. Poco a poco se acercaban con un vaso en la mano cada una a un chico en silla de ruedas cerca del casillero de Lindsay.

**- **Preparado para comenzar el año, ruedas? – Pregunto una porrista que por sus facciones se notaba que era latina – el chico estaba en silencio

- te comieron la lengua, perdedor? – pregunto una pelirroja

- No perdamos mas el tiempo – volvió a decir la latina y vacio el vaso sobre el chico, acción que repitieron las demás porristas y se alejaron rieron.

El chico quedo bañado en granizado rojo. Una chica asiática se acerco a él y empujando su silla de ruedas lo llevo hasta el baño.

Puck, Lindsay y Rachel se miraron entre ellos, terminaron de acomodar sus libros y se fueron a clases

-.-.-.-.-

**R: **No puedo olvidar lo que le hicieron a ese chico

Los tres caminaban a la cafetería cuando vieron al grupo de porristas

**Li: **Ahí vienen – dijo nerviosa – no nos pueden hacer nada cierto? – Puck negó

**P: **Por supuesto que no, míranos – movió sus brazos de arriba abajo – somos calientes

**R: **No se ven muy contentas – miraba a la latina que fijo su mirada amenazadora en ella

**- **Que tenemos aquí? Carne fresca – dijo la latina

**P: **Hola chicas – sonrió coquetamente

**- **Y este quien es? – miro a Puck de arriba abajo

**P: **Noah Puckerman, aunque todos me llaman Puck, pero tu puedes decirme como quieras – le guiño un ojo. La latina comenzó a reír

- Soy Santana Lopez, co-capitana de las porristas – se presento – y su peor pesadilla – miro a los tres chicos amenazadoramente

- Yo soy Brittany Pierce – se presento una rubia alta de ojos azules que estaba junto a la latina

**Li: **Lindsay Pearce y ella… - iba a presentar a Rachel pero fue interrumpida

**S: **Un enano – se burlo de Rachel

**P: **Con mi amiga no, lindura – le dijo a Santana molesto

**R: **Rachel Corcoran Rhodes – dijo con arrogancia ignorando el comentario de la latina

**S: **Cuidadito como me hablas enano, no sabes quien soy yo

**Li: **No la llames enano! – salto la pelinegra a defender a su amiga

**S: **Ustedes serán los próximos se los aseguro – empujo con el hombro a Rachel y la porrista pelirroja a Lindsay

**P: **Adiós hermosas… ouch! Y eso por que? – se quejaba del codazo recibido por sus amigas

**R: **No ayudas, Noah

**Li: **Tengo miedo que esas chicas arruinen mi ropa

**P: **No nos harán nada, chicas – dijo seguro el chico – ahora vamos a comer

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Li: **Maldito Puck, "no nos harán nada" – imitaba su voz – esas estúpidas arruinaron mi ropa

**R: **Linds, fueron los chicos del equipo de futbol

**Li: **Es lo mismo – chillo – mira mi ropa, esta arruinada y no se consigue en este maldito pueblo – sollozaba

**R: **Terminaste de limpiarte? – ignoro sus quejas

**Li: **No tiene arreglo – suspiro frustrada – salgamos de aquí

Las dos chicas salieron del baño donde las esperaba Puck

**Li: **Eres un idiota, no tenias porque meterte con esos chicos

**P: **Ellos comenzaron a molestarme primero

**Li: **Son futbolistas sin cerebro que puedes esperar? – estaba furiosa

**R: **Paren los dos – se quejo haciendo que los dos chicos lo miraran – ya esta! Ya nos arruinaron la ropa ok? Solo quiero irme a casa – suspiro – comienzo a odiar esta escuela

**S: **Aquí están – dijo maliciosamente – pensaba que se iban a escapar?

Sin esperar respuesta Santana y el resto de las porristas arrojaron los granizados sobre los tres chicos haciendo a Rachel enfurecer.

**R: **Pero que te pasa maldita idiota? – la empujo contra los casilleros

Santana estaba sorprendida nadie tenia el valor de enfrentarse a ella

**S: **Suéltame, enano – gritaba

**R: **Escúchame y escúchame muy bien vuelves a tirar un granizado a mi o a mis amigos y sabrás quien es Rachel Corcoran Rhodes – la empujaba y se alejaba de ella caminando a la salida seguida de sus amigos. Lindsay tenía una sonrisa burlona y Puck estaba muy excitado

**S:** No me das miedo, enano. Espera conocer a la capitana, ella te hará temblar

Rachel sin parar de caminar levanto su brazo y le enseño su dedo medio


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado dos días desde su primer día de clases y no les habían lanzado otro granizado, cosa que agradecieron mentalmente ella y su ropa.

Cuando regreso a su casa el primer día sus madres no estaban así que no tuvo que dar explicaciones sobre su ropa arruinada y tampoco les dijo nada cuando regresaron.

Estaba en su casillero cuando Lindsay se le acerco

**Li: **Buenos días, Rach – beso su mejilla

**R: **Hola, Lindsay – miro a la chica por un momento y volvió la vista a su casillero – que clase tienes?

**Li: **Química

**R: **Literatura – miro al casillero de Puck – has visto a Puck?

**Li: **Lo vi cuando llegue, dijo algo referente a prepararse para una prueba y el equipo de futbol – Rachel abrió los ojos

**R: **Hará la prueba?

**Li: **Eso creo

**R: **Espero que no le hagan daño, lo del equipo de futbol no quedaron muy contentos con el sobre todo ese chico alto

**Li: **El que no se puede ver ni los pies? – la morena asintió – no creo que corra muy rápido – se encogió de hombros

**R: **Bueno debemos ir a apoyarlo desde las gradas

**Li: **Te acompaño a tu clase

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo

**Li: **Alguna chica linda a la vista? – la morena negó

**R: **Ninguna y no creo que pueda fijarme en otra, lo sabes

**Li: **Aun con Lucy? – La morena suspiro – Rachel, tienes que pasar la pagina, ella no va a regresar

**R: **Ya… ya lo sé, pero es difícil

**Li: **Tienes dos años sufriendo por ella, pensé que lo habías superado – dijo con algo de tristeza – debes pensar en otras personas, no te puedes aferrar a algo que no volverá

**R: **Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? – dijo al llegar al salón

**Li: **Esta bien, pero prométeme que vas a pensar en otras personas

**R: **Lo intentare – Lindsay sonrió y beso su mejilla

**Li: **Nos vemos en el almuerzo

**-**.-.-.-.-.-

Lindsay y Rachel se encontraban en las gradas esperando a los chicos del equipo de futbol, querían ver la prueba de Puck y apoyarlo desde ahí

**R: **Ves a Noah? – pregunto al no encontrar al muchacho por ningún lado

**Li: **No ha salido aun – miro a las porristas que practicaban – cual de ellas será la capitana? Escucho hablar de ella, pero aun no la he visto

**R: **No se y tampoco me importa. Seguro es otra a la que el poder se le subió a la cabeza

**Li: **Dicen que es muy mala

**R: **Donde escuchas todas esas cosas? – Lindsay se encogió de hombros – odio a todas esas personas que hacer sentir menos a los demás

**Li: **Son las reglas de aquí. En Dalton también ocurría

**R: **Lo prohibieron recuerdas? Te expulsaban inmediatamente por cualquier tipo de bullying

**Li: **Si, lo recuerdo

-.-.-.-.-.-

**S: **Aquellas son las chicas que te dije – le señalaba a su capitana las gradas

**- **Esas son las idiotas que no entienden como son las cosas aquí? – la latina asintió

**S: **El enano y una tal Lola o algo así

La capitana veía hacia las gradas, pero no distinguía la cara de las chicas

**- **Mañana le enseñáramos como son las cosas por aquí

**S: **Informare a las demás – la chica asentía y la otra se alejaba

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Li: **Puuuuuck – gritaba para llamar la atención del chico

**R: **Noaaaah – ayudaba a su amiga

**P: **Rachel! – la reto – no me llames así – las dos chicas rieron

**R: **Es tu nombre, NOAH – el chico frunció el ceño – anda anda y demuestra lo que tienes – este sonrió y lanzo un beso a sus dos amigas

**Li: **Mira allá esta el gigante que no puede ver sus pies – ambas rieron

**R: **Ese no es Blaine?

**Li: **Anderson?

**R: **Si, esta por allá – señala al muchacho

**Li: **Esta hablando con Puck

Blaine volteo a donde estaban las chicas y las saludo con la mano. Las dos chicas correspondieron el gesto

**R: **Con que para acá se vino

**Li: **Seguro fue por el chico ese del que estaba enamorado

**R: **Mira ya va a comenzar

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel y Lindsay esperaban a Puck en el estacionamiento. Después que término la practica la entrenadora Beiste los mando a los vestuarios donde les diría quienes pasarían a ser los nuevos miembros de los Titanes y quienes serian siendo perdedores.

Rachel miraba todo el lugar y se fijo en un grupo de chicos que se veían bastante rudos con sus motos y su ropa negra y rota, entre ellas la cabellera rosa llamo su atención. Una de las chicas la atrapo viéndolas y rápidamente volteo la cara nerviosa, temía que alguna fuera y le pegara en la nariz.

Puck regresaba mirando al suelo y las chicas se preocuparon

**R: **Oh Noah – Rachel se enganchaba a su brazo izquierdo mientras Lindsay lo hacia con el derecho

**Li: **Te recompensaremos

**P: **Prefiero que celebremos – levanto la cara con una sonrisa

**R-Li: **Idiota! – dijeron las chicas y después lo abrazaron

**R: **Felicidades

**Li: **Te lo mereces

**R: **Ahora a celebrar

**- **Van a alguna parte? – pregunta un chico

**R: **Blaine! – lo abraza

**Li: **No puedo creer que te cambiaras a esta escuela y a esta tan horrible

**R: **Lindsay!

**Li: **Que? Es verdad – se defendió

**Bl: **Lo admito, al comienzo fue duro y más para un chico gay, pero valió la pena

**R: **Y donde está el chico?

**Bl: **Kurt? Debe estar en el coro

**R: **Hay un coro? – los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron

**Bl: **Si, yo estoy en el, pero como teníamos que reclutar a los nuevos me toco faltar. Deberían unirse. Estoy seguro que los amaran

**Li: **Esa mirada no me gusta – dijo al ver a Rachel

**P: **A mi tampoco – Rachel los miro con ojitos de cachorro – No!

**Li: **Me niego – negaba con la cabeza

**R: **Por favor – hacia un puchero y Lindsay suspiraba

**Li: **Esta bien, nos uniremos a ese club

**P: **Que fácil caes – le susurra a Lindsay

**Li: **Cállate que tu entras con nosotras

**P: **Que?

**R: **Así es, Noah

**P: **Nos ganaremos un granizado diario. El coro es lo peor de aquí

**Li: **A mi nadie me lanzara un granizado

**R: **Nadie nos lanzara nada te lo aseguro – Puck suspiro

**P: **Al primero que me lance estoy fuera de acuerdo? – las dos chicas asintieron

**Bl: **Vamos por un helado y nos ponemos al día? – los tres asintieron y se fueron en sus autos a la heladería mas cercana donde hablaron y rieron por horas

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel llegaba al colegio con Lindsay a la que había recogido porque su auto lo estaban reparando

**Li: **Tienes planes para hoy?

**R: **No, mis madres tienen una cita y no creo que regresen temprano – pensó un momento – lo mas seguro es que ni vuelvan o sea que estaré sola en mi casa

**Li: **Quieres hacer algo? Podríamos decirle a Blaine y Puck y tal vez al chico rubio de la boca grande que habla na'vi

**R: **Sam Evans es lindo y gracioso

**Li: **Es raro

**R: **Y si me parece buena idea… también podemos decirle a Sugar

**Li: **Sugar?

**R: **La chica que sufre de Asperger

**Li: **Ah! Ya ya… si me parece bien… Yo le digo al rubio y tu a la loca – beso su mejilla y comenzó a caminar a su clase – nos vemos en el almuerzo

Rachel comenzó a reír por la actitud de su amiga mientras buscaba los libros en su casillero

**- **Con que tu eres la chica que trata de desequilibrar las cosas por aquí? – dijo una voz atrás de ella

**R: **No me digas que tu eres el verdugo de aquí – dijo sin voltear a ver a la persona que estaba segura era una chica por su voz

**- **Algo así, pero aquí me llaman la abeja reina

**R: **Yo te llamaría perra – volteo a ver a la chica y rápidamente ubico su mirada

**S: **Cuidadito con lo que dices, enano – amenazo la latina

**R: **Que? No sabe defenderse sola? – miro a la latina – siempre debes estar cuidándola?

**- **Ten cuidado como me hablas, enano

**R: **Tengo nombre y es Rachel Corcoran Rhodes…

**- **Marley Rose, capitana de las porristas y… - fue interrumpida

**R: **Si si tu peor pesadilla blabla… es lo único que dicen aquí – Rachel había cerrado su casillero después de tomar sus libros para comenzar a caminar a su clase y dejar atrás a las tontas porristas hasta que una chica que venía caminando atrás de ella la empujo con el hombro haciéndola caer – Pero que carajos?

- Bienvenida a McKinley, perdedora – dijo la chica de cabellera rosa

**R: **Idiota! – grito

**- **Como me has dicho? – la chica regreso sus pasos hasta donde estaba Rachel

**R: **Idiota – levanto su mirada buscando los ojos de la chica sorprendiéndose al instante

Esos ojos, esos ojos que la desestabilizaban por completo, le aceleraban el corazón y la hacia sentir las llamadas mariposas en el estomago. Esos ojos que conocía a la perfección. Esos ojos del amor de su vida y eran los mismos ojo que un día decidieron abandonarla

**R:** Lu… cy… Lucy?


	6. Chapter 6

No podía ser, no podía ser. Esta chica era delgada, la nariz la tenia diferente y con una perforación, no tenia anteojos y su cabello era rosa, ROSA, aunque se veía súper sexy, "en que estas pensando, Rachel?" pero sus ojos, definitivamente eran los ojos de su Lucy aunque estaban en otro cuerpo, pero era Lucy, SU Lucy.

**S: **Lucy? De que hablas enano? Se llama Quinn – interfirió Santana que había visto todo entre la morena y la chica de cabello rojo

**R: **Lucy Quinn Fabray – susurro para ella misma – Quinn? – volvió a decir mirando a la chica, pero esta no reaccionaba

Quinn estaba shockeada ahí estaba Rachel, su protectora, su mejor amiga, su ángel, frente a ella y no lo creía; la había reconocido después de todo su cambio físico.

**Q: **Rachel? – la morena asintió – oh dios mío – la abrazo sin poder contenerse dejando al escuadrón de porristas y varios chicos que veían todo, pasmados

Rachel no pudo contenerse y aunque quería muchas explicaciones la abrazo muy fuerte.

**Q: **Que… que haces aquí? – pregunto al separarse visiblemente emocionada

**R: **Estudio aquí

Entonces Quinn se dio cuenta de donde estaba y que se fue sin avisar de su vida.

**Q: **Rach… yo… puedo explicarlo

**R: **Nos vemos en la salida si?

**Q: **Yo… yo tengo que reunirme… con las chicas – hizo gesto a su ropa

**R: **Bueno te puedes pasar por mi casa… ya sabes donde vivo – comenzó a caminar a su clase – y no te preocupes mis madres no estarán ahí – dijo sin verla y siguió su camino

**S: **Quinn, puedes explicarme que fue todo eso?

**Q: **Ahora no, Santana – comenzó a caminar, se freno de golpe y se acerco a Marley– No quiero ningún granizado para ella entendido? – la otra entrecerró los ojos

**Ma: **Y quien eres tu para decirme a quien puedo o no lanzarle granizados?

**Q: **No olvides que yo te puse en la cima y fácilmente te puedo bajar – la otra la miro asustada y asintió – eso pensé

**S: **Que hay de sus amigos?

**Q: **Que amigos? – pregunto extrañada

**S: **El chico del mohawk y la otra que vive quejándose

**Q: **Lindsay y Puck – susurro – Ellos tampoco, entendido? – las dos chicas asintieron y Quinn se fue

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta que hace años no tocaba. Llego a pasar varias veces en su auto o cuando trotaba, pero jamás se atrevió a acercarse. Ella ya no era Lucy, Lucy había quedado atrás y no regresaría jamás.

Respiro profundo y toco el timbre. Escucho unos ladridos y unos pasos

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una pequeña morena junto a una Golden Retriever

**Q: **Es? – decía sin dejar de mirar a la perra. La morena asintió – Oh dios! Quinchel – se agacho a la altura de la perra – estas enorme – la acaricio y el animal comenzó a mover su cola feliz y lamio el rostro de Quinn que sonreía emocionada

**R: **Vamos adentro – Quinchel siguió a la morena hasta la sala donde Rachel se sentó en un sofá y la perra subió y puso su cabeza en sus piernas mientras la chica la acariciaba

Quinn se sentó frente a ellas. Sentía que debía dar explicaciones a su esposa e hijo que abandono.

**Q: **Rachel… yo

**R: **Por que lo hiciste? Por que te fuiste sin despedirte?

**Q: **Yo… yo – respiro profundo – quería dejar a Lucy atrás – la morena asintió

**R: **Por que?

**Q: **Me molestaban y yo ya no aguantaba mas… le pedí a mis padres que me inscribieran en un campamento para gordos en donde baje de peso, rogué por una operación de nariz, me pinte el cabello y nos mudamos a otra parte de Lima cerca de McKinley donde me inscribieron

**R: **Por que nunca me buscaste o decidiste contarme la verdad?

**Q: **Se que serias una de las primeras en decir que tenia que aceptarme por lo que soy y no dejar que los comentarios que hacían sobre mi aspecto físico me molestaran, pero dolían y mucho, Rach…el… Rachel! – Estaba nerviosa – y que querías? que viniera un día y te dijera "Hola, Rachel. Soy Lucy" no podía, ya había tomado una decisión

La morena estaba en silencio

**Q: **Solo espero que respetes mi decisión – la morena asintió – se que… se que te puede parecer el colmo, pero por favor no digas nada a nadie si?

**R: **Noah y Lindsay también están en Mckinley – la rubia asintió – Dalton lo cerraron este año gracias a un payaso de ultimo grado

**Q: **Por eso los transfirieron a McKinley?

**R: **Que hay de Blaine?

**Q: **Que?

**R: **Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Estudia en McKinley desde el año pasado, no te reconocio? – la rubia negó

**Q: **No hablamos mucho cuando estaba en Dalton y cuando lo transfirieron pues no me reconoció y tampoco por mi apellido… y no es que hablemos mucho ahora

**R: **No pienso ocultárselo a Lindsay y Noah – Quinn suspiro

**Q: **Esta bien puedes decirles

**R: **Lo harás tu – vio su reloj de muñeca – deben estar por llegar

**Q: **Que?

**R: **Mis madres salieron, no vienen hasta mañana y ellos dos vendrán a hacerme compañía – dijo sin mirarla – Sam Evans, Sugar Motta y Blaine también vendrán. Luego los chicos se irán y Lindsay se quedara a dormir

**Q: **Una pijamada? – sonrió

**R: **Que te importa? – pregunto cortante

Quinn se dio cuenta en ese momento que Rachel estaba molesta, como no se dio cuenta antes? Ni siquiera la mira a la cara.

También se dio cuenta como dejo de leer a Rachel con solo verla, había perdido ese… don?

**Q: **Lo lamento

**R: **Que lamentas? El abandonarme o el que yo llegara a McKinley?

**Q: **Rachel, de verdad lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Se que no debí irme así, pero quería cambiar, empezar una nueva vida… lo necesitaba – lloraba por el perdón de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga

**R: **Respeto tu decisión, pero no la apruebo ni comparto – la miraba – por favor no llores, nunca me gusto verte llorar

Quinn se limpiaba las lágrimas con su chaqueta

**Q: **Prometo compensarte y si me perdonas recuperaremos el tiempo perdido por favor – suplicaba

**R: **Lu… Quinn – se corrigió. Su Lucy había desaparecido – ahora mismo no quiero ser nada tuyo – limpio una lagrima que caía por su mejilla – cuando les expliques a los chicos quien eres te agradecería que te marcharas

**Q: **Rach… por favor

**R: **Puedes quedarte aquí, yo iré a mi habitación un momento

Rachel se levanto y subió las escaleras dejando a la rubia con Quinchel que sin pensarlo mucho también se alejo de ella.

Quería salir de ahí, pero sabia que si se iba las cosas de podrían feas… bueno mas de lo que estaban. Necesitaba que Rachel la perdonara, fue lo que mas le dolió al desaparecer a Lucy.

Rachel entraba a su habitación, cerraba la puerta tras de ella, se recostaba a ella y rompía a llorar. Estuvo todo este tiempo cerca de ella y jamás la busco, eso le demostraba lo poco importante que fue en su vida.

Entendía, de verdad entendía su cambio por que ella estuvo ahí cuando en muchas ocasiones la molestaban por su aspecto físico, pero lo que no podía perdonarle era el abandonarla y más al darse cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Los minutos pasaban y el timbre sonó. Rachel se lavo la cara y bajo a abrir, miro hacia donde estaba la rubia y se fijo que no se había movido de donde la dejo

**Li: **Rach! – saludaba – estabas llorando? – se preocupo

**R: **Pasa – ignoro la pregunta

**Li: **Estas bien? – Asintió y fueron hasta la sala donde la rubia esperaba – hola – saludaba

**Q: **Ho… hola

**Li: **Te conozco de algún lado? – entrecerró los ojos

**R: **Déjala Lindsay

**Li: **Pensé que Puck estaba aquí

**R: **Ya viene, le toco llevar a su hermanita a la práctica de tenis

**Li: **Los demás?

**R: **Vendrán un poco más tarde

**Li: **Traje mi bikini – Rachel sonreía y miraba al patio donde un hermoso sol daba brillo al césped

**R: **Quieren algo? – pregunto a las chicas

**Li-Q: **Agua, por favor – la morena asintió y fue a la cocina

Quinchel bajaba ladrando

**Li: **Quinchel! – exclamaba emocionada – hola, mi amor, me extrañaste? Te traje algo, pero no le digas a tu mama porque se va a molestar – buscaba en su bolso unas galletas para perro – aquí están – le daba unas en su mano y Quinchel las devoraba

**Q: **Le quieres mucho? – Lindsay la miro – A Quinchel – la chica asintió con énfasis

**Li: **Es maravillosa y Rachel la ama porque se la dio Lu… una amiga

**Q: **Lucy?

**Li: **La conoces? – miro a la chica detenidamente. Estaba segura que la conocía de otro lado, pero no sabia donde

**Q: **La tienes frente a ti

Lindsay abrió la boca shockeada Lucy? Lucy Caboosey? "Rachel me matara por el sobrenombre" pensaba

**Li: **No puede ser… tu? – la chica asentía lentamente con una media sonrisa que parecía una mueca

Sin más Lindsay se paro y dejo le volteo la cara de una cachetada

**R: **Lindsay!

**Li: **Como te atreves a hacerle eso? Como fuiste capaz? – la miraba con rabia

Quinn seguía con su mano en la mejilla y miraba al suelo

**R: **Lindsay, vamos cálmate por favor – agarraba a su amiga después de colocar los dos vasos en una mesilla

**Li: **Mira, Rach, es Lucy

**R: **Lo se

**Li: **Como estas tan tranq… - entonces entendió porque su amiga estaba llorando cuando llego – por ella llorabas… otra vez

**Q: **Lindsay, no quise hacerle daño. Sufrí tanto como ustedes

**Li: **Tal vez no querías, pero lo hiciste y mucho – estaba furiosa

**R: **Linds, cielo, cálmate por favor – Lindsay miraba a Rachel se soltaba de su agarre y se sentaba en el sillón cruzada de brazos – aquí tienes le entregaba el vaso – preferí traerles jugo – le daba el otro vaso a la rubia

**Q: **Gracias

**Li: **Donde estudias?

**Q: **En Mckinley – dijo en un susurro inaudible

**Li: **Donde?

**R: **Mckinley – dijo mirando a la chica de cabello rosa que seguía con la cabeza agachada

Lindsay abrió la boca, miro a Rachel y negó con la cabeza

**Li: **Eres de lo peor

Suena el timbre

**R: **Abres? – miro a Lindsay – temo que si te dejo con ella la mates

Lindsay se paro para abrirle a Puck mientras Rachel y Quinn se quedaban en absoluto silencio

**Li: **No vas a creer quien está aquí

**P: **El presidente?

**Li: **Eh? Lucy

**P: **Lucy?

**Li:** Lucy

**P: **Lucy, Lucy Caboosey?

**Li: **La misma, pero muy cambiada

Puck prácticamente corrió a la sala donde estaban las chicas

**P: **Tu? – Miro a la de cabello rosa – Esto debe ser una broma

**R: **No lo es

**P: **Que cambio… nada mal – la miraba de arriba abajo

**Li: **No dirás nada?

**P: **Estas caliente – Quinn se sonrojo aunque ya lo sabia y Rachel frunció el ceño

**Li: **El colmo, definitivamente piensas con lo que tienes entre las piernas

**P: **No te metas con el

**Q: **No cambias eh

**P: **No – miro detenidamente a la chica – por qué te fuiste?

Quinn explico sus razones nuevamente. Su logro como capitana de porristas e incluso su cambio a chica mala

**P: **Pues si te sientes mejor con tu nueva tu por mi esta bien. No apruebo la forma en la que te alejaste, éramos tus amigos y por lo visto no te importo… ni siquiera ella – señalo a Rachel. Ellos sabían la gran amistad entre las dos chicas

**Q: **Si me importaban

**Li: **Pues no pareció… ouch – se quejo del codazo de Puck

**Q: **Pero ustedes eran un barrera entre mi cambio y yo

**P: **Lo abríamos entendido – Lindsay suspiro

**Li: **Puck tiene razón, te habríamos ayudado, Lucy

**R: **Quinn – corrigió Rachel

**Li: **Quinn, Quinn, lo siento

**P: **Intentaste buscarnos?

**Q: **Lo intente, pero no pude – suspiraba – Fui a Dalton varias veces, pero no pude ni entrar al estacionamiento y… - miro a Rachel – vine para acá otras veces, pero no pude bajar del auto o seguía derecho. Llegue a trotar cerca de aquí en mis ejercicio matutinos, pero siempre al otro lado de la acera

**P: **Bueno ya esta todo dicho. Viniste aquí y es lo que importa

**R: **Te hubieses acercado a nosotros si no te reconocía? – Quinn se quedo en silencio y agacho la cabeza – lo imagine. Ya puedes irte

**P: **Rach, no crees… - recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de la morena – ok no dije nada

**Q: **Déjala Puck y gracias por escucharme y entender

**P: **No te preocupes, Lu…

**R: **Quinn

**P: **Eso, Quinn

**Q: **Nos vemos, chicos

**Li-P: **Adiós

Miro a Rachel y esta desvió la mirada y no le respondió así que sin mas salio.

Se escuchaba la puerta cerrar y una pequeña morena rompía en llanto.


	7. Chapter 7

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en el sofá del tres plazas, Rachel en el medio y Puck y Lindsay a cada lado. Ambos chicos trataban de calmarla pero era imposible. Entendían que no era fácil la situación, a ellos también les dolia, pero mas les dolia ver a Rachel en ese estado.

Cuando Quinn salió de la casa Rachel rompió a llorar desconsoladamente como si alguien muy cercano hubiese muerto. Lo que los chicos no entendían era que su corazón estaba roto.

**P: **Rachel, no te pongas así por favor

**Li: **Nos hace sufrir verte así – Le hacia daño ver a la chica de la que estaba enamorada desde hace tanto así de mal

**R: **Co…como qui…eren que – respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse – este? Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo

**P: **Rachel, debes entenderla

**R: **Que debo entender? El que no le importamos ni un poquito?

**Li: **No debió ser fácil para ella todo esto – trataba de hacerla entender – la humillaron por años, Rachel. Inclusive nosotros dos lo hicimos – se señalaba a ella y Puck – estaba sola hasta que tú llegaste

**R: **Y por estar con ella no merecía que por lo menos se despidiera?

**P: **Pero ya la encontraste y te explico todo, quieres volver a perderla? – La morena negó – dale una oportunidad, Rach. Se que tu cariño por ella podrá perdonar el abandono

**Li: **No seas tan dura. Sufrió mucho, no dejes que vuelva a pasar por eso

**P:** Se nota que aun le importas – Lindsay suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

**Li: **Puck dice la verdad. Te mira igual que lo hacia cuando estábamos en Dalton – volteo la cara "igual que yo lo hago" pensó

**P: **No te estamos pidiendo que lo hagas ahora solo… piénsalo vale? Tomate el tiempo que quieras, pero no seas tan dura

**Li: **Piénsalo si? – Acariciaba su cabello – ahora vamos para que te laves que Sam, Sugar y Blaine deben estar por llegar

**R: **Gracias, chicos – los abrazaba – son los mejores amigos que hay

Rachel subió a su habitación y saco una caja de su closet donde tenia todos los regalos que le había dado Lucy, fotos de ellas juntas y lo mas importante el brazalete con los dijes que se habían regalo. Lo agarro y no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran.

Respiro profundo y volvió a meter todo dentro de la caja y la guardo. Se fue al baño se lavo y bajo donde estaban sus amigos que ya estaban con Blaine, Sugar y Sam.

**R: **Hola – saludo a los tres chicos que se acercaron a ella y le dejaron un beso en su mejilla

**P: **Quien quiere bañarse en la piscina?

Sam, Sugar, Puck y Blaine caminaron a al patio

**R: **Pueden poner música, beber y comer lo que quieran ESTAN EN SU CASA – grito

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron Lindsay se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo por la cintura colocando su cabeza en su hombro derecho

**Li: **Estas bien? – la morena asintió

**R: **Si, Linds. Gracias – le sonrió y a Lindsay se le acelero el corazón

**Li: **Cre…creo que… ire – señalo a cualquier lado

**R: **Estas bien? – la chica asintió nerviosa

**Li: **Si si. Iré a cambiarme – camino al baño rápidamente sin esperar respuesta

Rachel hizo lo mismo que su amiga y volvió a su cuarto a ponerse su bikini azul marino.

Regreso a la piscina donde estaban sus amigos incluyendo Lindsay que se había cambiando y usaba un bikini negro.

Los chicos decidieron hacer una competencia por ver quien salpicaba mas agua. Puck fue el primero lanzándose de bomba y salpicando bastante agua.

**R-Li-Su: **10 puntos

Blaine se tiro recto y salpicando mas agua con los brazos

**R-Li-Su: **8 puntos

Sam se preparo pero un mal cálculo lo hizo caer de panza llevándose un buen golpe

**- **Uhh – dijeron todos con una mueca de dolor

**Li: **Estas bien?

**Sa: **Si – dijo con un hilo de voz

**P: **Compadre, te quedo todo rojo

**R: **Quieres algo? – Sam negó

**Sa: **Estoy bien – respiro profundo – sigamos

Así estuvieron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel y Lindsay estaban viendo una película a petición de esta ultima que aun no tenia sueño y aunque la morena estaba cansada no se negó

**Li: **Tienes mucho sueño? – dijo al ver a la morena bostezar y pestañar pesadamente

**R: **Un poco

**Li: **Pon tu cabeza aquí – señalo sus piernas. Rachel acepto y Lindsay comenzó a acariciar su cabello haciendo que Rachel se durmiera en pocos minutos – eres perfecta, Rachel Corcoran – beso su frente – no tienes una idea de lo que provocas en mi

-.-.-.-.-.-

El fin de semana pasó sin más. Lindsay estuvo con Rachel hasta que llegaron sus madres y la morena la llevo a casa.

No les comento sobre la reaparición de Lucy o ahora Quinn, prefirió guardárselo hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco o ella pudiera aceptarlo.

El domingo como siempre en familia, se quedaron en casa viendo peliculas y pasando tiempo juntas.

Llegaba el lunes y Rachel volvia a pasar por Lindsay y también por Puck.

Aparcaban en la escuela cuando vieron a Quinn bajando del que imaginaron era su auto y un chico se le acercaba por atrás abrazándola para luego besarla

**Li: **Ese no es el chico no puede ni verse los pies?

**P: **Su nombre es Finn Hudson y es el mariscal del equipo

**R: **Bien por el, espero no lo abandone

**P: **Vamos, Rachel

**Li: **No pegan, ella se ve toda malota y el bueno tiene cara de tonto tal vez si el fuese mas como Puck

**P: **Nadie puede compararse conmigo

**R: **Ya… vamos

Los tres chicos bajaban del auto de la morena y caminaban a la entrada de la escuela pasándole por un lado a Quinn quien se alejo por un momento de la boca de su novio para verlos caminar. Como siempre Puck iba en el medio con Rachel y Lindsay agarrándole los brazos

**F: **Detesto a ese chico

**Q: **Puck?

**F: **Lo conoces? – la chica asintió – entro al equipo, es demasiado presumido

**Q: **Típico de Puck – susurro riendo

**F: **Y sus dos amiguitas son iguales

**Q: **Rachel y Lindsay? – el chico asintió y luego la miro extrañado

**F: **Como las conoces?

**Q: **Las chismes corren rápido en McKinley y mas si son nuevos

**F: **Tienes razón – beso sus labios – entramos? – la chica asintió y de la mano entraron a la escuela

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel, Lindsay y Puck estaban en sus respectivos casilleros

- Que tenemos aquí? – dijo una porrista pelirroja al ver a Rachel

Lindsay al ver que se acercaba a su amiga con un granizado

**L: **Ni te atrevas – se interpuso entre ella y la morena

Rachel se volteo a ver qué ocurría

**R: **Que pasa? – miro a su amiga

**L: **Esta idiota te quiere lanzar el granizado – señalo el vaso

- Tengo nombre, idiota. Marissa Von _Bleicken_

**P: **Buen nombre para una hermosa chica, pero con mis amigas no, además esto podríamos resolverlo de otro modo, que te parece? – movía las cejas de forma sugerente

**M: **Y tu quien te crees? – le pregunto al chico

- MARISSA! – todos voltearon a ver quien gritaba y ahí estaba Quinn de la mano de Finn con su ceño fruncido – Que les dije? – Pregunto molesta – Ellos están prohibidos

**M: **Quinn… yo…

**F: **Lo mejor es que te vayas – sabia de lo que su novia era capaz cuando estaba molesta

**M: **Quinn…

**Q: **VETE! – interrumpió gritando

Rachel estaba impresionada, Quinn era respetada y temida por lo que pudo ver, muy diferente a lo que era Lucy

**Q: **No les hizo nada?

**P: **Tranqui….

**R: **No necesitamos que nadie nos defienda – interrumpió molesta – Podemos cuidarnos solos

**Q: **No permitiré que nadie les lance un granizado – la miraba a los ojos

Finn veía todo sorprendió, que hacia su novia defendiendo a los chicos nuevos? Ella era una de las primera que les enseñaba como eran las cosas en McKinley.

Se aclaro la garganta y Quinn recordó que su novio, el que no sabia de Lucy, estaba junto a ella.

**Q: **Finn, ellos son Noah Puckerman, Lindsay Pierce y… Rachel Corcoran

**F: **Hola soy Finn Hudson, el novio de Quinn – se presento estirando la mano a cada chica recibiendo un hola de parte de Lindsay, un movimiento de cabeza de Puck y una sonrisa algo forzada de Rachel – De donde se conocen?

**Q: **Ehh…

**P: **Fuimos vecinos – ayudo Puck

**Q: **Antes de mudarme y que me transfieran

**F: **Entonces se conocen de antes

**L: **Si – ayudo también. Rachel se mantenía callada

**Q: **Bueno nosotros nos vamos – dijo tomando la mano de su novio

**F: **Un placer

**R: **Si lo que sea – susurro

Los dos chicos se alejaron

**L: **Se ve algo torpe

**P: **Lo es, aun no entiendo como es el capitán

**L: **Sam me conto de sus planes para ser el nuevo capitán

**P: **Yo lo ayudare

**R: **Que cuente con nosotras – Lindsay asintió – Hoy tenemos la prueba para el coro

**P: **Ehh… Rach… yo

**R: **Ni lo sueñes, Puckerman. Entramos todos, recuerdas el todos para uno y uno para todos? – el chico rodo los ojos y asintió – pues aquí aplica y va contigo Linds – miro a la chica que asintió embobada

**P: **Quita la cara de tonta enamorada – le susurro mientras Rachel buscaba sus libros en el casillero

**L: **No molestes

**P: **Piensas decirle?

**L: **Pensaba, pero ahora apareció Lu… Quinn y no se si ella…

**P: **Habla con ella, además no creo que Lucy tenga mucha oportunidad con ella

**L: **Acaso no has visto como la mira? Sigue igual de enamorada que siempre solo que esta dolida – suspiro – ella no siente lo mismo por mi – dijo antes de comenzar a caminar a su clase – nos vemos en el almuerzo – se despidió

**R: **Que le pasa a Lindsay? – pregunto al ver a la chica alejarse. Se había distraído hablando con Sugar

**P: **Tenía que hacer algo

**Su: **Se veía triste

**R: **Es cierto, será mejor que hable con ella

**P: **Sera mejor que hables con ella en el almuerzo – la miro a los ojos y la morena entendió el mensaje de "hay que darle su espacio"

-.-.-.-.-

**Me disculpo por el retraso pero la universidad me tiene ocupadísima y en las tardes libres aprovecho de dormir y los fines de semana bueno eso los ocupo en otra cosa**

**Si llego a mas de 80 reviews actualizo :) **

**Por cierto Gracias por todos sus comentarios y me alegra haberlas sorprendido con que la capitana fuera Marley había pensado en Kitty pero para ella tengo otros planes**

**Otra cosa Quinn y Marley NUNCA tuvieron ni tendrán nada en realidad Quinn no ha tenido ni tendrá algo con alguna chica**

**Mañana es Viernes :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Otro día en McKinley y Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, el profesor se encontraba enfermo y no había asistido a clases así que tenia esas dos horas libres.

No había vuelto a hablar con Lindsay desde el día anterior ni siquiera al vio en el almuerzo como había dicho la chica. La audición para el coro quedo suspendida por la ausencia de Lindsay lo que tenia a Rachel algo preocupada. La espero en el estacionamiento para llevarla a casa, pero Puck le dijo que la chica había llamado a su madre para que la buscara temprano, cosa que extraño a Rachel porque nunca dejaba que su madre la buscara.

Sus pies la llevaron al auditorio de la escuela que se encontraba en completo silencio, se acerco poco a poco al escenario y vio a su amiga sentada a la orilla de este.

**R: **Linds – la llamo. La chica volteo a ver - ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto

**L: **Hola, Rach – saludo

**R: **Donde has estado? – volvió a preguntar y Lindsay suspiro

**L: **Pensando – dijo con desgane. Rachel se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba bien

**R: **Que ocurre?

**L: **Nada – Rachel frunció el ceño y le envió una mirada de "no me engañas". Volvió a suspirar – Solo estoy algo desanimada, ya sabes el divorcio de mis padres

**R: **Linds – se puso frente a ella – todo va a estar bien, no dejaras de verlos, piensa que es lo mejor para ellos

**L: **Lo se, pero ya no serán esas tardes en familia y no veré a papa a diario como siempre

**R: **Lo puedes ir a visitar. Si ellos siguieran juntos como tu quieres, terminarían odiándose y haciéndote mas daño a ti

**Li: **Ya lo están haciendo

**R: **Pero seria peor, porque pelearían por tu custodia y no dejarían que el otro te viera

**L: **Por que el le hizo eso? Nos traiciono a las dos – lagrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro

**R: **No lo se cielo, los hombres pueden ser muy idiotas a veces, pero no deja de ser tu papa

El padre de Lindsay había estado engañado a su esposa con diferentes mujeres desde hace dos años. La esposa lo encontró en pleno acto sexual con una de sus socias en su oficina, lo que destrozó a la señora Pierce y llevo a pedirle el divorcio inmediatamente. Lo de sus otras amantes se entero después

**L: **Aun llora cuando lo recuerda

**R: **Lo lamento mucho, Linds

**L: **No quiero que llore mas – los sollozos hacían acto de presencia y lo único que Rachel pudo hacer fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas

**R: **Ella se repondrá, tu debes ayudarla en todo lo que puedas. Tu madre es fuerte, Lindsay, como tu – beso su frente – saldrán de esto, te lo prometo, además me tienen a mi, recuerda eso

Lindsay le sonrió y siguieron abrazadas sin darse cuenta que alguien veía toda la escena desde una de las ultimas butacas del auditorio

Quinn compartía esa clase con Rachel, pero la morena no se había percatado de eso. Al tener las dos horas libres se sentó en el pasillo a escuchar música de su iPod. Rachel paso por su lado sin mirarla, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo mucho la siguió, quería o mejor dicho necesitaba hablar con ella, no quería estar alejada de la morena después de que la hubiese encontrado, no mas, suficiente con estos años separadas por su culpa.

La vio entrar al auditorio, se acerco a la puerta despacio y la vio caminar hacia otro cuerpo. Se sentó en una de las butacas y se dio cuenta que la chica era Lindsay.

Ver como Rachel la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza la hizo recordar cuando aun era Lucy y Rachel la protegía o consolaba de esa forma; la pegaba a su cuerpo y la rodeaba con sus brazos para que se sintiera segura. Sonrió, sonrió porque esa era una de las facetas de Rachel que mas le gustaban, entonces se dio cuenta, tenia que recuperarla, costara lo que costara tenia que hacerlo porque Rachel jamás dejaría de ser la persona mas especial que llego a su vida

**Q: **Hare lo que sea Rachel – susurro antes de salir del auditorio

Lindsay ya estaba mas tranquila, pero aun seguía siendo abrazada por Rachel, estar así no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, le encantaba estar rodeada por los brazos de Rachel mientras le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ella si es perfecta? Pensaba. No solo lo de sus padres la tenia mal, también estaba lo que sentía por Rachel y estaba segura que no era correspondido

Suspiro

**R: **Estas mejor? – Lindsay asintió y se separo un poco de Rachel – quieres irte a casa? – la chica la miro extrañada – que? Podemos irnos a mi casa y ver películas el resto de la tarde – Lindsay abrió los ojos

**L: **Tu? La señorita asistencia perfecta? – Rachel rio

**R: **Es por una buena causa… le avisare a Noah – saco su móvil y tecleo unas palabras

**Te esperamos en 10 minutos en el estacionamiento – R**

**R: **Listo

**L: **Estas segura, Rach? Tu asistencia perfecta quedara arruinada después de esto

**R: **No me importa, Linds. Haría lo que sea por ti

En ese momento Lindsay creyó morir "_Haría lo que sea por ti" _sonreía embobada, ahora mismo tenia muchas ganas de besarla, pero no podía ¿y si? NO! No puedes Lindsay, ella esta enamorada de otra, te lo dejo claro el primer día de clases

**L: **Gracias, Rach, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto derrotada. La morena asintió y con sus brazos entrelazados salieron del auditorio. Fueron a sus casilleros y llegaron al estacionamiento donde Puck las esperaba

**P: **Dijeron 10 y han pasado 20

**R: **tuvimos que buscar algunas cosas en nuestros casilleros

**P: **A que se debe esto? – Rachel le hizo una seña para que mirara a Lindsay que venia cabizbaja – oh! ¿Dónde compramos el helado? – sonrió y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa

**R: **Trajiste tu auto? – pregunto a Lindsay, la chica negó

**L: **Mama me trajo y le dije que me iría contigo

**R: **Perfecto, no hay que avisarle a madres – rieron

**P: **Nos vamos chicas? – las dos asintieron

**R: **Hoy conduces, Noah – le extendió las llaves del auto y se subió al asiento trasero con Lindsay

**P: **Me siento chofer – dijo en broma

**R: **Lo eres… al supermercado por favor – dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a Lindsay

Quinn los veía irse, estuvo apunto de acercarse a ellos y preguntarles si Lindsay estaba bien o porque se iban de la escuela, pero prefirió no entrometerse y que Rachel le saliera con una mala respuesta como lo había hecho el día anterior

**F: **Amor ¿estas bien? – pregunto

**Q: **Si, Finn – dijo volviendo a la realidad

**F: **Que haces aquí?

**Q: **Nada – beso sus labios – ¿vamos a clases?

**F: **Si – entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar en silencio – hay una fiesta este viernes y pensé que podrías invitar a tus amigos

**Q: **Gracias, Finn

**F: **Puckerman es del equipo de futbol, imagino que le habrán dicho, pero estaría bien que les dijeras a tus amigas para que recuperen el tiempo perdido – se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Quinn sonrió, Finn podía ser tierno cuando quería

**Q: **Les comentare

**F: **Puedo preguntar algo?

**Q: **Otra cosa? – rio

**F: **Tu me entiendes – asintió y con un adelante se atrevió a preguntar – esta chica… Rachel? – la pelirosa volvió a asentir - ¿también es una vieja amiga?

**Q: **Por que la pregunta?

**F: **Me pareció que le molestaba tu presencia ayer o tal vez fueron ideas mías – estaba confundido. Quinn suspiro

**Q: **Rachel y yo no quedamos en buenos términos antes de mudarme – Finn asintió – Pienso arreglarlo – Finn sonrió

**F: **Esa es mi chica – beso sus labios – me encanta que trates de enmendar tus errores, Quinn. Estoy a tus ordenes para lo que necesites

Lo que sea por ella – pensó Quinn

**Q: **Gracias – dijo con una sincera sonrisa

**Hola que tal su fin de semana? Tan bueno como el mío? Puro estudiar jajaja :(**

**Una cosa Finn no es malo ni lo será! Es muy buena persona y ayudara muchísimo a Quinn**

**La única chica con la que estará Quinn es Rachel y lo de Lindsay y Rachel no se sabe, para Lindsay tengo otra chica con la que – en mi opinión – se ve muuuuuuy bien**

**Se que es corto, pero tengo un examen muy importante aparte una de mis mejores amigas se enfermo y tuve que estar con ella en la clínica **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Son el sol de mi universo jajajaja me alegra que les guste el fic**

**Ahora quiero más de 90 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn estaba en su casa planeando que haría para recuperar la amistad de Rachel. Había pensando en pedirle ayuda a Puck y Lindsay porque la conocían, tal vez, un poco mas que ella, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Rechazo la invitación de sus amigas Santana, Brittany, Marley y Marissa de ir al cine, prefirió quedarse a idear un plan.

Lo poco que se le ocurría lo escribía en una pequeña libreta.

**Q: **Que tenemos? Flores, notitas, sentarme con ella en el almuerzo, guardarle asiento en las clases que compartimos, llevarle los libros, defenderla de cualquier idiota de la escuela, chocolates, una disculpa en publico, pasar mas tiempo con ella, visitar a Quinchel con la excusa de verla a ella – enumeraba cada una con sus manos – dios, Quinn, pareces una idiota con todas estas ideas estúpidas

Estaba frustrada, no se le ocurría nada bueno para demostrarle a Rachel que estaba arrepentida ¿Cómo demostrarle a alguien que puede volver a confiar en ti?

**Q: **Mierda, Quinn, lo arruinaste

Cuando se despidió de Rachel aquel sábado lloro en todo el camino a su casa y cuando llego lloro hasta quedarse dormida, porque sabría que no la vería mas, pero igual seguía decidida. Le dolía dejar a Rachel? Si, fue su primera amiga, la primera persona que no la trato mal.

Le pidió a sus padres irse de la ciudad o del país, había dado la idea de irse a Londres con su hermana; su madre lo pensó por unos segundos, pero se negó. Aceptaron mudarse de casa solo porque sabían que su hija sufría muchísimo en la escuela y aunque le habían propuesto quedarse en Dalton e ir cuando regresara delgada del campamento, Lucy se negó "quiero comenzar de cero" les dijo y ellos se mudaron.

El campamento fue una completa tortura, estuvo cerca de llamar a sus padres y pedirles que fueran por ella, pero su convicción no le permitió flaquear. El campamento termino y ella regreso a casa con el mejor resultado.

Le pidió a sus padres el cambio de nariz; su madre no estaba para nada de acuerdo, se negó completamente, pero su padre no se podía resistir a esos ojos que le rogaban por la operación y como tampoco quería verlos tristes decidió hacerlo. Lucy estaba feliz.

Cuando regreso a su casa de la operación le pidió a su madre que la llevara a cambiar su color de cabello. Su madre aunque ya estaba harta de los cambios de su hija, acepto.

Les exigió a sus padres que dejaran de llamarla Lucy, de ahora en adelante seria Quinn.

Era su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela y estaba realmente nerviosa.

Respiro profundo y camino por los pasillos con la cabeza en alto. Tenia miedo que la reconocieran, pero estaba tan cambiada que solo las personas que la conocían de verdad sabrían que era Lucy Quinn Fabray, pero en Dalton era una chica tan solitaria que seguro nadie se daría cuenta que eran la misma persona.

La cartelera con todas las actividades y grupos extracurriculares se mostraban antes ellas y una le llamo la atención CHEERIOS. Tomo el bolígrafo y escribió su nombre. Por ahí comenzaría, seria popular y nadie mas le haría daño.

Sue Sylvester quedo impresionada con la chica que inmediatamente le dio la bienvenida al equipo.

Cuando el nuevo grupo de porristas encabezado por Quinn, hizo acto de presencia en el pasillo todos se apartaron para que ellas pasaran.

Vio a un chico molestar a otro sus ojos brillaron ante una maravillosa idea que le paso por la cabeza.

A la hora del almuerzo se acerco al chico con un vaso de granizado en la mano y sin pensarlo mucho se lo tiro en la cabeza haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Al día siguiente cuando llego a la escuela todo era un caos. Los chicos populares lanzaban granizados a todos aquellos que se mostraran débiles ante ellos. Se sintió mal, pero cuando Santana López, una de las porristas nuevas, se acerco a ella entregándole un vaso de granizado, no lo pensó dos veces y se lo lanzo a una chica gordita que le recordaba a ella misma.

Ese mismo día la entrenadora la cito a su oficina para decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de ella por enseñarle a todos en la escuela quien manda y sin mas la nombro capitana de las porristas.

Se gano el respeto, bueno el miedo, de todos en la escuela. Ningún chico se atrevía a mirarla a la cara y eso la hacia sentirse bien, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo.

Su primer año en McKinley paso rápido tenia a sus amigas Santana, Brittany, Marley y Marrisa, todas estaban en la escuadra de porristas con ella.

Muchos chicos estaban tras ella, le llevaban los libros, le hacían la tarea, le regalaban flores, la invitaba salir; aceptaba, pero con ninguno pasaba a mayores hasta que llego Finn Hudson, el mariscal de campo y capitán del equipo de futbol. El chico demostró lo mucho que la quería y que de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Cuando hicieron pública su relación la escuela se volvió loca y se volvieron mucho mas populares de lo que ya eran.

Así paso también su segundo año en McKinley.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y Quinn se sentía que le sentía faltando algo y recordó a Rachel, extrañaba a la que era su mejor amiga y como todos los días en su rutina de ejercicios paso frente a su casa; tenia ganas de tocar el timbre, pero seguía su camino, era mejor así.

Una semana después de regresar de Londres, sus padres tuvieron que viajar por negocios dejándola a ella sola todo el fin de semana.

Aburrida y algo deprimida, subió a su auto y comenzó a recorrer las calles de Lima y sin darse cuenta la llevaron a la casa de las Corcoran Rhodes. Las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro estaba molesta con ella mismo

**Q: **No puedes hacerlo, Quinn, te odiara – se dijo y arranco el auto terminando en bar, con su identificación falsa, conseguida por Santana, le permitieron entrar y beber algunas cervezas.

Dos chicas se sentaron a cada lado de ella, tenían pinta de moteras, estando sobria se asustaría, pero como no lo estaba, poco le importo y comenzó a hablar con ellas y contarle de todos sus problemas y lo mucho que extrañaba a su vieja amiga Rachel.

Amanecio en su casa y al bajar encontró a sus dos nuevas amigas

**Q: **Que paso anoche?

-Bebiste demasiado – dijo una

**Q: **Como llegue aquí?

-Te trajimos, no es obvio? – dijo la otra

Después de eso Quinn comenzó a salir con ellas, se entero que ellas también iban a McKinley, pero se saltaban las clases.

La junta con las dos chicas y sus amigos la llevo a probar nuevas cosas como el cigarrillo, las motocicletas y el alcohol, cambio el color de su cabello a rosa y su forma de vestir a negra.

Sus padres estaban preocupados por su cambio, intentaron hablar con ella, pero adolescente rebelde al fin, no le hizo caso a sus padres.

el primer día de clases todos estaban sorprendidos del cambio de Quinn Fabray, dejo la porristas, pero no por eso dejaron de temerle, todo lo contrario, le temían aun mas.

Su relación con Finn seguía igual, el chico la apoyaba en todo porque la quería y cuando no estaba de acuerdo se lo decía, aunque aun tenía la esperanza de que su chica recapacitara y volviera a ser la misma.

Salía poco con Santana, Marley, Marissa y Brittany por estar con sus nuevos amigos, lo que tenía a las chicas molestas, pero para no alejarla mas de lo que ya estaba decidieron dejarla tranquila.

Se entero del ingreso de tres chicos, para ser especifica, dos chicas y un chico. "Las enseñaremos como con las cosas aquí" le dijo a una de sus nuevas amigas el día que una le aviso que una de las nuevas los estaba mirando, pero cuando volteo los chicos ya habían entrado al auto.

Iba caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente cuando escucho a Marley y Santana pelear con la chica nueva, poco le importo, siguió su camino, pasando por su lado y empujándola con su hombro haciéndola caer

**Q: **Bienvenida a McKinley, perdedora – le dijo a la otra que estaba en el suelo

- Pero que carajos? – la escucho decir. Ella rio y siguió caminando – Idiota – le grito

**Q: **Como me has dicho? – regreso sobre sus pasos a donde estaba la chica recogiendo sus libros

- Idiota – levanto su miranda dejando ver sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones que de molestia pasaron a impresión e incredulidad – Lu… cy… Lucy?

Ahí estaba Rachel Corcoran Rhodes después de dos años

**S: **Lucy? De que hablas enano? Se llama Quinn – interfirió Santana que había visto todo entre la morena y la chica de cabello rosa

"Enano? Le dijo enano a Rach? Después me encargare de ella" pensaba Quinn

**R: **Quinn? – volvió a decir mirando a Quinn, pero esta no reaccionaba

Quinn estaba shockeada ahí estaba Rachel, su protectora, su mejor amiga, su ángel, frente a ella y no lo creía. La había reconocido después de todo su cambio físico

**Q: **Rachel? – la morena asintió – oh dios mío – la abrazo sin poder contenerse dejando al escuadrón de porristas y varios chicos que veían todo pasmados. No todos los días la chica más popular abraza a la nueva.

Rachel también la abrazo y eso la hizo sentirse tan feliz como hace tanto no se sentía

**Q: **Que… que haces aquí? – pregunto al separarse visiblemente emocionada

**R: **Estudio aquí

Entonces Quinn se dio cuenta de donde estaba y que se fue sin avisar de su vida

**Q: **Rach… yo… puedo explicarlo

**R: **Nos vemos en la salida si?

**Q: **Yo… yo tengo que reunirme… con las chicas – hizo gesto a su ropa

**R: **Bueno te puedes pasar por mi casa… ya sabes donde vivo – comenzó a caminar, pero Quinn se aterro al escuchar "casa" y sus madres? – y no te preocupes mis madres no estarán ahí – dijo sin verla. Quinn entendió que Rachel la conocía a la perfección

**S: **Quinn, puedes explicarme que fue todo eso?

**Q: **Ahora no, Santana – comenzó a caminar, se freno de golpe y se acerco a Marley– No quiero ningún granizado para ella entendido? – la otra entrecerró los ojos

**Ma: **Y quien eres tu para decirme a quien puedo o no lanzarle granizados?

**Q: **No olvides que yo te puse en la cima y fácilmente te puedo bajar – la otra la miro asustada y asintió – eso pensé

**S: **Que hay de sus amigos?

**Q: **Que amigos? – pregunto extrañada

**S: **El chico del mohawk y la otra que vive quejándose

**Q: **Lindsay y Puck – susurro – Ellos tampoco entendido? – las dos chicas asintieron y Quinn se fue

Al regresar de la escuela estuvo dando vueltas por toda su habitación "¿ir o no?" se preguntaba. Se decidió por ir porque si no iba todo sería peor para ella. Al bajar se encontró con su madre

**J: **Quinnie, a donde vas? – pregunto su madre de la cocina

Quinn se detuvo, pensó en decirle todo lo que había pasado pero prefirio guardárselo para ella

**Q: **Voy a salir, mama. Vengo en un rato – su madre asintió y con un "cuídate" ella salio de la casa directo a la casa de Rachel

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando entro a su auto después de salir de la casa de Rachel, manejo sin rumbo. Cuando al fin se detuvo rompió a llorar, la había encontrado, pero no quería saber de ella "¿Cómo no? La dejaste sin explicación alguna" pensaba

**Q: **Tonta, tonta, tonta – se decía mientras lloraba

Después de un largo rato respiro profundo, se limpio un poco las lagrimas y manejo a su casa. Al llegar llamo a Marley, Santana, Brittany y Marissa para una noche de películas y, si Santana conseguía, alcohol.

Las chicas ya estaban bastante borrachas. Santana y Marissa se besaban en una esquina de la habitación como cada vez que estaban borrachas, porque solo se besaban con alguna chica cuando había suficiente alcohol como para echarle la culpa y no admitir que le gustaban las chicas.

Marley y Brittany bailaban y cantaban con el karaoke que Marley llevo porque muy en el fondo le encantaba cantar y entrar a Glee, pero no lo hacia porque era la capitana y pasaría ser una perdedora.

Quinn miraba a sus amigas desde la ventana mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Se divertían con el karaoke, también le gustaba cantar y bailar, siempre lo hacia con Rachel. Miro a Santana y Marissa, rio al recordar la primera vez que fue a una fiesta con Marissa, la chica intento besarla, pero la freno diciendo que a ella no le gustaban las chicas, además de todo eso aun recordaba el beso que Rachel le había dado aquel sábado que la vio por última vez y quería que Rachel siguiera siendo la única chica que probo sus labios.

Aspiro del cigarrillo

**Q: **Rachel – dijo suspirando y soltando todo el humo que tenia en sus pulmones

Rachel Barbra Corcoran Rhodes siempre seria la única chica de la que Lucy Quinn Fabray una vez se enamoro.

-.-.-.-.-

**Estudie muchísimo y me dio tiempo de hacer esto :)**

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero les guste**

**A seguir estudiando**


	10. Chapter 10

Un día nuevo comenzaba en McKinley. Rachel caminaba del brazo de Puck y del otro brazo Lindsay, caminaban a sus casilleros.

Rachel abrió el suyo y al abrirlo encontró una linda rosa perfectamente acomodada junto con una notita, frunció el ceño.

**R: **Quien abrió mi casillero? – susurro y tomo la nota

_**Eres la chica más hermosa que ha puesto un pie en McKinley**_

Rodo los ojos ante la ridícula nota, pero le gusto la rosa

**L: **Rach… - vio a la chica con la rosa en la mano – y eso? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**R: **Alguien lo dejo en mi casillero – le mostro la nota y al leerla frunció mas el ceño – siento que las personas se quedan sin creatividad

**L: **Sabes quien pudo ser? – la morena negó y se encogió de hombros

**R: **No me importa – Lindsay sonrió

Rachel dejo la nota y la rosa en su casillero, saco sus libros y se acerco a sus amigos para hablar un rato antes que tocaran la campana.

Alguien le toco el hombro a Rachel, la chica se volteo para encontrarse con Quinn

**Q: **Hola, Rachel – sonrió

**R: **Lu… Quinn – dijo fastidiada. Quinn sonrió aun más

**Q:** Hola, chicos – saludo a los otros dos que con la mano y un gesto con la cabeza le devolvieron el saludo – No se si ya les dijeron, pero yo quería invitarlos personalmente – los chicos la miraban esperando que hablara – este viernes habrá una fiesta en casa de la ex capitana de las porristas y me gustaría que asistieran – miro a Rachel

**P: **Por supuesto… Quinn

Lindsay miro a Puck que le hizo una seña para que aceptara y luego a Rachel que miraba a Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**L: **Iremos

**R: **yo no, de todas formas gracias por la invitación – dijo volteándose para seguir hablando con sus amigos dejando a Quinn con la boca abierta

**P: **¿Que? Rachel, es una fiesta y a ti te encantan

**R: **No tengo ganas

**L: **Rachel amas las fiestas, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que paso en la ultima? – movía las cejas de forma sugerente y Quinn solo los veía con el ceño fruncido

**R: **No quiero ir, chicos

**P: **Ahí estaremos, Lucy – Rachel lo miro de mala forma – Quinn, Quinn – rio – ahí estaremos – le sonrió a la chica que asintió y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, pero se regreso

**Q: **Rachel, puedo hablar contigo? – la morena se volteo hacia ella. Quinn estaba segura que le diría que si

**R: **No

**Q: **No? - se sorprendió - Por favor - rogo haciendo un pequeño pucherito que estuvo cerca de hacer que Rachel accediera, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad

**R: **Ya me preguntaste y te dije que no – se volteo. Quinn frunció y respiro profundo, agarro a Rachel del brazo y se la llevo a un salón vacio. Lindsay trato de detenerla pero Puck la detuvo – pero que mierda? Que te pasa? Estás loca?

**Q: **Que me pasa? Que te pasa a ti? – le pregunto molesta – trato de hablarte y me ignoras, te invito a una fiesta y no quieres asistir, te defiendo y te molestas

**R: **Que pretendes, Lu… Quinn Fabray? Que después de eso seamos las mejores amigas del mundo otra vez? Si es así, estas equivocada

**Q: **Que quieres de mi? – pregunto

**R: **No te he pedido nada, Quinn

**Q: **ENTONCES DIME POR QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE SALUDARME – gritaba molesta

**R: **PORQUE SOLO VERTE ME DUELE, PORQUE RECUERDO LO MUCHO QUE SUFRI POR TI – grito y Quinn quedo muda

**Q: **Rachel, yo lo siento… - fue interrumpida

**R: **No quiero tus disculpas, Quinn. Necesitabas cambiar porque sufriste mucho y yo lo entiendo porque estuve ahí contigo, pero no me pidas que por una disculpa, prácticamente obligada, volvamos a lo que teníamos antes

**Q: **No fue una disculpa obligada, Rachel

**R: **No lo niegues, Quinn, te conozco. Si yo no te hubiera reconocido jamás habrías ido a mi casa a explicarme porque te fuiste y estoy segura que lo hiciste porque sabes que las cosas terminarían peor sino ibas – Quinn estaba en silencio – De verdad entiendo tu cambio y tu nueva tu, que te queda fantástico, estas hermosa, aunque ya lo eras de antes – Quinn la miro con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos

**Q: **Gracias

**R: **Tal vez si he sido algo dura contigo, pero entiéndeme, mi mejor amiga se fue de la noche a la mañana sin explicación alguna, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Horrible! Mi mundo se derrumbo por completo – lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas – me sentía sola, si no fuera por mis madres, Puck y Lindsay seguiría deprimida

**Q: **De verdad lo siento, Rach. Jamás fue mi intención causarte tanto daño, lo juro – dijo llorando también

**R: **Lo se – acaricio su mejilla porque en ese momento era su Lucy quien le hablaba

**Q: **Te compensare lo prometo – la miro a los ojos – solo no me alejes de ti

**R: **La única que no debe alejarse eres tu, Lucy – beso su mejilla y salio del salón

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel entro al baño y se lavo la cara con agua sin prestar atención a quien entraba al baño

- Hola – saludo la chica

**R: **Hola – respondió sin verla

**- **Rachel Corcoran cierto? – Rachel la miro. La chica era alta, delgada, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, labios carnosos y un maravilloso cuerpo. Se acerco a Rachel – Elizabeth Langone – se presento

**R: **Rachel Corcoran Rhodes – se presento aunque la chica ya sabia quien era

**E: **Eres nueva y ya eres famosa – dijo riendo

**R: **Famosa?

**E: **Nadie se enfrenta a la furia de Santana López

**R: **Ella me tiro un granizado y desde que llegue me estaba molestando

**E: **Bienvenida a McKinley, así son las cosas por aquí

**R: **Te han tirado uno? – la chica negó

**E: **Era capitana de las porristas, pero una lesión no me dejo seguir – dijo triste – solo por eso me salvo de los granizados, pero el resto de los chicos no tienen tanta suerte, sobre todo los nuevos

**R: **Cuando comenzó esto?

**E: **Hace dos años, cuando Quinn Fabray se hizo porrista – Rachel abrió los ojos

**R: **Ella comenzó todo? – Elizabeth asintió

**E: **Un día le lanzo un granizado a un chico y desde entonces todo se volvió así. A ella le entregue el mando de las porristas

**R: **En que año estas?

**E: **Ultimo, me graduó este año

**R: **Yo el próximo

**E: **Lo se – se quedaron en silencio. Rachel estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

Quinn inicio toda esa locura de los granizados, ¿haciéndole lo mismo que le hicieron a ella en Dalton? No podía creerlo ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de eso?

**E: **Rachel – la llamo

**R: **Si?

**E: **El viernes habrá una fiesta en mi casa y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir, pero como mmm…- estaba nerviosa – mi cita – Rachel sonrió

**R: **Me encantaría – acepto la invitación de la linda chica de último año

**E: **Excelente – dijo contenta – pasare por ti a las 9, ¿te parece? – la morena asintió – perfecto – saco un papelito de su bolsillo – aquí tienes mi numero – beso su mejilla – cuídate

**R: **Igual tu – vio el papelito que con una hermosa caligrafía que tenia su nombre, su numero y un llámame escrito. Sonrió y salio del baño a la cafetería

-.-.-.-.-.-

Busco con la mirada a sus dos amigos por toda la cafetería, los localizo sentados en una mesa con Blaine, Sugar, Sam y unos chicos mas. Se acerco a ellos y con una sonrisa se sentó.

**P: **Chicos, ella es Rachel Corcoran – presento a la morena – ellos son Mike Chang, Stephanie Keysen y Lauren Becker

**R: **Hola – saludo

**P: **Ellas son de último año y Mike tiene varias clases conmigo

**E: **Hola – saludo llegando a la mesa. Rachel sonrió al ver a Elizabeth y esta se sentó entre Lauren y Stephanie

**St: **Ella es Elizabeth Langone – presento a su amiga. Todos la saludaron y Rachel le sonrió

Todos hablaban animadamente de sus vidas

**L: **Donde estabas? – le susurro

**R: **Hable con Quinn y fui al baño – miro a Elizabeth que también la miraba

**L: **Todo bien? – Rachel no le respondía, estaba mirando a la chica que se acababa de sentar. Frunció el ceño al seguir la mirada de Rachel "¿otra?" – Rachel! – la llamo. La morena volteo a verla

**R: **Decías? – Lindsay frunció más el ceño

**L: **Todo bien? – volvió a preguntar

**R: **Si, Linds, todo bien… realmente bien – susurro esto ultimo y sonrió mientras veía a Elizabeth hablar con sus dos amigas.

**Hola :) Gracias por los reviews!**

**-Juanita Fantasy: Marley y Lindsay? Lo pensé pero no me termina de cuadrar a Lindsay la prefiero con otra veamos si adivinan quien**

**Por cierto si alguna lee mi otro fic los nombres de Elizabeth, Stephanie y Lauren les sonaran porque son los mismos personajes! Me encantan ellas y las prefiero para mis fics que a los otros chicos de Glee! A los que nombro son mis personajes favoritos o los que me agradan y si Finn me agrada al igual que Cory y no no creo nada de eso que hay entre Lea y el**


	11. Chapter 11

El viernes llego rápido para todo McKinley y quienes fueron invitados a la fiesta es casa de Elizabeth Langone. Todos estaban emocionados, la fiesta en casa de Elizabeth eran las mejores del año y todo chico popular estaba invitado.

Rachel, Puck y Lindsay al salir de la escuela se habían ido a casa de la morena a pasar el rato como hacían la mayoría de veces después de ir por un helado.

**P: ¿**Nos vamos juntos? Ustedes se arreglan y luego yo las busco – propuso Puck

**L: **Me parece bien – se sentó en el sofá y Quinchel se acostó a su lado buscando cariño cosa que no tardo mucho en pasar

**R: **Ehh no lo creo

**P: ¿**No vas? Nos dijiste que irías

**R: **Voy, pero no con ustedes – dijo y los otros chicos la miraron extrañados – tengo una cita – Lindsay frunció el ceño. Puck rio pícaramente y al darse cuenta del gesto de Lindsay su sonrisa se borro

**L: ¿**Por que no nos dijiste? ¿Con quién vas?

**R: **Elizabeth Langone – los dos abrieron la boca ante la sorpresa – ella me lo pidió – dijo con una sonrisa tímida

**P: **No pierdes tiempo eh – dijo riendo. Lindsay se mantenía callada

Después del almuerzo en la cafetería no se vieron más durante el día.

Al día siguiente en la noche fue que supo de la chica. Una solicitud de amistad en Facebook de Elizabeth Langone y más tarde una amena platica por el chat donde acordaron que la pasaría buscando el viernes a las 9 de la noche.

**P: **Creo que esta noche seremos tú y yo, Linds – le dijo a la chica que aun seguía callada

**R: **¿Estás bien? – pregunto al ver que no le respondía a Puck. Se acerco a ella y le paso una mano por la cara – esta ida – le dijo a su amigo – ¡LINDSAY! – grito

**L: **¿Qué? ¿Qué? – dijo asustada

**R: **¿Dónde estabas? Porque con nosotros no – dijo riendo

**L: **Lo siento, estaba pensando que usare – dijo. Rachel no estaba del todo convencida, desde hace unos días su amiga estaba rara – Creo que es hora de irnos – le dijo a Puck

**R: **Aun es temprano – se extraño

**L: **Lo sé, Rach, pero tengo cosas que hacer y aun no se que usare – mintió

**R: **Pensé que me ayudarías a escoger lo que usare

**L: **Lo siento, Rach – beso la cabeza de Quinchel, se levanto y se acerco a la morena – nos vemos en la noche – beso su mejilla y camino a la puerta

Rachel miro a Puck que se encogió de hombros. Se levanto, beso la mejilla de su amiga

**P: **Nos vemos en la noche, tigre – salio la casa. Rachel resoplo frustrada por la actitud de su amiga

**R: **¿tu también piensas que esta actuando extraño? – le pregunto a Quinchel que ladro – debemos averiguar que le ocurre y ayudarla – beso a su mascota y subieron a su habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn y sus tres amigas se arreglaban en casa de la pelirosa, Finn pasaría por ellas a las 11 para llevarlas a la fiesta que comenzaba a las 9.

**Q: **Sigo preguntándome porque mi novio y yo tenemos que llevarlas – dijo a sus amigas

**S: **Porque a ninguna consiguió pareja para ir a la fiesta

**Q: **Les llovían invitaciones, pero ninguna acepto – dijo molesta

**M: **Britt tiene una

**S: **¿Quien?

**B: **Artie

**Ma: **¿Ruedas? – la chica asintió – ¿Cómo va a estar invitado?

**M: **Britt lo invito

**Ma:** ¿Brittany, que te hemos dicho de salir con perdedores? – hablaba para ella molesta – yo quería ir con ese chico nuevo, Puck, pero es un perdedor

**M: **Te equivocas, está en el equipo de futbol y ahora se sienta con Elizabeth y sus amigos

**S: **¿Como esos chicos siendo nuevos pasaron a ser súper populares? Porque no solo fue Puck, también están sus amigas Linla y el enano

**Q: **No le digas enano, Santana. Tienen nombre Rachel y Lindsay – no pudo evitar defender a Rachel

**S: **¿Desde cuándo las defiendes? – pregunto y se quedo en silencio – tu – Quinn la miro extrañada – tu la defendiste, te dejaste abraza ¡REGAÑASTE A MARISSA! – Dijo exaltada – nos debes una explicación, Quinn Fabray

**Q: **Ellos son viejos amigos – dijo restándole importancia

**S: **¿Qué hay de especial con el enano? – Quinn la asesino con la mirada – ¿Rachel? – la chica asintió – con Rachel

**Q: **Ella era mi mejor amiga antes de mudarme, no la volví a ver hasta que llego a McKinley

**S: **Eso explica muchas cosas – Quinn estaba aliviada, por no tener que dar más explicaciones

**M: **¿Por qué está molesta contigo? – pregunto de repente

**Q: **Ehh… no nos despedimos en los mejores términos

**Ma: **Explícate – Quinn suspiro

**Q: **Me fui sin despedirme contentas? – Las cuatro chicas la miraban – me fui sin avisar, por eso Rachel esta tan molesta conmigo

**S: **¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Q: **Teníamos que mudarnos – mintió – no quiero hablar mas de esto

**M: **¿Te mudaste a otra casa en la misma ciudad y nunca coincidieron? Lima no es muy grande – Quinn se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza – ¿quieres que te perdone? – pregunta

**Q: **Es lo que mas quiero

**S: **Te ayudaremos

**Q: **¿De verdad?

**Ma: **Por supuesto, Quinn. Somos tus amigas – las otras dos asintieron

**S: **Se por donde podrías comenzar – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro – tu cabello – Quinn frunció el ceño – que te vea como cuando la dejaste – abrió los ojos como plato era imposible Santana no podía saber su secreto – rubia y con sentido de la moda – el aire le volvió al cuerpo

**Ma: **Total y completamente de acuerdo con Santana – Marissa asintió – podríamos sorprender a todos hoy y podrías regresar a las porristas

**M: **A todos nos harías un favor volviendo a usar esa corta falda del uniforme – Santana asintió y Quinn y Marley las miraron extrañadas.

**Ma: **Ignorando eso ultimo - Marissa se sonrojo – Soy capaz de ceder mi puesto de capitana para que vuelvas

**Q: **Gracias, Marley – le sonrió agradecida. Lo pensó un rato - ¿Qué estamos esperando? Pintemos mi cabello – todas gritaron

**Ma: **Tengo una última pregunta y esta para Marissa – la pelirroja la miro – ¿a mí también me miras cuando uso el uniforme? – Marissa se sonrojo y Marley abrió la boca de manera exagerada

**S: **Como si no lo supieras – rodo los ojos – además nos mira a todas – miro a Marissa – eres muy gay – Marissa abrió la boca ofendida

**M: **Tu no te quedas atrás ¿piensas que no me doy cuenta cuando me miras o miras a las demás? – ataco

**Q: **Debo admitir que Marissa tiene razón. Eres muy gay, Santana

**Ma: **Las dos lo son. Se terminan besando cada vez que nos reunimos pensando que todas estamos borrachas y las únicas que han bebido son ustedes – Marissa y Santana estaban tan rojas como unos tomatitos – yo lo admito, me he sentido atraída por varias chicas – se sonrojo – miro a Quinn para que ayudara esta suspiro

**Q: **Yo solo por una, pero igual cuenta ¿no? – Marley asintió y las dos miraron a Santana que rodo los ojos

**S: **Yo…- suspiro – si me gustan las chicas, de hecho, solo me gustan las chicas – las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Santana. Quinn le sonrió y la abrazo

**Q: **Estoy orgullosa de ti – beso su mejilla.

Escucharon unos sollozos desde la cama, voltearon y se dieron cuenta que era Marissa ¿Cómo llego a la cama? Nadie lo sabía

**Ma: **Marissa, ¿Qué pasa? – se acerco a la chica

**M: **Me gustan las chicas y mis padres jamás lo aceptaran – lloraba mas fuerte. Marley la abrazo

Los padres de Marissa eran ese tipo de personas super conservadoras y muy apegadas a las leyes cristianas

**M: **Piensan que me casare con un chico cristiano – rio irónicamente – mi madre lo sabe y solo trata de ignorarlo como, si así el problema fuera a irse, pero no es así – lloraba – yo lo he intentado, pero no se va esto. No puedo evitar verle los pechos, las piernas, el trasero, la cara, el cabello y todo lo que tiene una chica, no puedo – lloraba - o sonrojarme cuando una me sonríe o me guiña el ojo

**Q: **Marissa, escúchame – Marissa la miro – eso esta bien, es amor y el amor no es malo; tus padres lo entenderán y sino nosotras le haremos entender ¿verdad chicas? – Las demás asintieron – no estas sola. Yo estaba enamorada de una maravillosa chica, con dos madres – sonrió bobamente y las demás levantaron una ceja – no puedes fingir toda la vida, no puedes ser infeliz por el que dirán porque nadie jamás estará conforme contigo siempre te encontraran algún defecto, pero no debes detenerte por lo que digan los demás – dijo mas para ella que para la pelirroja - vive por ti.

**M: **Gracias, Quinn – sonrió – gracias, chicas

Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse. Santana había traído una botella de vodka entre sus cosas y ellas comenzaron a beber.

Estaban terminando de maquillarse, todas estaban desinhibidas y decían lo que pensaban y sentían sin importarles nada.

**S: **Quinn – la chica la miro divertida - ¿de que chica ESTAS enamorada?

**Q: **Rachel Corcoran – dijo sin pensar y luego se arrepintió al darse cuenta lo que había dicho

**Ma-M-S: **OH MY GOD!

**Estaba viendo Friends y no pude evitar ponerlo**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Son geniales**

**Dijeron Elizabeth, Sugar, Santana, Stephanie y Lauren para Lindsay y ninguna de ellas es**

**Aquí tampoco habrá Brittana ya dije que la pareja no es de mi agrado aunque admito que no me gusto para nada su ruptura en el show y menos por una chama tan fea**

**Lizzy: Esa palabra calidad jajaja de dónde eres?**


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama viendo al techo mientras pensaba en su vida desde que llego a McKinley, granizados, hacer nuevos amigos, la entrada al Club Glee, las porristas y sobre todo encontrarse con su querida Lucy que ahora usaba su segundo nombre Quinn, pero era su Lucy y seguía igual de hermosa. Ahora había algo nuevo, Elizabeth. La chica con la que se había encontrado en el baño y la había invitado a su fiesta y como su cita ¿afortunada? Tal vez. Pensar en la fiesta y la invitación la hizo acordarse de Lindsay y su reacción esa tarde, estaba rara desde hace algunos días, pero ella no tenía idea de que le pasaba y las veces que intento hablar con ella, la evitaba o le decía que estaba bien y ella sabía de buena fuente que a Lindsay no podía presionarla o explotaría y las cosas se le irían de las manos.

**Ap: **Cielo, llego tu cita - grito su madre desde la sala

**R: **Voy - grito

Se levanto de la cama, se vio en el espejo y salió de la habitación. Llego al salón donde la esperaban sus madres y Elizabeth. La chica estaba hermosa, la miraba descaradamente de arriba abajo sin importarle que sus madres estuvieran ahí

Shelby carraspeo al darse cuenta de la actitud de su hija

**E: **Wow! Rachel, estas preciosa

**R: **Gracias… tu también lo estas

Rachel llevaba un corto vestido rojo escarlata, que le marcaba el trasero y dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas. Esto acompañado de unos tacones negros, poco maquillaje y su hermoso cabello suelto y en ondas.

Elizabeth usaba un vestido corto de rayas negras y azules y unos tacones negros, su cabello también iba suelto y completamente liso.

**R: **¿Nos vamos? - le pregunto a la chica que seguía embobada viéndola

**L: **Si si - April reía y Elizabeth se sonrojaba al máximo

**Sh: **La quiero aquí a las 11

**R: **Esto debe ser una broma - dijo molesta

**Ap: **Por supuesto que lo es, cielo. Ve y diviértete yo me encargo de la fiera - le guiño un ojo y Rachel hizo una mueca de asco porque sabía de qué control hablaba

**R: **Vámonos por favor - le dijo a Elizabeth bajito - Regreso mañana, me quedare en casa de Lindsay, no quiero arriesgarme a verlas en acción

Shelby se sonrojo y April reía picada

* * *

Elizabeth y Rachel estaban sentadas en el gran sofá de la sala del gran hogar de la familia Langone después de dar un recorrido por toda la casa.

Platicaban de todo, tenían muchas cosas en común.

**R: **Entonces eres hija única - la chica asintió

**E: **Así es, te presentaría a mis padres, pero están de viaje - hizo una mueca

**R: **¿Siempre viajan?

**L: **La mayoría del tiempo

**R: **¿Y te la pasas sola en tu casa?

**E: **Stephanie y Lauren me hacen compañía - Rachel asintió

Ella sabía lo que era estar sola en casa, cuando era pequeña le toco muchas veces, porque sus mamas viajaban muy seguido por el trabajo y aunque vivían en Nueva York ellas siempre tenían, sesiones de fotos, viajes a cualquier lado del país, entrevistas, entrega de premios y muchas cosas más a las que ella no podía acompañarlas porque era muy pequeña o la escuela, siempre la dejaban al cuidado de una niñera, aunque de eso no se quejaba, su niñera era tan hermosa como Julie Andrews en Mary Poppins pero en una versión moderna y mas complaciente.

Por suerte sus madres se dieron cuenta de su error a tiempo y decidieron dejar ese mundo y mandarse a Lima por unos años. Años que se prolongaron más de lo esperado por ellas.

**E: **Me dijiste que eras de Nueva York - la morena asiente - ¿piensan volver?

**R: **Mis madres lo desean, quieren que termine la secundaria aquí, pero yo no tengo problema en regresar por ahora no hay nada que me retenga aquí

**E: **¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

**R: **Los padres de Lindsay están más tiempo en Nueva York que aquí y la madre y hermana de Puck también planean mudarse a Nueva York

**L: **Donde piensas estudiar?

**R: **NYADA

**E: **Te escuche cantar una vez

**R: **¿Si? ¿Y qué piensas?

**E: **Pienso que pasare a visitarte todos los días a NYADA cuando este en NYU y te invitare a salir

**R: **¿Como estas tan segura que aceptare?

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de su cercanía. Rachel sabía que venía un beso y no se lo negaría, lo deseaba, Elizabeth era hermosa y la atraía mucho

**L: **Cantas como los ángeles… - susurro y justo cuando iba a besarla el timbre sonó anunciando sus primeros invitados - Maldita sea! - se dijo internamente - quien quiera que sea, no será invitado a la de fin de año - Me esperas? - le pregunto

**R: **No me iré a ningún lugar - le guiño un ojo

Elizabeth se levanto del sofá arreglo su vestido y con una sonrisa y una mirada asesina fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Brittany y Artie. "Estúpida rubia y su estúpido novio" era lo único que pensaba Elizabeth

**E: **Buenas noches, chicos. Gracias por venir - se movió para dejarlos entrar - adelante

Brittany y Artie entraron para encontrarse con Rachel

**Br: **Rachel! ¿Como estas? - la abrazo efusivamente.

Elizabeth aviso al dj que ya podía poner la música y justo después de eso el timbre comenzó a sonar y así siguió toda la noche, pero ya cualquier se encargaba de abrir la puerta

* * *

Puck y Lindsay llagaban a la fiesta, juntos como siempre.

Lindsay usando un vestido corto y naranja y Puck un pantalón negro, camisa azul y un chaleco negro.

La música retumbaba y se veía gente por todos lados, incluso algunos ya perjudicados por el alcohol y algo extra

Los dos chicos buscaban caras conocidas mientras eran escaneados por otros chicos y ex alumnos de la escuela

**P: **¿Quieres algo de beber? - pregunto a su amiga, la chica asintió

**L: **Vodka

**P: **En seguida

**L: **Te acompaño - fue tras el chico mientras miraba a todas partes buscando a Rachel y rogando porque no estuviera con esa chica Elizabeth, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchado porque las dos chicas bailaban muy pegada a la otra de forma sensual

Toda la escuela sabía las preferencias sexuales de Elizabeth, pero nadie abría la boca por temor a ser agredido ya que los padres de la chica no lo sabían ni podían enterarse. Aunque la chica ya no fuera porrista, era de las más populares y era peligroso meterse con ella.

Rachel dio media vuelta para pegar su trasero a la pelvis de la chica y seguir bailando de manera sensual como lo venían haciendo

**E: **Me encantas, Rachel Corcoran - le susurro al odio y Rachel sonrió picara

Lindsay veía toda la escena molesta, su corazón se partía de nuevo, como lo venía haciendo cuando veía a Rachel en esa situación. Sabía lo que venía, Rachel se comportaba así cuando quería que alguna chica terminara en su casa y estaba segura que lo lograría con Elizabeth. Pero esta vez ella no lo permitiría

Sin escuchar los llamados de Puck se acercaba a la pareja dispuesta a detener lo que fuera a pasar y decirle a Rachel lo que sentía por ella ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez recibía otro beso por parte de Rachel como ese que se dieron en una de las fiestas como penitencia en un juego.

Pero lamentablemente esa no era la noche de Lindsay porque el lugar quedo en completo silencio, hasta la música fue apagada por la llegada de cuatro chicas y el cambio de una en especial

Hacían acto de presencia Marissa, Marley, Santana y Quinn junto con su novio Finn. Todos los chicos los miraban, las cuatro chicas más populares de la escuela había llegado a lo que sería la fiesta del año

**E: **¿Pero qué mierda? - se quejo

Las dos chicas voltearon a donde todos miraban y Rachel se encontró con mirada penetrante de Lucy Quinn Fabray. La chica usaba un vestido negro hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, poco maquillaje y con su cabello rubio completamente liso y corto.

Perfecta, era la única palabra que tenia Rachel para describir a Quinn en ese momento

**E: **¿Que ve todo el mundo? Que siga la fiesta - dijo molesta y como si nada hubiera pasado, todos siguieron con lo suyo. Elizabeth se acerco a saludar a los recién llegado de la mano de Rachel - Chicos, gracias por venir

**Ma: **Gracias por invitarnos - hablo Marley

**E: **Siempre son bienvenidos

**F: **Hola, Rachel - saludo a la chica incitando a su novia a que también lo hiciera y se lo dio a entender cuando apretó su mano que mantenía entrelazada a la suya - ¿como estas? Estas hermosa

**R: **Hola, Finn. Muy bien, gracias y tu también estas muy guapo - dijo al verlo. El chico usaba unos pantalones grises, camisa azul, una corbata gris y su cabello perfectamente peinado. El chico sonrió agradecido - Hola, Quinn

La rubia no hablaba se había quedado embobada mirando a la morena frente a ella, estaba hermosa, pero su ceño se frunció a ver su mano entrelazada con la de Elizabeth

**Q: **Hola, Rachel - saludo al fin - seguro recuerdas a Santana, Marissa y Marley

**R: **Hola, chicas. Se ven muy bien esta noche - les dijo

Santana usaba una falda negra y una camisa manga larga de color azul marino y unos tacones de color negro. Marissa tenía un vestido marrón con lunares blancos y su cabello rojo caia en ondas. Marley en cambio usaba un vestido verde. Las tres chicas estaban hermosas y lo sabían

**S: **Ena… - recibió un codazo de parte de Quinn y una mirada de advertida de parte de Elizabeth. "Terreno peligroso" pensó la latina - Rachel, tu también te ves muy bien - y no lo decía por educación, era cierto las piernas y su trasero se veían tan bien con ese vestido y por mirada que le echaba Marissa estaba segura que también se había dado cuenta. Ya se las arreglaría con Quinn que las miraba de forma muy fea

**R: **Gracias, Santana - le dijo con una sonrisa, era consciente de las miradas de las dos chicas y al parecer Elizabeth también se dio cuenta

**E: **Bueno nosotras nos vamos… - pero fue interrumpida por unas dos nuevas personas que se acercaban a ellos

**P: **Chicos - saludo Puck - judía sexy - beso su mejilla y la atrapo en sus brazos haciendo que se rompiera el contacto entre Elizabeth y ella. Rachel sonreía al ver a sus dos amigos

**R: **Hola Linds - se acerco a la chica que no la miraba. Levanto su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla - estas hermosa - le sonrió

**L: **Tu también Rach -

**La: **Veo que por aquí faltábamos nosotras - dijo Lauren llegando con Stephanie y una chicas mas - Lindsay, estas muy guapa, el naranja es tu color - le dijo y beso su mejilla - Puck, todo un hombre - beso su mejilla - Rachel, ese trasero - lo apretó - me encanta, estas fabulosa - Hola, chicos - saludo a los demás con la mano porque no eran muy amigos

**R: **Gra-gracias - sonrió nerviosa

Así era Lauren muy sincera y si quería hacer algo lo hacía sin problema

Stephanie saludo al igual que su amiga, solo que ella no toco el trasero de Rachel pero si hizo un comentario sobre sus piernas y sobre los ojos de Lindsay que le encantaban y aunque compartían el mismo color de ojos le encantaban los de Lindsay

**St: **Chicos, ella es Kitty - presento a una pequeña rubia de vestido blanco y chaqueta de cuero marrón que se quedo viendo fijamente a Marley

**Todos: **Mucho gusto - todos se presentaron y luego de hablar un poco mas se dispersaron. Rachel se fue con Lindsay y Puck. Elizabeth con Stephanie y Lauren. Santana y Marissa fueron a conseguir alcohol. Quinn con Finn a bailar y Marley y Kitty desaparecieron.

* * *

**Lamento tardarme tanto, pero estoy de viaje y me dio tiempo de escribir esto, una pequeña escapada que me di jajaja **

**Aquí habrá Karley ME ENCANTA la pareja me parecen geniales  
Se que el capitulo es medio aburrido, pero no me gusta hacerlo tan largo prometo actualización pronto si son generosos con los reviews para antes de lo que imaginan**

**Quiero recomendar los siguientes fics que me encantan:**

**13 Horas: /s/8743940/1/13-Horas y todos los fics de ella**

**The Shape Shifter: /s/8540742/1/The-Shape-Shifter**

**Got To Get You Into My Life: /s/8621187/1/Got-To-Get-You-Into-My-Life**

**Mi destino siempre fuiste tú: /s/8256830/1/Mi-destino-siempre-fuiste-tú**

**Esta vez no te dejaré marchar: /s/8732203/1/Esta-vez-no-te-dejaré-marchar**

**Puntos Suspensivos: /s/8756832/1/Puntos-Suspensivos**

**Deseos: /s/8723047/1/Deseos su otro fic también esta genial**

**Lazos de amor: /s/8627975/1/Lazos-de-amor**

**Tiempo: /s/8572861/1/Tiempo está bastante divertido**

**Tu guardián: /s/7292098/1/Tu-guardián**

**Maravillosos todos, espero los lean porque son los que me entretienen cuando actualizan**

**Antes que lo olviden y papa me encuentre tengo un one shot /s/8763421/1/Se-supone-que leeanlo y déjenme su opinión!**

**Felices fiestas y que sueñen con Dianna y Lea haciendo una porno porque ACHELE IS BACK**


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel, Puck y Lindsay estaban sentados en uno sofá con sus bebidas en las manos mientras veían a los demás bailando y divirtiéndose.

Puck ya tenia varios tragos encima, estaba mas alegre de lo normal y decía cosas sin pensar.

**P: **Rach, Elizabeth de verdad quiere contigo – dijo al ver que la chica no les sacaba la mirada de encima – yo tu no perdería mas el tiempo e iría tras ese bombón – en este punto a Puck no le importaban sus comentarios o a quien lastimaba

**R: **Lo se y no le soy indiferente… - iba a seguir hablando pero se fijo en alguien que bailaba con sus amigas y movía sus caderas de una forma tan sensual que dejo hipnotizada a Rachel – es preciosa – susurro para ella misma. Lindsay siguió la mirada de Rachel que fue a parar a Quinn – ¿Todos los colores de cabello se le verán tan bien? Seguro que si, pero rubio, definitivamente, es mi favorito.

Lindsay suspiro frustrada y sin más se levanto. Camino al baño, pero estaba ocupada decidió subir y buscar tras algunas de esas puertas el baño, pero antes agarro una botella de ron que había en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso completamente puro, lo necesitaba.

Llego al pasillo tres puertas del lado izquierdo y dos del derecho, se decidió por la primera puerta del lado derecho, pero no contaba con encontrarse una cabellera rubia y otra rojiza en plena acción

**L: **Oh Dios, lo siento - y sin mas cerro la puerta

Marley miraba a Kitty preocupada

**K: **No te preocupes, linda. Nos podemos asegurar que no diga nada – le guiño un ojo y comenzó a besar su cuello

**Ma: **No… puedo – suspiro – hacerle nada

**K: **Tu no, pero yo si – mordió su cuello – volvamos a donde estábamos – se levanto de la cama y fue por su bolso – he traído algo que tal vez te guste – unas esposas – ya fuimos suave y tranquilo ahora vamos a lo divertido y realmente bueno

* * *

Quinn bailaba con sus amigas, Finn no era de bailar, así que estaba sentado conversando con sus otros amigos mientras su chica bailaba.

**M: **Pobre Finn, cuando se entere que su chica esta enamorada de otra – le dijo a la rubia burlona

**Q: **No seas tonta, Marissa. Eso no sucederá

**S: **¿Que pretendes tener a Rachel de amante? – la rubia abrió los ojos como platos

**Q: **En ningún momento he pensado eso. Con Rachel no tengo posibilidad alguna, ella me odia por lo que le hice y yo no se que hacer para que me perdone

**S: **Vamos, Q, no seas idiota, desde que comenzamos a bailar la enana no deja de mirarte – inmediatamente Quinn miro a la morena que la veía fijamente – aunque podría estar mirándome a mi – dijo para molestar a la rubia, pero esta poca atención le prestó – ¿quién no? O sea mírame soy muy caliente – Marissa asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón y Santana al darse cuenta que la rubia no le prestaba atención se molesto – ves, ya quedo colgada mirando a la enana de voz chillona y piernas espectaculares

**M: **Totalmente de acuerdo con lo de las piernas y con ese vestido mas

**Q: **Completamente de acuerdo – dijo hipnotizada

En ese momento a Santana se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

**S: **Sabes, estoy segura que la enana juega para nuestro equipo, Marissa. Tal vez podríamos darle la bienvenida al mejor estilo nuestro

**M: **Eso me gustaría mucho – siguió el juego – la he visto como se lame los labios con la lengua y es realmente sexy – se lamio los labios ella

**S: **El otro día la vi comiendo un helado y debo admitir que yo quería ser ese helado, como lo lamia – la respiración de Quinn había cambiado, su corazón estaba acelerado y tenia mas calor de lo normal – definitivamente con ella la pasaríamos en grande – Marissa asintió

**Q: **Ne-necesito una bebida – rápidamente se alejo de sus amigas

**S: **Hoy tenemos que lograr que Q bese al hobbit

**M: **Esta bien, pero primero iré al baño

Marissa acostumbrada a estas fiestas sabia que el baño de de abajo estaría ocupado por algún chico teniendo sexo así que directamente subió al baño de arriba. Sin tocar entro y se encontró con una pelinegra de ojos azules y vestido naranja llorando que la miraba indefensa.

**M: **Lo siento, yo… yo no quería molestarte – iba a cerrar la puerta, pero algo le decía que no la dejara sola – ¿por qué lloras? No deberías llorar

Lindsay se incorporo inmediatamente se lavo la cara

**L: **No es asunto tuyo

**M: **¿Eres Lindsay no? La amiga de Rachel – la chica ni la miraba – si si eres… ¿Por qué lloras?

**L: **Repito para que entiendas: No es asunto tuyo – se disponía a salir del baño, pero la pelirroja no la dejo

**M: **Trato de ayudarte, no es para que me trates así

**L: **Que irónico ¿no? Soy nueva en la escuela, no es para que me lancen granizados – dijo molesta

**M: **Yo solo seguía ordenes

**L: **A la mierda tus ordenes, yo me largo de aquí

**M: **¿Es Rachel? ¿Por ella lloras? – pregunto. La chica se había dado cuenta de las miradas de la pelinegra a la morena

**L: **¿Q-que has di-dicho? – Marissa sonrió triunfante

**M: **Entonces si es

**L: **No se de que hablas

**M: **Claro que lo sabes, estas toda nerviosa y no eres capaz de mirarme a la cara

**L: **La tienes muy fea

**M: **No mientas, soy hermosa… al igual que tu – Lindsay se sonrojo

**L: **Gracias

**M: **¿Qué te parece si luego de usar el baño, bailamos y bebemos algo? – sonrió coqueta

**L: **De acuerdo. Te espero afuera

**M: **Si gustas puedes acompañarme aquí adentro – las dos rieron y Lindsay salio

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada junto a Finn pensando en lo que había dicho Santana. Ella también la había visto lamerse los labios en varias ocasiones y deseo ser ella quien los lamiera o ser lamida por esa lengua.

Finn le hablaba, pero no le prestaba atención y el chico se dio cuenta

**F: **¡Quinn!

**Q: **¿Qué? ¿Qué?

**F: **Tengo rato hablándote y tu no me estas prestando atención ¿En que piensas?

**Q: **Lo siento, Finn. Cosas mías – la mirada de Quinn sin ella darse cuenta fue a parar en donde estaba Rachel que estaba con Elizabeth. La rubia frunció el ceño

Finn siguió la mirada de su chica y percibió ciertos celos de parte de ella. Entrecerró los ojos

¿Podría ser? Claro que podía ser. Sabia que Quinn le ocultaba algo y estaba segura que tenia que ver con Rachel, cuando los dos estuvieran completamente sobrios hablaría con ella, era lo mejor.

Una alegre Santana se acerco a la pareja

**S: **Jugaremos algo afuera, ¿se unen? – dijo con una sonrisa

**F: **No se, Santana, sabes que a Quinn no le gustan esos juegos – cuando la rubia vio a Rachel, Puck, Elizabeth, Sam, Mike, Lauren, Stephanie, Tina, Brittany y Artie caminar al patio no se lo pensó dos veces

**Q: **Jugaremos – dijo segura

**S: **Genial, los demás están afuera, yo iré por Marissa y Marley

**F: **¿Quinn estás segura?

**Q: **Por supuesto – los dos se levantaron y siguieron al grupo que había salido

¿Donde se metieron estas dos? Era lo que pensaba Santana mientras buscaba a sus dos amigas. Primero busquemos a Marissa, ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando estaba conmigo? El baño.

Subió al piso de arriba y vio las cinco puertas ¡Mierda! ¿Cuál era? No recordaba, así que decidió abrir la primera puerta del lado derecho

**S: **OH MY GOD – abrió la boca sorprendida y luego se formo una sonrisa maliciosa – quien te viera de sumisa – le dijo a la pelirroja

Marley estaba en cuatro mientras Kitty azotaba su trasero con la palma de su mano

**S: **Esto es muy sexy, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Jugaremos atrás y queremos que Quinn y Rachel se besen

**K: **¿La chica de vestido rojo? – Santana asintió mientras veía a Kitty de arriba abajo – ¿No es la novia de Elizabeth?

**Ma: **No es y Kitty, vístete por favor que Santana te esta comiendo con la mirada

**K: **¿Celosa? – Pregunto a la pelirroja que miro a otro lado – ¿te gusta lo que ves? – Santana asintió y luego negó

**S: **Olvídalo, rubia. Tengo en la mira a otra

**K: **No te preocupes. Prefiero las pelirrojas – miro a Marley que sonrió

**S: **Ahora vístanse

Salio de la habitación y fue al baño que estaba vacío ¿Dónde te metiste Marissa? Siguió buscando y la encontró bailando pegada a Lindsay.

Lo mejor será dejar a esas dos ahí donde están. También sabia que la pelinegra estaba enamorada de Rachel, era prefiere ahorrarle ese mal trago.

* * *

**S: **¿Todos listos? He traído una botella de vodka, ron y unos cigarros - dijo con una sonrisa al llegar

**Q: **Ya era hora, Santana. Tenemos mucho rato esperando por ti

**S: **No te quejes, rubia. Además me lo agradecerás después

**La: **¿Qué jugaremos? - pregunto más alegre de lo normal

**R: **Siento que todos terminaremos borrachos

**Ma: **Ese el punto y créeme la fiesta no es ni la mitad de lo que se convertirá en un rato - Rachel miro a Elizabeth se asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa y luego beso su mejilla. Quinn las miraba con el ceño fruncido

**R: **No perdamos tiempo entonces - dijo quitándole la botella de vodka a Santana de su mano y tomando directamente

**S: **Eso, enana - choco su mano con la de Rachel

**R: **Aun no estoy tan ebria para que me llames así, López

Todos comenzaron a reír e hicieron lo mismo que la morena

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado y todos reían y decían incoherencias, las dos botellas se habían transformado en seis. Todos estaban ebrios, menos Finn que veía a su chica como buscaba tocar a Rachel de cualquier forma o simplemente estar cerca de ella. La mayoría de las veces que estaba alcoholizada se ponía de muy mal humor y por primera vez la veía cariñosa. Ahora más seguro que nunca hablaría con la rubia.

Habían jugado never have I ever y la botella donde para mala suerte de Quinn no pudo besar a Rachel; al parecer la suerte no estaba con ella. Rachel tampoco pudo besar a Elizabeth, pero si beso a todos los demás, inclusive a Finn.

**R: **Quiero bailaaaaaaaar - grito

**S: **Vamos a bailaaar - la siguió tambaleándose. Los demás en el mismo estado las siguieron a donde estaba un gran grupo de gente bailando

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento todos bebían, gritaban, nadaban en la piscina, corrían desnudos por todo el lugar

Lindsay que también estaba ebria se acerco a su dos amigos junto con Marissa

**L: **Hoooola - le dijo a Rachel pegándola a su cuerpo

**R: **LINDSAAAY! Jajajaja - reía como idiota - ¿Dónde estabas?... Adivina - halo a Santana - ella es mi jajajaa nueva compañera de tragos ¿verdad latina? - Santana asintió efusivamente

**S: **Todo da vueltas - las dos chicas reían a carcajadas mientras Marissa las veía burlona

**M: **Están muy borrachas ustedes dos, las imagino lanzándose de la casita del árbol a la piscina

**S: **QUE BUENA IDEA! - las dos chicas corrieron torpemente a la casita del árbol

**M: **Santana, Rachel no, no - corrió tras ellas

Las dos chicas se posicionaron en la pequeña valla de la casita. Solo tenían que pasar y saltar al agua

**R: **¿Lista?

**M: **Bajen de ahí, por favor - gritaba

**S: **Lista… a la cuenta de 3

**R-S: **1…2…3 - sin escuchar las suplicas de Marissa y siendo observadas por todos los chicos de la fiesta se tiraron al agua.

Todos gritaron cuando las dos chicas salieron a la superficie

**R: **Arruine mi vestido, pero no importa, eso fue genial

**S: **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo

Rachel sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura - ¿Por qué no te lo sacas? - le susurro al oído

**R: **Tienes razón - se aparto de la persona y se saco el vestido - todos le silbaban y la gritaban - ¿Mejor? - volteo para encontrarse con Lindsay que no le sacaba la vista de su cuerpo

**L:** Perfecta - sonrió embobada y sin más se acerco a ella y la beso. Rachel correspondió el beso, a esa altura poco le importaban sus actos y ni cuenta se daba de lo que hacía - hace tanto deseaba esto - dijo al separarse. Rachel sonrió y luego se alejo

Camino a una pequeña barra improvisada donde tenían más alcohol y ella no dudo en servirse un nuevo trago.

**E: **Te estaba buscando

**R: **Ya me encontraste - le dijo con una sonrisa

**E: **Que te parece si tu y yo vamos a arriba y terminamos de sacar lo poco que te queda de ropa?

**R: **Me gusta la idea - Elizabeth se acerco a Rachel y beso sus labios - pero disfrutemos de la fiesta, aun queda mucho tiempo para nosotras - le guiño un ojo y regreso con Santana

**S: **Enana, donde estabas? Mi amiga aquí - señalo a Quinn - quiere bailar contigo

**R: **Encantada - a Rachel en ese estado olvidaba todo su "rencor" hacia Quinn y solo afloraban los buenos y verdaderos sentimientos

**S: **Yo buscare a esa amiga tuya, Stephanie -

Rachel se acerco a Quinn agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo

**R: **Desde que te vi bailar con tus amigas he querido hacer esto - se movía sensualmente - estas preciosa con tu cabello así, el rubio a es mi favorito

**Q: **Me encanta como se te veía el vestido, pero sinceramente te prefiero así - sonrió picara - no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe, Rachel Corcoran

**R: **Yo también, Lucy, mucho - se acerco a ella - y hay algo que he querido volver a probar - miro los labios y no lo pensó dos veces, termino de cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellas.

Un beso timido al comienzo. Quinn se sentía en el cielo, hace tanto anhelaba eso labios. Me está pidiendo permiso para entrar. Adelante ¡Su lengua! Ahora estoy en la gloria. Esos eran los pensamientos de Quinn

Rachel se dedicaba a transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en ese beso y cuando lo creyo conveniente, se separo.

**R: **Lucy, estoy en… - fue interrumpida por una cabellera roja

**M: **A correr, Quinn. A correr - la halo del brazo y salió con ella del lugar, tomando a Santana en el camino y chocando las tres con Marley

**Ma: **¿Pero que mierda?

**M: **Lo siento, Marley - se dirigió a Quinn - FInn te ha visto. Tenemos que irnos

**Q: **No importa, terminare con él y me quedare con Rachel - dijo sonriendo como idiota

**M: **Quinn, estas ebria, al igual que ella. Elizabeth no está contenta, Finn tampoco y Lindsay no deja de llorar porque las vieron besándose ¿lo entiendes, Quinn? - pero la rubia no estaba por la labor. Su estado de ebriedad era mayor

**Ma: **No te entenderá - le dijo a Marissa y vio al piso - Santana se quedo dormida en el suelo

**M: **Odio que se pongan así. Quinn la ha cagado en grande

**Ma: **¿Ese no era el plan? Si, lo era, pero no había pensado en Finn y… Lindsay, Elizabeth me importa poco, pero Lindsay no tiene la culpa

**Ma: **Te gusta

**M: **¿Tú no estabas ebria?

**Ma: **Hice ejercicio

**M: **Con Kitty - la chica sonrió - Lindsay me conto

**Ma: **Te gusta Lindsay eh - Marissa se sonrojo

**M: **Si, lo admito. Estas hora en cautivo y por eso no permitiré que Quinn la lastime - le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la rubia que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro -

**Q: **Ouch - se quejo

**M:** y mucho menos Rachel, no se merece el cariño de Lindsay

**Ma: **Vámonos, le pediré a Kitty que nos lleve

Las dos pelirrojas guiaron a Quinn y arrastraron a Santana al auto de Kitty que las esperaba para llevarlas a casa.

Marley le aviso a Finn que se irían y mañana podría hablar con Quinn, este acepto tranquilamente.

Marissa antes de irse se acerco a Lindsay y se ofreció llevarla a su casa, pero esta se negó diciendo que regresaría con Puck, ella estaba un poco mejor y se irían caminando.

* * *

Rachel seguía en ropa interior bailando con Lauren y Stephanie. Elizabeth se acerco a ellas

**La: **Lizzie - reía porque sabía que su amiga odiaba ese diminutivo - estamos aquí bailando con tu chica

**E: **No es mi chica - fue clara - necesito hablar con ustedes, si nos disculpas, Rachel - sin más se fue y sus amigas después de disculparse con Rachel la siguieron

Rachel busco a su dos amigos que sabia seguían en la fiesta, vio a Lindsay sentada con los pies dentro de la piscina

**R: **Hola, Linds - Lindsay la miro y volvió a mirar sus pies en el agua - ¿también estas molesta conmigo? - se sentó junto a ellas e hizo pucheros - no lo estés, cielo - se recostó en su hombro y Lindsay se aparto

**L: **Rachel, por favor, déjame sola

**R: **¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto el beso? Puedo mejorarlo - se acerco a ella, pero al pelinegra se aparto

**L: **¿NO ENTIENDES? - le grito. Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a cristalizarse - lo siento yo no quería gritarte

**R: **Quiero irme a casa y tengo frio, no encuentro mi ropa - lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Rachel. Lindsay suspiro

**L: **Yo te llevo a casa, el auto de Puck está afuera, vamos a buscarlos y nos marchamos

La morena llorando se levanto y siguió a su amiga por donde le decía a lo lejos Elizabeth la vio y se acerco

**E: **¿Por qué lloras?

**R: **Quiero ir a casa - hacia el pucherito más tierno

**E: **¿Tienen como regresar? - a las dos chicas se les había pasado un poco todo

**L: **El auto de Puck está afuera, se quedara en mi casa, no puedo llevarla así

**E: **¿Me… me puedes avisar que llegaron bien? - la pelinegra asintió - Gracias, Lindsay - las acompaño hasta el auto después de buscar a Puck y meternos en el auto. Se acerco a la morena - hablaremos cuando estés sobria ¿sí? - la morena asintió - cuídate y bebe mucha agua - beso su mejilla - adiós, Lindsay - beso la mejilla de la chica y esta se fue al asiento del conductor - adiós Puck - Lindsay arranco el auto y se fueron

* * *

**Feliz Navidad, gente bonita. Espero les hayan traído muchos regalos como a mí.**

**Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y me costó demasiado.**

**Tengo nuevas recomendaciones para esta semana:**

**De Bronx a Manhattan: /s/8150923/1/De-Bronx-a-Manhattan**

**Extraña: /s/7403147/1/EXTRAÑA**

**Inevitable: /s/8136939/1/Inevitable**

**Fuera de tu Alcance: /s/8171587/1/Fuera-de-tu-Alcance**

**Que viva la Reina: /s/8405300/1/Que-viva-la-reina**

**Selfish Town: /s/8478607/1/Selfish-Town**

**Red: /s/8729907/1/Red**

**10 Años Despues: /s/8811424/1/10-Años-Después**

**Through the Atlantic: /s/8822971/1/Through-the-Atlantic**

**La chica de mis sueños: /s/7994694/1/La-chica-de-mis-sueños**

**Nada muere en primavera: /s/8782583/1/Nada-muere-en-primavera**

**Surreal Pero Lindo: /s/8826846/1/Surreal-Pero-Lindo**

**MARAVILLOSOS FICS TODOS! Tal vez me faltan algunos pero los ire descubriendo poco a poco**


	14. Chapter 14

Eran más de las tres de la tarde y una pequeña morena se removía en la cama y comenzaba a punzarle la cabeza por la movida y llena de alcohol noche que había tenido.

"Dios mi cabeza me está matando, no debí hacerle caso a Santana de ese estúpido juego, maldita latina" se movía y sentía el cuerpo junto al suyo "mierda dónde estoy? Que hice anoche? Piensa Rachel piensa" se tocaba la sien y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos hasta que todo regreso a su mente.

**R:** Mierda! - exclamo sentándose en la cama asustada y un poco mareada, haciendo que la persona junto a ella se quejara

- Joder Rachel, cállate, me duele la cabeza -

_R:_ Lo lamento, Linds - se quedo callada un momento y cayó en cuenta de lo que le hizo a su amiga la noche anterior - Lindsay, lo siento tanto. Perdóname por favor yo… yo no quería - decía prácticamente llorando

Lindsay al escuchar sus disculpas se levanto de la cama poco a poco y miro a su amiga que lloraba y rogaba por su perdón.

**R:** Lindsay, de verdad lo siento muchísimo yo no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, soy una idiota, te lastime y te bese, soy lo peor de este mundo… por favor perdóname te juro que no lo volveré a hacer - Lindsay solo la miraba y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Rachel hablara así y había aprendido a entenderle perfectamente

**L: **Rachel, para por favor - Rachel se quedo callada y miro a su amiga - está todo bien

**R: **De verdad?

**L: **Por supuesto, Rach, ¿Cuándo te he metido? Las dos estábamos borrachas - se levanto de la cama - debes disculparte con Elizabeth y Finn

**R: **Finn? ¿Por qué Finn?

**L: **Acaso no lo recuerdas? Besaste a su novia, besaste a Quinn - la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida

**R: **Entonces fue real - susurro - ¿El nos vio?

**L: **Toda la escuela los vio y eso incluye a Elizabeth

**R: **Mierda - suspiro - lo hare, pero ahora solo me preocupas tu - miro a su amiga - de verdad lo lamento Lindsay, soy una idiota cuando bebo y te prometo que no lo hare mas sobre todo si eso hace que llores y te molestes conmigo

Lindsay estaba completamente derretida por las palabras de Rachel, ¿Cómo podía molestarse con ella cuando le decía eso?

**L: **Ya te lo dije Rachel, todo bien entre nosotras - la morena le sonrió y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y dejarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla

**R: **Te quiero tanto, Linds - Lindsay cerró los ojos disfrutando del abrazo - me iré a bañar, estoy segura que mis madres me mataran

- Podrían hacer silencio acá abajo tratamos de dormir - dijo una voz en el suelo al otro lado de la cama

**R: **Noah? - se asomo y vio a su amigo dormido en el suelo - ¿Qué haces ahí?

**P: **intentaba dormir, pero ustedes no me dejan

**R: **¿Qué haces en el suelo?

**L: **Crees que estoy tan demente como para permitir que duerma con nosotras estando borracho? Se mueve más de lo que debería y yo no quiero moretones en mi piel extremadamente blanca - Rachel rio, asintió y se metió al baño

**P: **Deberías decírselo

**L: **Créeme cuando te digo que estuve a punto de hacerlo - se dejo caer en la cama pensativa

Rachel regresaba a casa y rogaba internamente porque sus madres no estuvieran. Antes de abrir la puerta miro a Puck en su auto que le hacía caras graciosas advirtiéndole que la matarían y ella lo sabía "Maldito, Puck" era lo único que decía mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**Sh: **Pensabas entrar? - pregunto abriendo la puerta y sorprendiendo a la morena. Puck al ver salir a Shelby saludo con la mano y arranco el auto riendo - Estoy esperando - se cruzaba de brazos

**R: **¿Estoy en problemas? - Shelby asintió y la dejo pasar

**Ap: **Hola, princesa - saludo abrazando a su hija

**R: **Mama - beso su mejilla - no creerás lo que paso - le dijo susurrando

**Ap: **Cuando tu mama llame a la abuela subo a hablar contigo

**R: **Por qué esta tan molesta? Le dije que me quedaría en casa de Lindsay

**Ap: **Esta mañana llamo a Evelin para saber cómo habían llegado y le conto que regresaron muy borrachos y haciendo mucho ruido

**Sh: **_Rachel a la cocina ahora mismo_ - se escucho llamarla desde el lugar al que le exigía ir

**R: **¿Cuánto tiempo?

**Sh: **Dos semanas, no mas salidas que no sean a la escuela o tus clases y no visitas a menos que sean obligadoramente por trabajos de la escuela

**R: **Que hay de Lindsay y Puck?

**Sh: **Estoy segura que esos estarán igual de castigados que tu

**R: **Avisaste a sus padres? - estaba sorprendida

**Sh: **Lo siento, Rachel, pero Gina, Evelin y yo tenemos un trato, lo sabes. Ellas me han avisado cuando ocurre algo con ustedes y yo les aviso a ellos - Rachel suspiro frustrada

**R: **Esta bien, dos semanas… ¿se puede bajar la condena por buen comportamiento?

**Sh: **Si sigues hablando serán tres semanas - Rachel inmediatamente se calló, beso la mejilla de su madre y subió a su habitación

El domingo la paso en su casa jugando con Quinchel y nadando en la piscina le había escrito a sus dos amigos y estos le informaron que estaban también castigados por dos semanas.

Se lamento por Lindsay porque prácticamente había pagado por ellos, ya que la chica cuando llego a su casa no estaba tan bebida como los otros dos.

Un día nuevo comenzaba en McKinley y un castigada Rachel era llevada a la escuela por su madre Shelby para evitar que hiciera locuras con su auto

**Sh: **Paso por ti después del coro - Rachel bajo del auto sin responderle - te amo

**R: **Y yo a ti - podría estar molesta con sus madre, pero jamás dejaría de decirle cuanto las amaba

**P: **Ahora te trae tu mama - la morena lo fulmino con la mirada

**L: **Cierra la boca Noah, a ti también te trajo tu mama

**R: **Tu? - miro a Lindsay que asintió - se ponen de acuerdo para que los castigos sean iguales?

**P: **Quiere que me vaya directo a casa al salir de aquí, así que me busca y me trae - las dos chicas asintieron - Lista para enfrentar lo ocurrido en la fiesta - Rachel suspiro

**R: **Debo hacerlo, preparada o no

En otro lado de McKinley, específicamente en las gradas, Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson hablaban seriamente

La rubia se había quedado en casa de Marissa con sus otras amigas, la casa estaba sola porque los padres de la pelirroja estaban de viaje así que no hubo inconveniente alguno.

El domingo cuando llego a su casa se decidió a decirle a sus padres que Rachel Corcoran estudiaba en McKinley y la había reconocido, eso y toda la historia menos sus sentimiento por la morena y lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Elizabeth.

**Q: **Lo lamento, Finn

**F: **No te niego que cuando las vi me dolió un poco porque yo te quiero Quinn y la verdad esperaba que tu y yo fuésemos a la universidad, consiguiéramos un apartamento y en un futuro tuviésemos una familia juntos, pero ya veo que no podrá ser así porque estas enamorada de Rachel o te gusta, aunque estoy seguro que es lo primero

**Q:** Finn yo…

**F: **No lo niegues, Quinn. Lo veo en tus ojos cuando la miras, en tu forma de tratar de llamar su atención, intentas tocarla o estar cerca de ella como sea y buscas como loca su perdón y debo decir que lo haces muy mal - rio e hizo sonrojar a la rubia - No estoy molesto, Quinn. No puedo estarlo porque yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y Rachel me agrada - estuvieron en silencio unos segundos - esta demás decir que nuestra relación esta mas que terminada

**Q: **Te aseguro que yo cumpliría todo eso sino la quisiera - se quedo callada un momento - yo pensaba que mis sentimientos por ella se habían ido, pero siempre estuvieron aquí - respiro profundo - Eres el mejor novio que he tenido

**F: **Me alegra saberlo… ahora cuéntame la verdadera historia sobre ustedes dos - Quinn sonrió Finn era un chico maravilloso con un gran corazón

En el casillero de Santana se encontraba Marissa y Marley hablando de lo ocurrido el viernes y las posibles reacciones de Finn. Estabas esperando alguna señal para ir a salvar a su amiga, pero nada ocurría hasta que vieron que por el pasillo venían caminando Lindsay, Rachel y Puck. A Marissa se le ilumino el rostro al ver a la pelinegra

**S: **Puedes quitar esa cara? En serio voy a vomitar

**M: **No molestes, Santana, ¿crees que no se qué babeas por Stephanie? - la latina abrió la boca sorprendida de ser revelado su secreto

**Ma: **También te flecharon, Santana? - se burlo Marley

**S: **Habla la sumisa? - la sonrisa de Marley se borro

**M: **Cállense las dos - se acerco a los tres chicos - Hola - saludos a los Puck y Rachel que le regresaron el saludo - Hola, Lindsay - beso su mejilla - ¿te acompaño a tu clase?

**L: **Claro… nos vemos en el almuerzo - le dijo a sus amigos que asintieron con una sonrisa

**S: **Compañera de copas, Puck - hizo gesto con la cabeza y Rachel rio

**R: **Han visto a Quinn? Me gustaría hablar con ella

**Ma: **Esta con Finn - la cara de decepción de la morena fue las que obvia

**R: **Si la ven podrían decirle que la estoy buscando? - las dos chicas asintieron y ella se fue con Puck

**S: **Felicidades, Srta. inteligencia, la has cagado

**Ma: **No dije mentiras, ella está con Finn y no sabemos si terminaron o seguirán juntos y él le perdono lo del viernes - Santana suspiro porque su amiga tenía razón

**S: **Vamos a clases

Rachel estaba en su clase de matemática completamente aburrida, ella era buena en las matemáticas y se sabía de memoria lo que la profesora estaba explicando. Cansada saco su móvil y tecleo un mensaje para Elizabeth

**Podemos hablar? - R**

Pocos minutos después su móvil vibraba y la pantalla se iluminaba anunciando un nuevo mensaje

**Te veo en las gradas en cinco minutos - E**

Si mas se levanto de su asiento y le pidió a la profesora permiso para retirarse esta por las buenas calificaciones de la chica accedió.

Rachel se fue a las gradas donde esperaría a Elizabeth se sentó pensando en todo lo que había hecho el viernes y en lo que le diría a la chica. Espero por unos minutos cuando vio a la chica caminar hacia ella.

**R: **Hola - dijo cuando Elizabeth llego a ella

**E: **Hola - se sentó a su lado

**R: **Te debo una disculpa - respiro profundo - Cuando bebo me descontrolo, no es primera vez que me pasa, pero en el fondo lo hice porque lo deseaba - Elizabeth la escuchaba - No he sido completamente sincera contigo… yo conozco a Quinn de antes, éramos mejores amigas y yo me enamore de ella, aun lo estoy para ser honesta. Cuando ella se mudo nuestra amistad no termino muy bien. Cuando llegue aquí y la vi, estaba muy molesta con ella. Cuando la bese confirme que mis sentimientos siguen estando iguales, aunque la intente olvidar. Me gustas y mucho y yo no pretendía lastimarte en realidad no contaba con que ocurrieran esas cosas el viernes, yo solo quería disfrutar de la fiesta.

**E: **Esta bien, Rachel, no te preocupes por eso, podemos ser amigas y si en algún momento se da la oportunidad de algo entre tú y yo estaré gustosa de ser tu chica - Rachel sonrió - ahora quiero saber algo - Rachel asintió - ¿Qué hay con Lindsay?

**R: **Lindsay?

**E: **Las vi besándose

**R: **Fue algo de momento y por culpa del alcohol, ella y yo aclaramos todo - Elizabeth asintió - Gracias

**E: **Por?

**R: **Entenderme

**E: **Lo hago perfectamente créeme - la morena la miro confundida y Elizabeth suspiro - sé lo que es estar enamorada de tu mejor amiga - Rachel sonrió picara

**R: **Estas enamorada de Lauren

**E: **Que? - se puso nerviosa - ¿Qué dices?

**R: **La verdad, te mueres por ella y no sé porque pierdes el tiempo con otras chicas cuando deberías conquistarla

**E: **No quiero perder su amistad, Lauren es muy importante para mi

**R: **Yo te ayudare - le sonrió y Elizabeth la abrazo sin darse cuenta que una rubia las veía con una sonrisa triste

**Hola**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Estoy realmente apenada por abandonar el fic así, pero viaje y regrese directo a los libros. **

**Estuve leyendo algunos fics que encontré por ahí y me han gustado mucho. **

**Lenguaje del Amor: s/8934270/1/Lenguaje-del-Amor**

**Inevitable: s/8136939/1/Inevitable**

**Promise This: s/8838176/1/Promise-This**

**Preste Atención, Fabray: s/8756197/1/Preste-Atención-Fabray**

**El lado ciego del amor: s/8952051/1/el-lado-ciego-del-amor**

**Si me dejan muchos reviews prometo subir el otro cap mañana :D**

**Buenas noches, gente bonita.**


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn se fue a la clase que compartía con Marley, Santana y Marissa, historia, una de las más aburridas de todo el pensum.

Estaba sentada junto a Santana, la latina prestaba atención a la clase mientras ella pensaba en todo lo acontecido desde el viernes hasta hace un rato donde termino su relación con Finn y prometió ayudarla con Rachel.

Santana escribió algo rápido en un papelito y se lo puso a Quinn en su libreta, pero esta ni cuenta se dio; la movió un poco y tampoco, frunció el ceño, estiro un poco el brazo como haría cualquier chico en el cine y golpeo la cabeza de Quinn con la mano

**Q: **Que rayos? ¡Santana!

- Algún problema, Srta. Fabray? - pregunto la profesora

**Q: **Ninguno, disculpe - la profesora asintió y siguió explicando su clase. Quinn miro a su amiga que le hizo una seña con la mano para que mirara su libreta mientras ella seguía prestando atención a la clase

**Que paso con Finn? **

Tomo su bolígrafo y escribió

**Terminamos**

**¿Estás bien? **

**Perfectamente**

Santana miro a Quinn quien le dio una sonrisa

**El enano te estaba buscando cuando hablabas con Finn**

Al leer eso su sonrisa creció aun más. Deseaba verla, así que cuando sonó la campana corrió al salón donde estaba la morena. Podría ser algo espeluznante, pero ella sabia el horario completo de la chica.

Cuando llego, no la vio por ningún lado, por suerte encontró a Puck y Lindsay, pero estos tampoco sabían nada de ella.

Busco por los posibles lugares en donde podría estar, el estacionamiento, la biblioteca, el auditorio y salón de coro, pero no estaba, se acordó de las gradas y salió corriendo para allá, se moría por verla y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Llego a las gradas, pero su decepción fue grande al ver como Elizabeth se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola, sonrió tristemente "al menos una de las dos estará contenta" y con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla regreso adentro.

* * *

**R: **Linds! - gritaba en el auditorio, pero no veía a nadie - Lindsay Pearce - volvió a llamar y escucho las teclas del piano. Se acerco al escenario y vio a su amiga tocando - Hola

Rachel acudió al auditorio después de recibir un mensaje de parte de Lindsay donde le pedía que se vieran ahí a la hora del almuerzo porque tenia algo muy importante que decirle

**L: **Recuerdas nuestras clases de piano?

**R: **Como olvidarlas? Eras la favorita del profesor por la maravillosa conexión de tus dedos con las teclas - se sentó en el taburete junto a ella

**L: **La primera vez que te escuche cantar fue en la clase de piano, cantaste I dreamed a dream?

**R: **Lo recuerdo

**L: **Después de ese día, practique y practique esa canción esperando que algún día la cantaras conmigo

Lindsay comenzó a tocar las teclas y comenzó a cantar

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life, worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Rachel se unió a ella

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song, unsung, no wine, untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_(But the tigers come at night)_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_(As they tear your hope apart)_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_And still I dream she'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what is seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream_

_I _

_Dreamed_

**R: **Eso estuvo maravilloso - decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, cada vez que cantaba esa canción lloraba y Lindsay estaba igual

La miro a los ojos "es ahora o nunca Lindsay"

**L: **Cuando te escuche cantar esa canción quede completamente hipnotizada, sentí algo acá dentro que no había sentido nunca - señalo su pecho - escucharte cantar me llena por completo y con eso comprendí porque me sentía tan vacía cuando no estabas conmigo o porque deseaba estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte la mejilla, tomar tu mano o lo que sea contigo - suspiro - y llegue a una conclusión - la miro a los ojos - estoy completamente enamorada de ti - Rachel abrió los ojos ampliamente

**R: **Linds yo…

**L: **No espero que sea correspondido porque sé que estas enamorada de Quinn y por alguna razón te gusta Elizabeth, yo solo quería que lo supieras. Cuando me besaste el viernes y aunque estabas mu borracha moviste mi mundo por completo, sentí cosas maravillosas - ahora las lagrimas salían por sus ojos - se que son las mismas cosas que sientes cuando besas a Quinn. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Rachel no importa si yo no soy esa persona que lo hace, solo quiero verte sonreír, que cumplas tus sueños y me permitas estar ahí como tu amiga no me importa pero siempre estar contigo.

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Rachel, estaba tan molesta con ella misma por no poder corresponderle a ese ser tan maravilloso que tenia frente a ella y le declaraba su amor.

**R: **Lindsay, yo te amo, es cierto, no como tú a mí, pero igual lo hago, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí y te juro que si pudiera controlar de quien enamorarme tu serias las elegida créeme cuando te digo que jamás me alejare de ti, siempre estaré para ti y te aseguro que encontraras alguien que sienta todo esto que tú sientes por mí, por ti y tu le corresponderás porque será el amor de tu vida

Rachel poco a poco se acerco a ella y la beso y luego la abrazo

**R: **Perdóname, por favor

**L: **No tengo nada que perdonarte, Rach

**R: **Te juro que daría lo que fuera por corresponderte - unió su frente a la de Lindsay - te alejaras de mi?

**L: **No podría aunque quisiera - Rachel volvió abrazarla

Puck llego al auditorio. Lindsay le había informado de lo que haría para contarle a la morena sobre sus sentimientos. Después de estar un rato afuera decidió asomarse y al verlas abrazadas se acerco y las abrazo, porque esas dos chicas eran lo más importante para él junto a su madre y hermanita.

**P: **Las amo, princesas

Se quedaron un rato mas abrazados hasta que la alarma sonó y se separaron

**L: **Rach

**R: **Dime, cielo

**L: **Prométeme que arreglaras las cosas con Quinn, te dejaras de rencores e iras directamente a hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sientes

**R: **Pero Linds que hay…

**L: **Estaré bien, Rach - le sonrió y Rachel asintió beso la mejilla de Puck y los labios de Lindsay. Apenas Rachel salió del auditorio Lindsay empezó a llorar en los brazos de Puck

**P: **Todo estará bien, princesa

* * *

La morena se fue a su última clase del día antes del coro, tenía que encontrar a la rubia y hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que siente y ya seria decisión de ella si dejar a Finn y estar con ella o no, pero haría lo que le prometió a Lindsay

Lindsay, suspiro. Se odiaba ahora mismo ¿Cómo no lo vio? O ¿si lo sabía? ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta antes, Rachel? Todo sería más fácil, estarías con Lindsay y serias feliz

Volvió a suspiras, claro que no lo seria porque ella amaba a Lucy Quinn Fabray, aunque si no hubiese aparecido tal vez si estaría con Lindsay ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no, pero no se puede pensar en el hubiese porque no existe, esto es lo que ocurre y listo, aunque duela es así.

Entro al salón algo tarde, pero el profesor la dejo entrar, se sentó en una de las sillas del medio y presto atención a su clase, hablaría con Quinn al salir de esta.

* * *

**Otro capítulo bastante cortó y se que prometi que actualizaria ayer, pero estoy en unas evaluaciones horribles y mañana tengo otra**

**Los amores no correspondidos son una mierda y más cuando es tu mejor amiga… lo sé por experiencia **

**Me gustan Lindsay y Rachel lo admito, pero esto es faberry un día escribiré uno de ellas dos o uno con Elizabeth o tal vez las tres ;)**

**Al fic no le quedan muchos capítulos, como máximo llegara a los 20 tal vez menos (lo mas seguro)**

**Tratare de escribir más seguido para salir de este fic y del otro que tengo porque tengo muchas ideas nuevas que quiero escribir **

**Hasta el próximo cap**


	16. Chapter 16

¿Cómo en tampoco tiempo si vida había cambiado tanto? Hace menos de tres semanas había llegado a McKinley y muchas cosas habían pasado.

EL reencuentro con Lucy Quinn Fabray, el beso con Lindsay y Quinn, terminar algo que ni había comenzado con Elizabeth y la declaración de Lindsay.

Al terminar su clase y dirigirse al coro el Sr. Schuester le informo que se día estaba suspendida porque él tenía que salir de la ciudad y quedarían suspendidas por el resto de la semana, lo que a ella le alegro y fue corriendo a buscar a Quinn para poder hablar con ella, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte, busco a sus amigas, pero tampoco estaban en la escuela, entonces derrotada decidió irse al estacionamiento donde tal vez encontraría a sus amigos esperando a sus madres, pero tampoco estaban. Llamo a su mama para avisarle que ya había salido de clases y esta diez minutos después llegaba a la escuela.

Suspiro, al darse cuenta que ese día no hablaría con la rubia. Entro al auto y salió de ahí, mañana hablaría con Quinn.

* * *

El día martes al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Puck y Lindsay esperándola como siempre, juntos entraron a McKinley. Lo primero que hizo Rachel fue ir al casillero de Quinn a ver si la encontraba ahí, pero no estaba. Busco a Santana y esta le informo que la rubia aun no había llegado y que había faltado a la primera práctica del día. Se fue a su clase esperanzada de encontrarla en el almuerzo cosa que no ocurrió.

Se entero que compartía una clase con la chica cuando el profesor la nombro para la asistencia, pero nadie respondió lo que le dio a entender que Quinn no había asistido en todo el día a McKinley.

* * *

El miércoles paso igual que el martes, pero esta vez al finalizar su última clase corrió al campo de futbol donde las porristas estarían practicando. Localizo a Santana, Marissa y Marley, se acerco a ellas decidida a averiguar dónde estaba Quinn

**R: **Hola, chicas - saludo Rachel, estas le respondieron con un gesto en la cabeza - saben algo de Quinn? No ha venido a clases y yo estoy preocupada por ella

**S: **A ver hobbit por que estarías tu preocupada por Q? - pregunto cruzada de brazos y con una ceja levantada

**R: **Porque Quinn me importa y necesito aclarar algunas cosas con ella

**Ma: **Lo siento, Berry, pero no puedes hablar con Quinn además no creo que a tu novia le guste

**R: **Novia? - las miro confusa - De que hablan ustedes dos?

**S: **Quinn te vio abrazándote a Elizabeth en las gradas, llego llorando y sabes quienes tuvimos que consolarla?... NOSOTRAS - le grito sin esperar respuesta

**R: **Santana, están malinterpretando las cosas, Elizabeth no es mi novia, solo estábamos hablando

**M: **Rachel, ignóralas - miro de mala forma a sus amigas - Quinn fue a visitar a su abuela que está enferma y no vendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas - la morena asintió

**R: **Me podrían facilitar su número de teléfono?

**S: **Estas pidiendo mucho, enana - dijo molesta. Marissa rodo los ojos saco le pidió su móvil y rápidamente anoto el número de una de sus mejores amigas

**M: **Aquí tienes, Rachel - la morena le sonrió agradecida - otra cosa, atrévete a lastimarla y te mataremos

**R: **Eso va para ti con respecto a Lindsay - la pelirroja se sonrojo - Noah no sería capaz de pegarle a una mujer, pero por una de nosotras si lo haría - Marissa sonrió

**S:** Esto me enferma - puso cara de asco. Las demás rieron

**Ma: **Volvamos a la práctica antes de que Sue se moleste mas

La morena más pequeña se despidió después de volver a darle las gracias a Marissa. Sin perder tiempo llamo al número que le dio Marissa, pero esta la enviaba directo al buzón de voz, lo intento dos veces más y daba igual, decidió llamar a su mama e intentarlo más tarde.

* * *

Quinn estaba en la habitación que su abuela dejaba para ella cada vez que la iba a visitar. Su abuela estaba bastante delicada de salud, tanto que su hermana Frannie vino de Londres a estar con ellas.

Miraba el techo y recordaba el abrazo entre Elizabeth y Rachel, se le adelantaron y se recriminaba el ser tan idiota y no haberle cuando pudo, pero la morena tampoco le permitía acercarse mucho, aun no comprende como terminaron besándose.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro al recordar el beso, es cierto que estaban bajos los efectos del alcohol, eso solo la había impulsado a hacer algo que deseaba desde hace mucho que no se permitiría nunca estando sobria. Tenía miedo, si, lo sigue teniendo, la reacción de sus padres podrían ser uno de ellos, pero estos nunca han tenido problema con que personas del mismo sexo estén juntas, por ejemplo las madres de Rachel.

Por primera vez después de dos años se daba cuenta el sacrificio que hicieron sus padres por ella, dejaron atrás la bonita amistad que habían formado con la familia Corcoran Rhodes por complacerla en su cambio. Las Corcoran Rhodes era otro tema, ellas aun no la habían visto, pero imaginaba que Rachel les llego a comentar que se habían reencontrado. Tendría que disculparse con ellas por todo el daño que le hizo a su hija.

**Fr: **Quinn! - entro Frannie molesta a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta asustado a su hermana menor - Tengo horas llamándote a tu móvil y no lo atiendes

**Q: **Frannie, por que entras así? Se toca primero - dijo molesta

**Fr: **Las llamadas también se contestan y no lo has hecho - ataco - ¿Dónde está tu móvil?

**Q: **No lo se - busco en la cama, mesa de noche, escritorio y lo vio en una esquina junto a su bolso. Recordó haber llegado cansada tirar el bolso y acostarse a dormir sin importarle nada mas - aquí esta - presiono la tecla de encendido - descargado - busco el cargador y lo conecto al aparato para después encenderlo - ya puedes llamarme - le sonrió encantadoramente a lo que Frannie le respondió mostrándole el dedo medio de su mano y salió sin más - le diré a mama - grito divertida y volvió a su cómoda posición en la cama y poco a poco se quedo dormida

El sonido de su móvil anunciando un mensaje la despertó y tanteando la mesa donde estaba su móvil lo agarro, abrió los ojos un poco. Número desconocido

**Lucy, me han dicho tus amigas que tu abuela está enferma, espero se recupere. ¿Cómo estás? Rachel Corcoran**

Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo al leer ese mensaje Rachel tenía su número, le había escrito, Rachel le había escrito un mensaje de texto

**Q: **Rachel me escribió - decía sin creérselo, rápidamente marco la tecla llamar

**R: **_Lu… Quinn _- se corrigió. Quinn sonrió

**Q: **Puedes llamarme Lucy, Rachel - Rachel asintió, pero recordó que la chica no podía verla

**R: **_Claro… ¿Cómo está tu abuela? - _pregunto luego de unos de segundos en silencio

**Q: **Igual… ¿Cómo has conseguido mi numero?

**R: **_Tus amigas me lo han dado… No has venido a clases y yo me preocupe ya que compartimos una clase_

**Q: **Te preocupas por mi? - pregunto sorprendida

**R: **_Ehh… si - _dijo bajito, pero Quinn la escucho y sonrió ampliamente - _Yo necesito hablar contigo… personalmente, nos merecemos una charla por lo que paso en la fiesta _- se escuchaba nerviosa

**Q: **Rachel, podemos olvidarlo, tu… - la morena la interrumpió

**R: **_No quiero hacerlo, Lucy. No puedo hacerlo - _susurro y Quinn se puso nerviosa y a la vez feliz, pero en ese momento recordó lo que vio en las gradas

**Q: **Debes hacerlo, Rachel. Tu estas en una relación…

**R: **_En una relación? - _pregunto extrañada

**Q: **Yo las vi… a ti y a Elizabeth - En ese momento recordó lo que Santana le dijo

**R: **_Elizabeth y yo no tenemos nada, solo tenemos una linda amistad_

**Q: **En serio? - pregunto emocionada y la morena se dio cuenta cosa que la hizo sonreír

**R: **_No tengo razones para mentirte… Cuando regreses hablaremos mejor ¿De acuerdo?_

**Q: **No se si pueda esperar tanto, Rachel - dijo frustrada

**R: **_Lo bueno se hace esperar, Lucy. Seremos honesta la una con la otra, no quiero tener problemas con Finn_

**Q: **Que tiene que ver Finn?

**R: **_Es tu novio, Quinn y nos vio besarnos el día de la fiesta_

**Q: **El no es mi novio, Rachel. Ya no - Rachel sonrió a más no poder

**R: **_Eso es algo menos de que hablar, lo demás queda pendiente cuando regreses… Cuídate, Lucy_

**Q: **Cuídate, Rachel - la morena corto la llamada y se acostó de nuevo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rachel no estaba con Elizabeth, no podía olvidar el beso y quiere tener una plática honesta con ella, todo es positivo.

Se levanto de su cama, encendió las cornetas de su iPod, busco entre sus canciones U Can't Touch This de MC Hammer.

**Q: **Rachel será mi novia, Rachel será mi novia - susurraba mientras bailaba. Era tanta su emoción que no se dio cuenta que dos mujeres rubias la veían divertidas

**Fr: **Cada día está más loca - se burlaba de su hermana

**J: **Esta enamorada, Frannie - dijo mientras veía a su hija contenta

**Fr: **Del gigantón? - pregunto asqueada

**J: **No, de Rachel Corcoran Rhodes

* * *

**Holaaa :) Esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. **

**Las mamas lo saben todo sin que uno les diga algo**

**Terminare primero este fic y luego el otro**

**Quiero llegar a los 170 reviews se podran? **

**Tengo nuevos fics que recomendar **

**Vidas Paralelas: s/9001860/1/Vidas-Paralelas**

**Este cuerpo no es mío: s/9004034/1/Este-Cuerpo-No-Es-Mío**


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando se desea que el tiempo pase rápido, este pasa extremadamente lento, pero cuando quieres que se detenga y poder disfrutar más de las cosas o momentos felices, corre más rápido que Speedy Gonzales y Correcaminos juntos.

Habían pasado doce días desde que hablo con Rachel y ya solo faltaban un día, un mísero día que, como siempre, pasaba lento para completar las dos semanas.

Dos semanas interminables para la rubia que estaba desesperada por volver a Lima. Su abuela se había recuperado perfectamente, pero su madre aun temerosa decidió que lo mejor era estar pendiente de ella y cumplir esas dos semanas que habían decidido pasar con ella, además seria bueno pasar tiempo con sus dos hijas, no siempre las tenía juntas.

Frannie es físicamente igual a ella o debería decir que Quinn es físicamente igual a ella? Bueno el punto es que son casi idénticas y hasta la voz la tienen muy parecida, pero la de Frannie se podría decir que es más sexy.

Su relación era otra historia, su hermana era algo insoportable como la típica hermana mayor que quiere mandarte como si fuera tu madre o simplemente molestarte porque es divertido, aunque eso también lo hacia ella. Tenía una excelente relación con su hermana y debía admitir que la extrañaba horrores la mayoría del tiempo, Frannie estaba en Londres y ella en Lima. Su hermana no estaba casada, no tenía hijos y para ser honesta no sabía si estaba saliendo con alguien. Una vez escucho a su hermana hablando por teléfono con lo que parecía una chica y se decían cosas muy cariñosas que entre amigas no se dirían, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle.

**F: **Quinnieee - canturreaba su hermana entrando a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta

**Q: **Frannie - gruño

**F: **Ahora si no te salvas - se lanzo en la cama esperando que su hermana hablara, pero esta la miro confundida

**Q: **Me salvo? De qué?

**F: **De contarme lo que te traes con Rachel Corcoran Rhodes - dijo el nombre de la morena con un voz sensual mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo. Quinn palideció, escuchar eso de su hermana quería decir que ella era muy obvia

**Q: **Que dices, Frannie? Yo no me traigo nada con Rachel - dijo con el ceño fruncido y tratando de demostrar seguridad, pero por la ceja levantada de Frannie le daba a entender que no había funcionado

**F: **Habla, Quinn. Soy yo, tu hermana y las hermanas están para apoyarse en todo - le dijo sincera mirándola a los ojos para transmitirle confianza. Quinn respiro profundo

**Q: **Recuerdas la última vez que te fuimos a visitar y yo aun era Lucy?

**F: **Quinnie, nunca dejaras de ser Lucy, es tu nombre, solo cambiaste físicamente - Quinn rodo los ojos - Si, lo recuerdo - dijo al ver la expresión de su hermana

**Q: **También recuerdas que te hable de mi nueva amiga Rachel?

**F: **Ella era tu único tema de conversación - la menor de las hermanas se sonrojo - Rachel esto, Rachel lo otro… No se mama y papa, pero yo si me di cuenta que babeabas por ella - estaba roja como un tomate

**Q: **Esta en la misma escuela que yo, la transfirieron y el viernes que fui a la fiesta la bese y fue diooos - se tiro la cama mientras se mordía el labio y Frannie la miraba con una sonrisa - Estoy completamente enamorada de ella, Frannie, desde que la conozco

**F: **Lo sé y mama también lo sabe - terror fue lo que Frannie vio en la mirada de Quinn - no tienes por qué preocuparte, ellos no se molestan.

**Q: **Como lo sabes?

**F: **Porque a tu hermana aquí presente le gustan las chicas también - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa - bueno me gustan los dos

**Q: **A mí no me gustan las chicas, Frannie. Solo Rachel - dijo con una sonrisa tonta al recordarla - ¿papa y mama lo saben? - la otra rubia asintió - ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

**F: **Pensé que lo sabías… Papa ha cambiado mucho, Quinn. Eran amigos de las Corcoran Rhodes y sin olvidar a los señores Berry, los vecinos de los que mama se hizo muy amiga y con los que papa va al club

**Q: **Vives a miles de kilómetros y estas mas informada que yo sobre lo que ocurre en casa - la rubia se encogió de hombros

**F: **Soy genial ¿no lo sabías? - Quinn rodo los ojos - ¿ya son novias? - la otra negó - que lenta eres, Quinnie

**Q: **No hemos hablado desde que nos besamos, ella me llamo el miércoles pasado y me dijo que cuando regresara nos sinceraríamos

**F: **No hablas con ella desde entonces? - volvió a negar. La hermana mayor le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la menor

**Q: **Ouch! Frannie! ¿Por qué la violencia? - preguntaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**F: **Eres idiota, Quinn? Asi quieres que sea tu novia?

**Q: **Ella tampoco me ha escrito - se defendió

**F: **Y? Hazlo tu. Ella fue quien te llamo ¿no? - la otra asintió - entonces hazlo… Mañana regresaremos a Lima y quiero espero planees algo especial - se sonrojo - no tienes nada cierto - negó - eres peor de lo que pensé - volvió a golpearla

**Q: **Frannie! - se quejo - espera… regresamos? - la otra asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa - cuanto te quedaras?

**F: **No lo se, el tiempo que quiera, tal vez busque un trabajo aquí

**Q: **Que le ocurrió a tu trabajo?

**F: **Estoy de vacaciones, Quinn y quiero estar con ustedes si consigo un trabajo aquí o en Nueva York sería perfecto

**Q: **Me alegra tenerte de regreso, Frannie - dijo honesta y su hermana mayor la abrazo

**F: **Yo también me alegro de estar aquí con ustedes - se separaron - ahora envíale un mensaje a tu princesita… dile que regresas mañana o cualquier cosa - dejo un beso en su cabeza y salió de la habitación

Quinn rápidamente tomo su teléfono y le escribió a Rachel

**Hola, Rachel. Mañana regreso a Lima y estoy muriendo por verte - Q**

No le importo que sonara un poco desesperado, lo sentía y moría por decírselo. Su móvil sonó

**Yo también muero por verte Quinn… Deseo que sea mañana - R**

**Igual yo, pero el tiempo me castiga :( - Q**

**Jajaja deberías dormir, así pasara más rápido - R**

**No puedo dormir - Q**

**Yo si dormiré… Nos vemos mañana, Lucy Quinn Fabray -R**

Inmediatamento otro mensaje llego

**PD: No hagas planes para la noche, serás mía ;) - R**

Y con ese último mensaje Quinn murió lentamente. Imágenes de ella y Rachel en posiciones muy intimas le vinieron a la cabeza. Sintió una corriente eléctrica a través de su espina dorsal

**Q: **Creo… creo que… Dios - una sonrisa tonta le apareció en su rostro

- Ducha fría - canturreo Frannie pasando por el pasillo y haciendo reír a Quinn que asintió y le hizo caso a su hermana

**Q: **Como te extrañe, Frannie - susurro

* * *

**Holi :) son maravillosos 171 reviews muchas gracias **

**Este capítulo esta algo así como de relleno, pero es inevitable, una parte de mi ama a Frannie Fabray. **

**El próximo Quinn regresa a Lima y ya veremos qué pasa**

**La conversación va seguro sin problemas! **

**Que tengan una excelente semana **


	18. Chapter 18

Han sentido ese nerviosismo de regresar a un lugar porque sabes que algo ocurrirá? malo o bueno, pero que algo pasara? Si? Bueno en el caso de Quinn era algo bueno. La rubia estaba nerviosa, movía la pierna de arriba abajo cosa que tenia mareada a Frannie desde hace rato

**F: **¡Lucy Quinn Fabray! - grito molesta -Deja de mover tu pierna… pareces una niña pequeña

**Q: **No molestes, Frannie - se cruzo de brazos y poso su atención en el paisaje. Judy Fabray sonreía, le encantaba los viajes en carretera, eran lo mejor para compartir en familia y eso venían desde que salieron de casa de su madre. Quinn había estado mas callada de lo normal y muy nerviosa, supuso que tenía que ver con la menor de las Corcoran Rhodes

**J: **Quinn… - llamo su madre. La pequeña rubia la miro - ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

**Q: **Nerviosa? Imaginas cosas, mama. Yo no estoy nerviosa… solo quiero llegar a casa… sí, eso - Judy la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

**J: **No te creo, lo sabes ¿no? - la rubia bajo su mirada y Frannie reía para sus adentros - soy toda oídos, cariño

**Q: **No, no creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso ahora

**J: **Nuestros viajes son para compartir en familia y quiero que compartas eso que te tiene tan nerviosa

**F: **Si, Quinnie, comparte con mama lo que te tiene nerviosa - se burlaba de su hermana. Quinn la asesinaba desde el asiento de atrás siendo observada por su madre a través del retrovisor

**Q: **Es… - Quinn miro los ojos de su madre que le transmitían confianza

**J: **Puedes decírmelo, cielo

**Q: **Rachel - dijo bajo y Judy sonrió "lo sabía" se dijo internamente - Te-tenemos una cita hoy - sus mejillas estaban rojas

**J: **Sabia que este día llegaría - Quinn se alarmo y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

**Q: **Mama yo… - decía con la voz entrecortada

**J: **Quinnie, no llores - le pidió - Desde que eran niñas lo vi y supe que terminarían juntas, pero jamás estuvo en mis planes que nos mudáramos y cuando comenzaste a salir con esos chicos de McKinley pensé que había sido imaginación mía - sus dos hijas la escuchaban atentas - Hasta que supe que Rachel se había transferido. Volviste a tener ese brillito en los ojos que solo veía cuando aún era Lucy y estabas con Rachel - Quinn volvía a sonrojarse - Cuando tu padre se entere se pondrá muy feliz

**Q: **El también lo sabe?

**J: **Quinn, no eras una persona muy discreta. Además tu mundo giraba en torno a Rachel Corcoran - Quinn paso de humana a tomate con extremidades

**F: **Te lo dije - le saco la lengua

**J: **Frannie, deja de molestar a tu hermana - regaño. Frannie asintió con la cabeza y Quinn le saco la lengua. Judy solo podía reír y estar feliz, sus hijas mas dejarían de ser sus pequeñas - Quinn - llamo después de unos minutos. La rubia la miro - tienes que hablar con sus madres y explicarles todo - la rubia asintió - nosotros iremos contigo - la pequeña Fabray sonrió agradecida

* * *

¿Qué puede pasar en dos semanas? Muchas cosas, muchísimas. Esos eran los pensamientos de Rachel Berry mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley

Puck había comenzado a salir con una chica y por primera vez en su vida le dijo a sus dos princesas "Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella" lo que dejo más que sorprendidas a Lindsay y Rachel, pero en esta vida todo es _ver para creer_.

Marissa y Lindsay iban bien. Lindsay aun tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Rachel que obviamente no pasarían en tan poco tiempo, pero Marissa estaba dispuesta a esperar e ir borrándolos poco a poco y ser ella quien fuera la dueña de esos sentimientos

Marley y Kitty tienen "algo" a lo que Santana se refiere como "sexo duro cada vez que Kitty quiere" pero a Marley no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo y Rachel sabia por buena fuente que Kitty si tenía sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero no los demostraba o lo hacía a su manera.

Quién diría que Santana López era algo asi como una espeluznante acosadora? Nadie, pero sí lo era y Stephanie Keysen lo vivió al ser acosada a diario por Santana. La veía en sus entrenamientos de soccer, trataba de coincidir con ella en las duchas después de su entrenamiento de porrismo, entro a varios clubes por compartir con ella y a veces la seguía a su casa, todo esto lo venía haciendo desde principio del año pasado, pero ninguna de sus amigas o cualquier estudiante de McKinley lo sabía. En la fiesta solo logro besarla, pero no paso de ahí y solo logro dejar en evidencia para todos que babeaba por la chica.

Elizabeth con ayuda de Rachel le había confesado sus sentimientos a Lauren en una salida muy romántica y para su sorpresa eran correspondidos, pero la morena sabia guardárselos muy bien. Aun no son honestas con sus padres y temen serlo.

Aunque Rachel hizo muchas cosas esas semanas no logro que pasaran rápido y viendo como todos eran felices o bueno algunos a medias, ella internamente sufría porque aun no tenía a su rubia, lo único que logro mejorar su estado de ánimo fueron los mensajes de la noche anterior y desde ese mismo momento se puso a preparar su cita de esa misma noche con ayuda de Elizabeth, no quería molestar a Lindsay por razones obvias.

**E: **cjj Tierra llamando a la morena de piernas espectaculares cjj - llamaba a la chica simulando un woki toki con su mano

**R:** No molestes, Elizabeth… Lauren también tiene piernas espectaculares

**E: **Con que le ves las piernas a mi chica? - se hizo la enfadada

**R: **Las chicas de piernas espectaculares nos vemos las piernas entre nosotras - le quito importancia

**E: **Quiero unirme a ese club

**R: **Solo para piernas espectaculares - molesto riendo

**E: **Entonces mis piernas son feas - frunció el ceño

**La: **Tus piernas son hermosas, cielo - se unió a la conversación - hola - beso los labios de su chica y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Rachel

**E: **Hola - decía con una sonrisa boba - pero no espectaculares eh? - Las dos morenas comenzaron a reír

**La: **Donde están los demás? - pregunto viendo la mesa del comedor prácticamente sola

**R: **Kitty vino por Marley y Puck seguro aprovechando el tiempo con Melissa, los demás ni idea

**La: **Stephanie practicaría un poco - "ya sé donde esta Santana" pensó Rachel inmediatamente - como van los preparativos para esta noche?

**R: **Le dijiste! - reclamo a Elizabeth

**E: **Lo siento, Rach. Entre mi chica y yo no hay secretos - beso sus labios - además somos amigas no?

**R: **Lo somos, pero me da vergüenza - se sonrojo

**La: **Que tierna - acaricio su cabello - a Quinn le encantara

**R: **Creen que debería ir a hablar con sus padres?

**E: **Ellos lo saben? - la morena se encogió de hombros

**E-La: **No

**R: **Por qué?

**E: **No creo que sepan que su hija está enamorada de una chica si hasta hace menos de tres semanas salía con Finn

**La: **Habla con ella - Rachel asintió, se despidió de sus amigas y camino directa al auditorio donde llamaría a la rubia.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y al buzón. Inmediatamente un mensaje de texto le llego

**Hola, Rach. Ahora no puedo contestar, voy en el auto con mama y Frannie, ¿Qué ocurre? - Q**

**Hola, Lucy. Quiero saber si… bueno si ellos saben de mi, de nosotras :$ - R**

**Lo saben y están muy contentos :) - Q**

**¡Perfecto! Paso por ti y a las 8 - R**

**Te estaré esperando -Q**

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió enviarle que hace tanto estaba deseando decirle

**Lucy… -R**

**Dime - Q**

**Te quiero :$ - R**

Y al leer el mensaje… Quinn volvió a morir

* * *

**Holii gente. **

**Tengo unos minutitos antes de irme a dormir**

**Juanita Fantasy: Frannie es una versión con más años que Quinn, son casi idénticas, pero puedes imaginarla como Amber Heard físicamente *-* porque cuando me dicen Quinn mayor pienso en Dianna Agron y bueno ellas son la misma persona xD**

**No es que Quinn sea lenta, aunque si un poquito, pero se reprimió por muchos tiempo **

**Frannie está inspirada en mi hermana menor, solo que a ella no le gustan las chicas, pero es así como Frannie. Además quería hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Quinn con sus papas**

**Aquí dejo unas recomendaciones**

**Valentine's Day: s/9021276/1/Valentine-s-day (ONE SHOT)**

**Vidas Paralelas: s/9001860/1/Vidas-Paralelas (COMENTEN POR FAVOR O LO ELIMINARAN)**

**Promise This: s/8838176/16/Promise-This**

**La Bella y La Geek: s/8541683/4/La-Bella-y-la-Geek**


	19. Chapter 19

Regresar a casa para muchos es algo maravilloso, para otros tormentoso, pero para Quinn Fabray era felicidad pura, entrar a su casa y ser recibida por su padre con una sonoro beso en la mejilla y un apretado abrazo lleno de amor

**Ru: **Regresaron las mujeres de mi vida - dijo abrazando a las tres - ¿Cómo está tu madre, amor?

**J: **Esta mucho mejor - beso sus labios

**Ru: **Que les parece si almorzamos fuera? - las tres rubias asintieron - bajemos sus cosas del auto y nos vamos

* * *

**L: **¿Ya no estás castigada? - la morena negó - ¿por qué a mí me lo aumentaron una semana?

**P: **Te escapaste, ¿recuerdas? - Lindsay rodo los ojos - ¿Por qué nos saltamos las clases para hacer esto?

**R: **Porque son los mejores amigos del mundo y desean mi felicidad - dijo con una sonrisa compradora

**L: **Supongamos que deseamos tu felicidad ¿Qué ganamos nosotros?

**R: **El titulo de los mejores amigos del mundo

**P: **¿Luces de navidad para los arboles, Rachel? ¿En serio? - decía mientras las colocaba como Rachel le había especificado

**R: **No encontré otras y estaba corta de tiempo como para ir a comprar - le resto importancia

**L: **¿Dónde quedo "el tiempo pasa muy lento"? - imitaba la voz de la morena

**P: **¿Por qué tantas cosas románticas? solo van a hablar del beso - la morena desvío la mirada - nos ocultas algo

**R:** Le pediré que sea mi novia - Lindsay automáticamente cerro fuertemente sus ojos y respiro profundo - Lo siento Linds - la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

**L: **Esta bien, Rach. Me alegra que al fin sientes cabeza - Puck se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga

**P: **Terminemos con esto, no quiero estar castigado de nuevo por faltar a clases

**R: **¿Trajiste la mesa, Noah? - el chico negó

**L: **Tuve una mejor idea - saco de una caja un gran mantel que serviría para un picnic - creo que esto es mejor que una incómoda mesa

**R: **Traeré la comida antes de ir a buscarla y ultimare detalles - observaba todo - son geniales, chicos - los abrazo - no sé qué haría sin ustedes

**L: **Nada, eso es seguro - Puck asintió y los tres rieron - vámonos - sin más partieron a McKinley para su última clase y luego el Coro

* * *

Ahí estaba el auto de la familia Fabray estacionado frente a la casa de las Corcoran Rhodes. Quinn respiraba con dificultad.

Después de contarle a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido con Rachel, incluyendo sus sentimientos, este se levanto de la mesa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la abrazo fuerte, susurrándole lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Judy le dijo que primero debía hablar con Shelby y April y contarle toda la verdad, el hombre le dio toda la razón a su mujer y Frannie propuso ir en después de comer aprovechando que Rachel estaría en la escuela, sus padres aceptaron y a Quinn no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

**F: **Piensas bajar? - le pregunto a su hermana - se asustaran al ver el auto aquí parado

**Q: **Iré sola? - pregunto temerosa

**J: **No cielo, nosotros iremos contigo

**F: **Debería ir sola - mascullo molesta

**Ru: **Frannie

**F: **Como sea, mi trasero se está durmiendo aquí - dijo esto y bajo del auto apareciendo en la ventanilla de su madre - piensan quedarse ahí? Que esperan? - los tres bajaron del auto y caminaron a la puerta

Russell toco el timbre y escucharon unos ladridos, "Quinchel" pensó Quinn y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a April

**Ap: **Hola - dijo sin ver mucho a los que habían tocado la puerta de su casa, estaba ocupada regañando a Quinchel con sus manos - Oh dios mío - dijo emocionada - Judy, Russell - abrazo a la mayor de las rubias y luego hizo lo mismo con Russell - pasen, pasen - se hizo a un lado para que la familia entrara - Cielo, ven rápido, no creerás quienes están aquí - llamo a su mujer y al salón donde se sentaron - ¿quieren algo? Agua, jugo, refresco, café o lo que sea - ofreció, pero los cuatro negaron. Quinn se sentó en el mueble de dos plazas junto a su hermana, Judy y Russell en el otro, dejando a April en el de tres.

Quinchel fue hacia Quinn pidiendo cariño, lo que hizo que April se percatara de las dos chicas

**Ap: **¿Y estas hermosas señoritas quiénes son? - pregunto extrañada - ¿Cómo esta Lucy? - pregunto al no reconocerla

**Q: **E-estoy bi-en… gracias - dijo tímida y April abrió los ojos como platos

**Ap: **¿Lucy? ¡Wow! Rachel se morirá cuando se entere - le dio un efusivo abrazo

**Ru: **Ella es nuestra otra hija Frannie - presento a la mayor de sus hijas

**Ap: **Mucho gusto, Frannie. Tienen unas hijas preciosas - se dirigió a Russell y Judy quienes sonrieron orgullosos

**Sh: **Por qué tanto alboroto, amor? - pregunto llegando a la sala donde se quedo sorprendida viendo a los Fabray - ya veo porque - susurro - Judy, Russell tanto tiempo - dijo educadamente, mientras se sentaba junto a su mujer. Aun estaba molesta por todo lo que hicieron pasar a su hija cuando se mudaron

**Ap: **Cielo, ella es Frannie - presento a la rubia - y ella…

**Sh: **Lucy - susurro sorprendida haciendo que Quinn se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza

**Ap: **Creo que la poco observadora soy yo

**Sh: **Reconozco esos ojos - dijo - estas… preciosa, bueno siempre lo fuiste - la menor de los Fabray se sonrojo aun mas

**Q: **Rachel dijo lo mismo - las dos mujeres se alarmaron y fruncieron el ceño - ella va a la misma escuela que yo

**Ap: **Hace cuanto están en Lima? - pregunto extrañada, su hija no les había dicho nada

**J: **Nunca nos fuimos de Lima - Shelby entrecerraba los ojos

**Q: **Nos mudamos de casa a petición mía - respiro profundo - yo necesitaba un cambio para que dejaran de molestarme, así que accedieron a meterme en un campamento donde baje de peso, me opere la nariz, luego me teñí el cabello y nos mudamos, quería empezar de cero - Shelby y April la escuchaban atenta - no soportaba los insultos de esos chicos… se que actué mal al irme así y obligar a mi familia a hacerlo sin decir nada, pero Rachel jamás lo hubiese entendido, ella me habría convencido de no hacerlo - la rubia tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y Judy estaba igual que ella al recordar lo sufrido por su hija; Russell miraba al suelo y Frannie miraba a su hermana con los ojos cristalinos

**Sh: **Rachel sabe todo esto? - la rubia asintió - como lo tomo?

**Q: **Estaba furiosa, pero de repente cambio de opinión y lo entendió

**Ap: **Te entendemos, Lucy. Sabemos por boca de Rachel lo mucho que sufriste en Dalton, si fue tu decisión hacer eso y ahora estas bien contigo misma, me alegra… lo que no me agrado mucho fue haberte ido sin despedirte de Rachel, pero si mi hija ya te perdono, por nosotras está bien, verdad, cielo? - miro a su esposa.

Shelby se quedo unos segundos en silencio y después asintió. Ella sabía lo que era eso, su hija lo paso antes de ser transferida a Dalton, la molestaban por su nariz y eso hizo que Rachel sufriera mucho.

**Sh: **Te entendemos perfectamente, Lucy. Si para Rachel está todo bien para nosotras también - sonrió, esa sonrisa igual a la de Rachel que hizo sonreír a Quinn también - Ahora comprendo porque el brillito de Rachel había vuelto

**Ap: **Canta por cada rincón de la casa - todos rieron

**F: **Muero por conocerla - le susurro a su hermana

**Q: **Te enamoraras de ella

Las Corcoran se ofrecieron a preparan unos bocadillos para sus invitados. La idea de tenerlos de vuelta les encantaba y más les encantaba la idea de ver a su hija tan feliz de nuevo

**Sh: **Rachel tendrá mucho que explicarnos

**Ap: **Creo saber para qué fueron todas esas cosas que saco de la cochera

* * *

Rachel regresaba a casa, al abrir la puerta se prepara para ser recibida por Quinchel como era costumbre, pero se extraño al no ver a su mascota

**R: **Estoy en casa - grito para llamar la atención de Quinchel

**Ap: **_En la sala, cariño_ - fue a donde su madre le dijo y la ver a los tres sentados en el sofá de tres plazas pasó saliva, esto no tenía buena pinta

**Sh: **Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, Rachel

**R: **Esta vez no hice nada, mama - se defendió

**Sh: **Hoy recibimos una visita - la morena estaba extrañada - Los Fabray - Rachel abrió los ojos como platos

**R: **Vinieron? - las dos mujeres asintieron y Quinchel ladro - estoy en problemas?

**Ap: **Nos mentiste

**R: **Solo oculte la verdad

**Sh: **Rachel Barbra Corcoran Rhodes - Rachel trago saliva - estas castigada

**R: **Que? - se levanto - Por qué estoy castigada? No hice nada malo - decía molesta

**Ap: **No contradigas a tu madre, jovencita

**R: **Pero, mama - respiro profundo tratando de examinar sus opciones - desde cuando el castigo

**Sh-Ap: **Hoy

**R: **QUE? NO! - se molesto aun mas - Hoy no, me niego

**Sh: **Alguna otra cosa oculta?

**R: **Tengo una cita con Lucy - dijo bajito - ustedes no la pueden arruinar - sus madres sonrieron

**Ap: **Me debes $50, cariño - le dijo a su esposa - lo sabía, siempre estuvo enamorada de Lucy - Rachel abrió la boca

**R: **Que es todo esto? - pregunto cruzada de brazos

**Sh: **Una lección, de ahora en adelante nos dirás la verdad. ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de Lucy? - la morena se sonrojo

**Ap: **Me debes otros $50 - sonreía triunfante

**Sh: **Como no me di cuenta antes? - Rachel las miraba sorprendida

**Ap: **Cuéntanos que tienes preparado para esta noche - Rachel sonrió y se sentó entre sus dos madres

* * *

Nerviosa? Es poco lo que estaba Rachel en ese momento frente a la puerta de los Fabray, tal vez aterrada podría estar cerca.

A las 6:40 había salido de su casa con planes de ultimar detalles en el parque y luego de hablar con los padres de su amada Lucy, pero una fuerza superior no le permitía tocar el timbre, hasta que se le adelantaron

**F: **Pensabas tocar? - Rachel brinco asustada, lo que hizo reír a Frannie - mi hermana tenía razón, si podría enamorarme de ti, tienes lindas piernas - dijo al verla vestida con ese jean azul pegado al cuerpo junto a una blusa negra y unos tacones del mismo color. Su cabello caía perfectamente ondulado en sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Tomo su brazo e hizo que diera una vuelta - buen trasero - Rachel se sonrojo - pasa - se hizo un lado para que la chica entre - Soy Frannie Fabray, la hermana mayor de Quinn - extendió su mano y Rachel la abrazo. Frannie no pudo evitarlo y le agarro el trasero lo que hizo que Rachel se separara rápidamente y sonrojada

**J: **Frannie - regaño su madre y Rachel quedo estática - Rachel, tanto tiempo - la abrazo y Rachel devolvió el abrazo - estas hermosa… Quinnie es tan afortunada - la morena se sonrojo - ven a sentarte con nosotros - la llevo a la cocina donde Russell preparaba la cena

**Ru: **Rachel - el hombre la abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado? Has crecido mucho - le guiño un ojo. Rachel rio

**R: **No tanto, Sr. Fabray - los dos rieron. La morena se sentó en uno de los bancos del mesón

**Ru:** Te debemos una disculpa, Rachel - la morena los miro extrañada - por habernos ido así

**R: **No hay nada porque disculparse esta todo bien, lo importa es que están aquí. Lucy me conto todo y yo lo entiendo perfectamente, aunque al principio estuve molesta, pero sé lo que es - unos segundos en silencio - yo quería pedirles permiso para salir con su hija, bueno ya ella me dijo que sí, pero no está de más hablar con ustedes verdad?... yo la quiero y jamás le haría daño y si ella lo permite y obviamente ustedes también quisiera que fuera mi novia - dijo tímida y muy nerviosa. Se dio cuenta como Russell lloraba en silencio y Rachel se asusto

**J: **Cariño

**Ru: **Hace tanto quise escuchar eso - decía sollozando

**F: **Si Quinn no la cuida me la puedo quedar yo? - Rachel rio

**Ru: **Y eso que aun no la escuchar cantar - se limpiaba las lágrimas

**Q: **Eso no pasara - dijo entrando a la cocina - Hola - saludo a Rachel besando su mejilla

**R: **Estas hermosa, Lucy - dijo al ver a la chica con una jean gris, una blusa morada y su cabello suelto

**Ru: **Vayan, vayan o se les hará tarde... la quiero aquí a las 11 - dijo mientras las veía subir al auto

* * *

Cuando llegaron al parque menos concurrido de Lima, Rachel le abrió la puerta y la tomo de la mano para caminar hasta la gran arboleda del lugar. Quinn se sorprendió al ver los arboles alrededor con luces, notitas, fotos, globos y muchos pétalos de rosas.

**R: **Pensé en traer velas, pero podría causar un incendio y estar en problemas -

**Q:** Me encanta - veía las fotos de ellas dos pequeñas, cuando aún era Lucy, se giro a ver a Rachel - no sabía que tenias todas estas fotos

**R: **No las tenía, bueno si algunas, pero las otras las conseguí con ayuda de Santana y tu papa

**Q: **Fuiste a mi casa?

**R: **Algo así - le resto importancia - comamos - abrió la canasta - oh dios

**Q: **Que ocurre? - pregunto extrañada. Rachel le dio espacio para que viera y Quinn comenzó a reír - son ardillas?

**R: **Creo que sí y se están comiendo nuestra comida

**Q: **No importa, que la disfruten ellas - Rachel se fue a la manta y se sentó esperando que Quinn hiciera lo mismo, la rubia no se hizo esperar - entonces me quieres - Rachel se sonrojo

**R: **Te quiero

**Q: **No sabes hace cuanto deseaba escuchar eso - se acercaba mas a ella - también te quiero - tomo sus manos - Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Rachel, cuando aún era Lucy, pero no sabía que sentías lo mismo

**R: **Eres Lucy, Lucy

**Q: **Lo sé, pero sabes de que hablo… Termine con Finn o el termino conmigo… veámoslo como muto acuerdo - las dos rieron - le dije todo lo que sentía por ti y él lo comprendió, lo sabia

**R: **Creo que no hemos sido las personas más discretas del mundo - volvieron a reír

**Q: **Esta dispuesto a ayudarme con cualquier cosa para que este contigo, pero tú te adelantaste… Quise creer que mis sentimientos por ti estaban olvidados, pero cuando te vi me sentí viva de nuevo y ya no necesitaba cambiar para sentirme así porque lo único que necesitaba era a ti… Rachel, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y estoy segura que siempre lo hare - la sonrisa de Rachel era enorme

**R: **Cuando te fuiste mi mundo se derrumbo por completo, mi mundo giraba en torno a ti y bueno aun lo hace porque no hay día en el que deje de pesar en ti… el día que te vi en McKinley, aunque estaba molesta contigo, solo quise abrazarte para que nunca más desaparecieras… se que al principio mi orgullo me pudo y lo lamente. Lindsay - suspiro al recordar a su amiga - me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido… pero ya no pasara, por eso decidí hacer esto - tomo su bolso y saco dos brazaletes que Quinn conocía muy bien

**Q: **Que haces con el?

**R: **No fue lo único que le pedí a Santana, también quería la cadena, pero la tenias tu - la toco con sus dedos

**Q: **Nunca me la quito - beso la mano de Rachel

**R: **Agregue un dije nuevo a estos brazaletes y solo te lo daré con una condición… ¿Aceptarías ser mi chica? - la miro a esos profundos ojos color avellana. Quinn veía el brazalete y observo el corazón, luego miro a los ojos de la morena

**Q: **Acepto eso y mucho mas - sonrió y Rachel le puso el brazalete y luego ella a la morena

**R: **Te amo, Lucy Quinn Fabray - dijo antes de besarla y por cuarta vez en su vida vieron fuegos artificiales aunque eso parecía una bomba nuclear de puras estrellas y corazones.

Después de regalarse muchos besos y te amos las chicas estaban acostadas viendo el cielo estrellado. Quinn sobre el pecho de Rachel acariciando su abdomen y esta acariciaba su cabello.

Rachel comenzó a cantar bajito una canción que siempre le cantaba a Lucy cuando esta lloraba en sus brazos después de un día de escuela

_Como me apena el verte llorar_

_Toma mi mano, siéntela_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_No llores más aquí estoy_

_Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual_

_Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores mas aquí estoy_

_En mi corazón _

_Tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_En mi corazón_

_No importa que dirán_

_Dentro de mí estarás_

_Siempre _

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir_

_Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder_

_Sé que hay diferencias mas poder dentro_

_Somos iguales tú y yo_

_En mi corazón_

_Tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_No escuches ya más que pueden saber_

_Si nos queremos mañana y hoy _

_Entenderán _

_Lo sé…_

_Tal vez el destino te hará pensar_

_Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar_

_Entenderán_

_Lo sé…_

_Lo haremos muy juntos_

_Pues, en mi corazón _

_Créeme que tú vivirás_

_Estarás dentro de mí _

_Hoy y por siempre amor_

_Tú en mi corazón_

_Si en mi corazón_

_No importa que dirán_

_No sufras mas_

_Dentro de mí estarás _

_Estarás_

_Siempre_

_Siempre _

_Aquí siempre_

_Para ti estaré siempre_

_Siempre y por siempre_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Yo estaré _

_Siempre_

**R: **Yo estaré siempre, Lucy - beso su cabeza - te amo - susurro

* * *

**Hoola! **

**Aquí esta y largo! Quiero muchos reviews **

**Ahora a seguir estudiando y drogarme con antigripales **


	20. Chapter 20

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Rachel y Quinn habían formalizado su relación, seis meses en los que para ellas todo era color de rosas, sus padres las apoyaban al igual que sus amigos, asi que no podrían quejarse.

Al terminar su primera cita el más emocionado fue Russel, el padre de Quinn. Cuando la chica llego a su casa todo estaba a oscuras, imagino que sus padres y hermana ya estarían durmiendo, pero al ir a la cocina se encontró a su padre con un pote de helado esperándola con la sonrisa más grande del universo.

**Ru: **¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tenía preparado? Cuéntamelo todo - preguntaba curioso y emocionado y Quinn al verlo así decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

**Q: **Fue un desastre - se sentó derrotada en el taburete

**Ru: **¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

**Q: **Como lo escuchas, al comienzo todo estaba bien, pero los recuerdos y reproches salieron a la luz y todo se volvió un desastre - mentía y ponía cara de pena

**Ru: **Quinn, iremos ahora mismo a su casa y te disculparas con ella… No, mejor mañana porque es tarde… sabía que no debíamos irnos ¿Por qué te hicimos caso? - se lamentaba y Quinn tenía la boca completamente abierta

**Q: **Papa ¿la estas defendiendo?

**Ru: **Hija, tú fuiste la que quiso irse sin despedirse, yo adoro a Rachel y sabia desde que vi como te miraba que te amaba con todo su corazón y sería capaz de dar la vida por ti y hacerte feliz - Quinn sonreía como idiota - Tu no le eras indiferente, la mirabas igual - la rubia se sonrojo

**Q: **Era broma - soltó

**Ru: **¿Qué era broma?

**Q:** Rachel me pidió ser su novia y le dije que si - la sonrisa de Russel era enorme, se acerco a su hija y la abrazo

**Ru: **Estoy tan feliz por ti, mi pequeña - beso su cabeza - te amo - Quinn se aferro a su padre, le encantaba cuando era súper cariñoso

**Q: **También te amo, papa

Hablaron un poco mas y luego se fueron a acostar, ya que los dos, al día siguiente, tenían que levantarse temprano.

* * *

Quinn recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos con la morena durante esos meses, sus idas al parque, al cine, bañarse en la piscina, salir a cenar, fiestas con sus amigos, estudiar juntas, obsequios, discusiones tontas, y, por supuesto, compartir muchos muchos besos.

**R: **Buenos días, princesa - llegaba a ella que estaba pegada a su casillero con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta

**Q: **Hasta escucho su voz - suspirada enamorada

**R: **¿Amor? - la llamaba

**S: **¿Se quedo colgada otra vez? - la morena asentía preocupada y Santana rodaba los ojos - prométeme que me cubrirás en esta - la morena entrecerró los ojos

**R: **¿Qué piensas hacer? - pregunto desconfiada

**S: **Solo promételo he estado practicando y quiero saber si ya dio fruto tanto esfuerzo

**R: **¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi chica?

**S: **Cállate y observa, Corcoran - Rachel pensó lo peor

**R: **¡No la vas a besar! - Lindsay y Marissa que iban llegando a donde estaban las chicas junto con Marley las miraron extrañadas

**Ma: **¿Qué pasa?

**R: **Santana quiere besar a mi novia - dijo alterada. Santana las ignoraba y se preparaba

**M: **¿Qué? - de repente se escucho un _slap. _Marissa, Lindsay y Rachel abrieron la boca sorprendidas por lo que había hecho Santana y lo peor de todo es que Quinn no reaccionaba, pero Marley seguía pensando en voz alta

**Ma: **Si eso pasa ¿yo puedo besar a Rachel? - dijo pensando que no era escuchada lo que hizo a la rubia fruncir el ceño

**Q: **¿Qué has dicho? - le pregunto a Marley amenazadoramente volviendo en si

**Ma: **¡Funciono! - dijo nerviosa. Sonó la campana - salvada por la campana. Adiós - corrió lejos de la rubia

**Q: **Auch! - dijo de repente tocándose la mejilla

**R: **Fue Santana

**S: **¿Qué tal?¿Mejor que la del año pasado? - preguntaba emocionada

**M: **Yo te recomiendo que corras - le susurro a su amiga latina al ver la mirada asesina de Quinn, estaba segura que la vena en la frente le reventaría en cualquier momento

**S: **Yo... yo ta-también creo que es lo mejor - solo se vio el humo dejado por la huida de la latina

**Q: **¡Cobarde! - dijo divertida - Hola - miro a su chica y beso sus labios

**M: **Agh! Acabo de desayunar, me harán vomitar - Lindsay rio

**Li: **Adiós, chicas - beso la mejilla de Rachel y de la mano de Marissa se fue a su clase

**R: **Hola - volvió a besar sus labios

**Q: **Llegaremos tarde a clases

**R: **Vamos, vamos - comenzaron a caminar de la mano

**Q: **No tenemos clases juntas hoy - hizo un pucherito tierno

**R: **No importa - atrapo el labio sobresaliente de su chica - te buscare al finalizar cada clase para llevarte a la siguiente

**Q: **No tienes porque hacerlo, llegaras tarde a todas tus clases

**R: **No me importa - Quinn sonrió como boba - hemos perdido mucho tiempo

**Q: **Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

**R: **Yo quiero vivir el ahora, el mundo puede acabar en cualquier momento - Quinn negó con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en los labios y entro al salón - te esperare aquí - le profesor la miraba molesta al interrumpir su clase y con una sonrisa se alejo

* * *

Santana y Quinn se encontraban en el café de siempre donde esperaban a Marissa y Marley para hablar sin novias

**S: **COMO QUE NO HAN HECHO NADA? - pregunto sorprendida. Quinn miraba a todos lados

**Q: **Callate, Santana - pidió tapándole la boca - No lo hemos hecho

**Ma: **¿Qué no han hecho? - se sentaba junto a Santana

**S: **Q no ha tenido sexo con la enana

**Q: **No es sexo, es hacer el amor… ¡Santana! - reclamo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

**Ma: **¿nada de nada? - las dos negaron - ¿Por qué? - Quinn se sonrojo - ¡ERE VIRGEN! - dijeron la pelirroja y latina al mismo tiempo

**Q: **¡Marley, Santana! - regaño molesta

**Ma: **¿Quién es virgen? - preguntaba llegando

**Ma-S: **Quinn - Marissa la miro sorprendida

**Ma: **¿Qué hay de Finn?

**Q: **No podía estar con él, no me sentía preparada y no me atrae en ese aspecto

**Ma-S-M: **gaaaay - canturrearon las tres amigas

**S: **¿Qué hay de la enana? - Quinn frunció el ceño - Rachel, Rachel

**Q: **No lo se

**Ma: ¿**No lo sabes? - abrió los ojos como platos - pero son pareja

**M: **Es virgen - dijo segura y las demás la miraron - ¿Qué? Lindsay, su mejor amiga, es mi novia y me conto todas las cosas que ellos hacían en Dalton y si Rachel salió con varias chicas pero no llego a dar ese paso con ninguna

**S: **Microondas - las demás la miraron extrañadas - calienta, pero no cocina - Marley y Marissa comenzaron a reír y Quinn fruncía el ceño - Lo mejor será que hables con ella y si también está preparada para dar el paso, entonces deja que la situación se de

**M: **Planeado termina mal

**Ma: **¿Lo dices por experiencia? - la otra pelirroja asintió

**M: **Quería que nuestra primera vez juntas fuese especial - refiriéndose a ella y Lindsay - asi que decore mi cuarto románticamente, prepare la cena y vimos una película, todo estaba perfectamente ambientado, pero cuando estábamos besándonos en mi habitación la camisa de Lindsay cayó en una de las velas cuando la lance y se prendió - se sonrojaba al escuchar las carcajadas de sus amigas - nos levantamos asustadas y no sabía cómo apagar el fuego… Lindsay agarro uno de mis zapatos, lo lleno de agua y la echo sobre la camisa… terminamos apagando todo y solo dormimos - las otras tres no paraban de reír - lo hicimos unas noches después en su casa cuando su mama salió de la ciudad - se encogió de hombros - se dio espontáneamente

**Q: **Espero que no me suceda así con Rachel yo si quiero una noche especial con velas y flores y todo romántico

**S: **¿En tu casa con Russel? Comienzo a creer que el está enamorado de Rachel

El móvil de Quinn sonó

**Q: **Me voy, mi hermosa chica me espera - se levanto - adiós chicas

**Ma-S-M: **Usa protección - gritaron

Todos en el café se le quedaron viendo y Quinn ruborizada salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar

* * *

**Holiii**

**Aquí está el capitulo del fic que tenia abandonadito :(**

**Me gusta la relación entre estas cuatro chicas **

**Le queda un capitulo creo no se aun no estoy segura**


	21. Chapter 21

¿Nerviosa? Mucho, ¿por qué? fácil, tendría su primera vez y no con cualquier persona, seria con el amor de su vida Rachel Barbra Corcoran Rhodes, la chica que fue su primera amiga, su primer amor y su primera novia. Qué cosas ¿no? Una chica de apenas 16 años decir que ya tiene al amor de su vida, muchos a su edad le dirían que apenas estaba viviendo y que encontraría muchos chicos o chicas que pensaría son el amor de su vida, pero ella sabía que Rachel era el amor de su vida, lo sentía, la morena fue especial con ella desde que se conocieron, la trataba diferente, la defendía, era detallista y siempre, siempre pensaba en su felicidad y aun seguía haciéndolo. Comprendía a Harmony, completamente, al caer rendida ante Rachel y sus encantos, aunque no lo hiciera apropósito era inevitable que tuviese tanta atención con las personas que le importaban o quería, era su naturaleza y forma de demostrarle que eran especiales para ella.

Después de pasar la tarde con sus dos amigas se fue a ver a su novia, terminaron en el auto de la morena besándose apasionadamente en el asiento trasero, la morena con una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y la otra mano tocándole los muslos cerca de su ropa interior y ella con sus dos manos en el trasero bajo su falda, se sentía como en el cielo y estaba dispuesta a llegar a mas hasta que escucharon un golpe en la ventanilla, agradecía que los vidrios fuese oscuros porque si no podría ver a April Rhodes a la cara, quien fue la mata pasiones de esa tarde.

Las dos tenían la respiración agitada y estaban sonrojadas. Rachel le sonrió, beso su mejilla y se levanto del cuerpo de su novia.

**Ap: **Chicas, Shelby saldrá en cualquier momento y no querrán que ella sea quien las descubra en esto, ¿verdad?... Tienes dos minutos - dio un último toque a la ventanilla y volvió a entrar a la casa

**Q: **Esta es como la cuarta vez que tu mama nos encuentra en esta situación - se lamentaba

**R: **No le des importancia, mama es genial y jamás no delatara - decía riendo acercando a su novia a ella

**Q: **¿Como terminamos aquí atrás? - pregunto al darse cuenta

**R: **Lo último que recuerdo es que te iba a llevar a tu casa y nos comenzamos a besar después todo paso muy rápido - decía con una sonrisa y Quinn sonrió también

**Q: **Te quiero, ¿sabías?

**R: **Si, lo sé, lástima que no sea mutuo - el rostro de Quinn se comenzaba a transformar - porque yo te amo y me atrevería a decir que es muchisisisisisisisisisimo mas que eso - Quinn sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos

**Q: **A mí me pasa exactamente igual - beso su labios y el beso se torno pasional de nuevo

**Ap: **No puedo distraerla más, se dio cuenta que aun no se han ido - tocaba la ventanilla varias veces

**R: **Ya entendimos, mama, gracias - le daba una sonrisa compradora - ya nos vamos, dejare a Quinn en su casa e iré por la cena - una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de April

**Ap: **Que te parece si llevas a Quinn a cenar, yo me encargare de alimentar a tu madre - Rachel la miro horrorizada - buenas noches, Quinn - camino a su casa - cielo - llamo a su hija - solo envíame un mensaje avisando que estás en tu habitación - la morena asintió - que se diviertan

Rachel se paso al asiento del piloto y Quinn hizo lo mismo en el del copiloto

**R: **Gracias al cielo que su cuarto esta insonorizado

**Q: **Es una pena que el de mis padres no - Rachel soltó una carcajada y arranco el auto

* * *

Esa noche Rachel le había pedido una cita para ese sábado y obviamente Quinn acepto. Por lo que Frannie le había dicho su novia paso a visitar a sus padres para pedirles permiso de pasar la noche con Quinn, lo que la puso en alerta

**Q: **¿Que dijeron ellos? - pregunto nerviosa

**Fr: **Papa está enamorado de Rachel, por supuesto que estaba más que contento, pero mama sabia por donde iba la cosa o eso imagina, basto con que mirara feo a papa para que este le dijera algo a Rachel, ya sabes "algo" - hacia comillas con los dedos - lo hizo para que mama no se molestara - Quinn volvía a respirar y abría los ojos

**Q: **Eso quiere decir que mama sabe que vamos a tener relaciones - dijo rápidamente

**Fr: **¿Que ustedes qué? - Frannie frunció el ceño - ¿cómo que van a tener relaciones? - gritaba, Quinn agradecía que sus padres hayan ido a una cena y no estuvieran en casa

**Q: **Ehh yo...

**Fr: **Lucy Quinn Fabray, no saldrás a ningún lado con Rachel

**Q: **Frannie!

**Fr: **No! - se cruzaba de brazos - no voy a dejar que nadie toque a mi hermanita y le quite su inocencia

**Q: **Si supiera lo cerca que hemos estado - dijo en un susurro que Frannie logro escuchar

**Fr: **¿Que ustedes qué? - se levanto de la cama - Olvídalo, ahora mismo esa niña me va a escuchar, nadie abusara de mi hermanita - caminaba a la puerta

**Q: **Yo soy la que piensa abusar de ella - dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. Frannie se detuvo

**Fr: **Eso suena mejor, las Fabray siempre dominamos la situación - le guiño un ojo

* * *

Uno, dos...

**Ma: **Santana! - ahí estaba Marley respondiendo a las burlas de Santana

**M: **¿en serio? - no dejaba de reírse

**S: **Tenias que verlas - reía a carcajadas

Marley siempre se hacia la dura no dándole importancia a sus burlas y comentarios irónicos, pero la tercera era la vencida, como siempre, y Marley gritaba un Santana! mientras Marissa se reía a carcajadas y esta no pudo ser la excepción solo que esta vez la gota que derramo el vaso fue la escena que presencio Santana en la fiesta de Elizabeth de la que no había comentado nada hasta ahora

**M: **¿Por qué no les tomaste una foto?

**S: **Estaba buscándolas para que esta señorita - golpeo la cabeza de Quinn - besara a su enanita, pero terminamos todas borrachas y yo la bese primero

**Q: **Santana! - esta vez se quejo Quinn

**S: **Debo admitir que la enana besa muuy bien - le guiño un ojo

**Ma: **Lo certifico - dijo Marley mientras se veía en el espejo - de los labios que te perdiste, Marissa

**M**: No me importa, tengo unos mejores labios que besar - se mordió los labios mientras pensaba en Lindsay

**Ma-S: **gaaaay - canturrearon y chocaron sus manos. Marissa rodo los ojos

**M: **Algún día ustedes se enamoraran y nos entenderán, ¿cierto Quinn?

**Q: **Cierto - chocaron sus manos - además yo se que ellas están botando la baba por dos chicas - rio maliciosamente - Marley por Kitty y Santana por Stephanie

**Ma-S: **Calumnias - Marissa abrió la boca sorprendida

**M: **Oh dios, están tan jodidas - las dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas

**Q-M**: gaaaaay - las dos comenzaron a reír

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Frannie

**Fr: **Ya llego - dijo corriendo a la ventana de la habitación de su hermana y las otras chicas la siguieron

**Q: **Esta tan hermosa - decía completamente enamorada

**S: **Que sexy - dijo

**M: **Si le pido para un trió seguro Lindsay me lo agradece - pensó o eso creyó porque sus amigas la miraron de una forma muy fea sobre todo Quinn - era broma Q - le sonrío nerviosa

El timbre sonó

**S: **Hora del show - dijo emocionada mientras salía de la habitación seguida de Frannie y las dos pelirrojas

**Q: **Me arrepentiré de esto, estoy segura - se tiraba a la cama y rogaba porque todo saliera bien

* * *

Frannie abrió la puerta con una sonrisa espeluznante que asusto mucho a Rachel

**R: **Ehh... hola, Frannie - miro a los lados - ¿Quinn?

**Fr: **Aun no esta lista, pasa - se hizo a un lado - toma asiento la invito a seguir la salón donde vio a las tres amigas de su novia sentadas en el sofá de tres plazas y a ella se unía Frannie

**S-M-Ma: **Corcoran

**R: **López, Von Bleicken, Rose - miro a las tres chicas y se santo en el sillón frente a ellas

**S: **¿Que intenciones tienes con nuestra chica?

**R: **¿Eh?

**M: **No creas que no sepamos lo que piensas hacer hoy con ella

**R: **Lindsay - susurro

**Ma: **No la culpes, es tu idea, tus intenciones

**Fr: **Responde y agradece que mama y papa no este y puedas hablar libremente

**R: **Chicas, soy yo, Rachel y jamás le haría daño a Quinn... por dios yo la amo

**S: **Así decía Finn y mira lo que paso

**R: **Santana, Quinn y yo nos besamos cuando ella estaba con Finn y él le pidió que terminaran para que estuviera conmigo, en todo caso nosotras le hicimos el daño a él - dijo obvia

**M: **TÚ la hiciste caer en tus encantos

**Fr: **Contesta eso Corcoran

**R: **En mi defensa, yo caí primero, ¿acaso no la han visto? Es perfecta - decía boba - y sus ojos son - suspiro - y no solo es perfecta físicamente, también lo es ella con su forma de ser y de pensar, como trata a los demás

**Ma: **No tengo nada - le susurra a Santana

**Fr: **Quieres quitarle la inocencia a mi hermanita

**R: **Yoo... - estaba nerviosa - lo admito - suspiro - si me gustaría estar con Quinn de esa forma, pero jamás la obligaría a nada... la amo tanto que quiero demostrárselo en ese acto y en un futuro casarnos, tener hijos, tal vez un perro y estar juntas para toda la vida, pero sobre todo hacerla feliz y amarla, lo hago desde la primera vez la vi a eso hermosos ojos que tiene lo hare toda mi vida y después de la vida y así

**Q: **Yo también quiero todo eso contigo - decía en la entrada del salón donde escucho todo lo que su chica decía - te amo, Rach

**R: **Te amo, Lucy - beso sus labios

**Fr: **Creo que yo también me enamore de ella

**S: **Ahora comprendo a tu papa - le decía a Frannie

**Ma: **¿Por qué Kitty no es así? - lloriqueaba molesta

**M: **Iré a ver a mi chica - se levantaba del sofá y salía de la casa

**R: **¿Nos vamos? - la rubia asintió - adiós, chicas

**Q: **ya vámonos

**Fr: **Tengo que hacer una llamada - se levantaba del sofá y se iba a su habitación

**S: **Estamos solas, Marley - le decía a su amiga que seguía quejándose en susurros - todas tendrán sexo y nosotras aquí

**Ma: **Ellas no tendrán sexo, harán el amor - sollozaba

**S: **¿Quieres ir a beber algo? - Marley se encogió de hombros y salieron de la casa

* * *

Felicidad y completa felicidad era lo que sentía a Quinn acostada junto a Rachel con la cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras acariciaba su abdomen y la morena su espalda después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez

**R: **No puedo dejar de sonreír - decía con una sonrisa. Quinn levanto su cabeza y la miro - me duelen los cachetes - la rubia reía a carcajadas y eso hacía que el corazón de Rachel creciera un poco mas

**Q: **eres tan linda - beso sus labios - amor, ¿hueles eso?

**R: **Algo se quema

**R-Q: **mierda! - se pararon corriendo a separar el sostén de Quinn del fuego que desprendía la vela

**Q: **Nos pasó lo mismo que a Marissa y Lindsay

**R: **¿También te lo contaron? - la rubia asintió riendo - nadie debe enterarse de eso

**Q: **Totalmente de acuerdo, no dejarían de molestarnos

Decidieron apagar las velas y volver a la cama

**Q: **¿Lista para otra ronda?

**R: **Estas tomándote muy en serio lo de abusar de mi

**Q: **No era broma - dijo antes de atacar uno de sus pechos

* * *

**Hola y chao porque mis hermanos vinieron y solo me dejaron entrar rapidito**


	22. Chapter 22

Sabes que amas a alguien cuando eres capaz de dar tu vida por salvar la de esa persona, o cuando haces lo que sea para que sonría, cuando no permites o intentas que alguien la dañe, tal vez cuando buscas, no importa cómo, que este bien en todo momento, que los suyos también lo estén o cuando lo único que quieres es que sea feliz

Y ahí estaba ella es un supermercado de 24 horas comprándole a su esposa queso, soda de piña, atún, limones, un picante mexicano, maní y dos botes de helado de fresa, su esposa tenía un extraño gusto por comer todas estas cosas al mismo tiempo y aun no entendía porque

_**R: ¿Amor? - pregunto al verla comer todo eso frente a la tv mientras ella se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca**_

_**Q: ¿Mhm?**_

_**R: ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? - estaba un poco asqueada**_

_**Q: Es delicioso, Rach - decía mientras comía un trozo de queso con picante y limón - seria mas delicioso de tu cuerpo - le dio un pico**_

_**R: Mi amor, por favor no vengas con los gustos de tu madre - le hablaba a la gran panza de su esposa para después ser atacada por los labios de ella**_

¿Cómo podía haber cola en el supermercado a las tres de la madrugada? Por lo visto no era la única con una esposa hambrienta a esta hora de la noche

- ¿De nuevo? - pregunto el cajero. La morena asintió, era el mismo chico que la atendía todas las noches que su esposa exigía algo

**R: **Estoy contando los días - cajero sonrió y le facturo a todo a Rachel, la morena pago y se fue de la tienda - Amor, aquí está todo lo que me pediste - llegaba a la habitación con un bandeja llena de todas las cosas que pidió, pero para su mala suerte o ya costumbre la rubia estaba dormida dándole la espalda a su lado de la cama esperando ser abrazada por la morena y como todas las noches completamente desnuda porque así le gustaba dormir. Dejo la bandeja en la cama y se acerco a su esposa, acaricio su rostro y beso sus labios - te amo, mi amor, te amo tanto - beso sus labios, se levanto y llevo todo a la cocina, regreso a su habitación, se quito la ropa y abrazo a sus dos amores - ustedes dos son mi vida

* * *

- AAAHHH! - gritaba y pujaba

**R: **Vamos amor, tu puedes, eres la mujer maravilla - decía mientras anima a su mujer a pujar un poco más para ver a su otro amor - Cielo, duele, duele - la rubia le apretaba mucho su mano

- Puja, Quinn - le decía la doctora - un poco más

El llanto de una nueva vida se escuchaba en toda la habitación

**R: **Es una nena - le gritaba llorando de emoción a sus amigos que estaban en la sala de espera. Los primeros en abrazarla fueron Puck y Lindsay

**P-L: **Felicidades, Rach - los tres se abrazaban

- Rachel, te piden por aquí - aparecía una de las enfermeras

**R: **Voy, voy - se limpiaba las lagrimas y la sonrisa no se borraba - ¡SOY MAMA!- grito y entro a la habitación donde estaban sus dos amores y volvió a salir corriendo a los brazos de su mejor amigo - Eres papa, gracias, gracias - beso sus labios y volvió a la habitación dejando a Puck con la sonrisa más grande que ha tenido - aquí estoy, mi amor, aquí estoy - besaba el rostro de su esposa - me haces la mujer más feliz del universo, la galaxia, de todo lo creado - seguía besándola

- Aquí tienen - ponía a la pequeña en los brazos de Quinn - ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña? - Rachel miro al amor de su vida

**Q: **Bethany Berry Fabray - beso la manita de su hija

- Bienvenida al mundo, Bethany -

**R: **Hola, Beth, soy tu mami y ella tu mama - señalaba a la rubia - desde hace meses te estábamos esperando, tenemos un cuarto para ti esperándote en casa, mucha ropa, juguetes y… ¿Qué mas cielo?

**Q: **A nosotras - decía embobada con su hija

**R: **A nosotras, también - decía mientras sus lagrimas caían al igual que a su esposa - te amo, Beth, te amo muchísimo - beso la cabecita - a ti también te amo muchisisimo - beso los labios de su esposa - me diste una familia y cada día me haces el ser más feliz del universo

**Q: **Te amo - dijo bostezando - y a ti también - le dijo a la pequeña

Las enfermeras llegaron y se llevaron a la pequeña Beth para hacerle más chequeos mientras Quinn descansaba.

* * *

Todos los chicos estaban en la habitación conversando animadamente, con una Quinn ya despierta y Beth en los brazos de Rachel, las tres en la cama. Los padres de las chicas, venían en camino, Lindsay y Frannie los habían ido a recoger al aeropuerto ya que habían decidido hacer un viaje los cuatro

**Ma: **¿Quiénes serán las madrinas?

**Sa: **Y padrinos - dijo Sam

**S: **Obviamente seré yo - dijo

**M: **Que graciosa, Santana, la madrina seré yo

**R: **En realidad…- fue interrumpida

**E: **¿Se olvidan de mí? Yo seré la madrina - Rachel miro a su esposa que se encogió de hombros

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los cuatro abuelos

**Ru: **¿Dónde está mi princesa? - pregunto entrando a la habitación y acercándose a Rachel

**Q: **Pensé que tu princesa era yo

**Ru: **Tu lo has dicho, eras - Todos rieron y Quinn frunció el ceño, Rachel beso su mejilla y la susurro algo al oído que hizo volver su sonrisa - Eres preciosa, igual a tu madre cuando nació

**Ap: **No seas acaparador, Russel, también quiero verla - decía bromeando, el hombre le entrego a la pequeña - amor, mira alguien a quien malcriar

**Sh: **Podremos darle lo que Rachel siempre nos pidió - chocaron sus manos después de entregársela a Judy. La morena rodo sus ojos

**Fr: **Llegamoooos - canturreo entrando a la habitación con Lindsay

**S: **¿A quién le importa?

**M: **A mí me importa mi esposa, Santana - beso los labios de su mujer

**S: **Dominada - dijo por lo bajo burlándose con Marley

**Fr: **Le importa a ella - señalo a la pequeña, Santana levanto un ceja burlona - somos sus madrinas - dijo con una sonrisa prepotente señalándose a ella y Lindsay que tenia la misma sonrisa

**- **¿QUE? - se escucho en todo el hospital el grito pegado por las chicas y miraron a Quinn y Rachel

**Q: **No solo ellas - dijo mirando a Finn

- ¿QUE? - gritaron esta vez Blaine y Sam

**R: **Puck fue el donante lo que lo hace el padre, Frannie es la hermana de Lucy, Lindsay es mi hermana y Finn es el mejor amigo de Lucy - la rubia asentía - El trato era ese al decidir quién sería el donante si Puck o Finn el otro seria el padrino - los dos chicos asintieron

**Q: **Frannie es madrina porque se lo prometí cuando éramos pequeñas y bueno Beth siempre tuvo una debilidad con Frannie, cuando estaba cerca pateaba como loca - señalaba a Frannie que veía embobada a Beth y esta la miraba fijamente

**R: **Y Lindsay - miraba a su amiga que ahora tenía a la bebe y a su lado estaba Frannie - no tuve que pensarlo, antigüedad, hermandad, el lazo que nos une, fue algo directo

**S: **¿Cuándo lo decidieron? - Quinn ignoro la pregunta y comenzó a hablar con sus suegras - Habla, Corcoran - dijo amenazadoramente mientras los otros la veían igual

**R: **Cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada

**S: **Se lo dijeron inmediatamente? - la morena asintió - Cuando tenga un bebe, no serán las madrinas - se cruzaba de brazos

**Q: **Si tenemos otro bebe, tendrás que pelear el puesto con Marley y Marissa, al igual que Elizabeth, Lauren y Stephanie

**R: **En ese caso Finn sería el donante y Noah el padrino

**Q: **Cielo - llamo a su esposa, la morena se acerco - no tendremos más hijos ¿cierto? - la morena negó - me alegra

**R: **Te amo, Lucy

**Q: **Te amo, Rach - se besaron mientras sus amigos discutían quien sería el próximo padrino o madrina del bebe que no tendrían Rachel y Quinn

* * *

**Bueno se acabo :D Gracias por leer, sus reviews, follows y favoritos**

**No subí antes el capitulo porque estuve haciendo campaña por las elecciones del 14A aquí en Venezuela y después del fraude todo fue manifestaciones y cacerolazos! Como hoy no hubo aproveche de escribir porque perdí el que tenia pero era algo así.**

**Necesito tu opinión ¿Cuál de estas opciones prefieren?**

**a.- Rachel/Finn y Quinn/Finn**

**b.- Rachel/Puck y Quinn/Puck**

**c.- Rachel/Sam y Quinn/Sam**


End file.
